


Winter Girl

by Beastblade



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, If you want to avoid the angst just read the first few chapters, Incest, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Will get around to editing it eventually, lots and lots of angst, mentions of molestation, not my best work, triggering content, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: "…Oh no, oh no no no no!" She shook her head wildly, she had just said the same thing with yes' instead of no's the night before with this same girl. She wanted to die because her sister was here, because this girl who had taken her virginity the night before... was her sister.





	1. Prologue

The woman is cold. Not in a bad way. It reminds her of the first time snow falls every year. The soothing sensation as the light cold caresses her skin, the flakes falling gently on her flushed skin and eyelids and lips. Her cheeks pink and somehow warm even though it wasn't cold. …This woman was like winter. Cold and soft like snow but Anna was the one melting in her hands, so maybe not like snow after all.

Winter girl pulls away from her mouth, saliva slick between their parted lips, long enough for Anna to meet ice eyes filled with fire. Her snow white cheeks are colored, and her breath is labored. Anna realizes she's feeling the same way. Winter girl is making her more hot than she thought possible, she was going to combust…her heart was going to rip from her chest. She was going to lose her first to this woman at her first party.

Her mind was racing. She was kissing a stranger, some random girl at a party. "Can I kiss you again?" She whispers it in her ear, and Anna shudders as the blonde's cold breath washes onto her neck, her skin puckers all over, and a violent shiver rakes through her body. The heat between her legs was steadily building by the second. If she says yes…she heard her mother scolding her, **screaming** at her because this was a woman not a man. Women didn't have sex with other women, it was unnatural but this sure did feel natural.

Or perhaps it felt so good it was unnatural. Perhaps it was more the fact that this was forbidden, she wasn't allowed to go to parties, **she wasn't allowed to kiss girls** , and oh **god** she was so **tired** of following rules. "Yes", she pants softly, her mouth watering with anticipation, she didn't want to follow anymore rules, "yess "she whine-gasps when winter girl hesitates. Winter girls blue eyes widen and a smirk parts her plump, light blue glossed lips.

The kiss is different this time. It's wet and the girl is pressing her knee up into Anna and Anna needs to find something **fast** because if she doesn't her knees are going to buckle. The pale-skinned woman holds her firmer, pushes her slightly, presses Anna back up against the wall. Her lips are so soooft, Anna whimpers when winter girl pulls her leg away from her burning groin. Her hips move involuntarily, she wants **more**. She wants winter girl **inside**. Winter girl laughs lightly, perhaps amused about how easily lost Anna was.

"I want to touch you more." She shudders and she nods without a single thought and pushes her body onto winter girls, who places a hard kiss on her lips again. Anna licks into the kiss, presses her tongue to winter girl, wanting to taste her more. She tasted like snow, her tongue and mouth cold. She nearly chokes when the woman slides her fingers up and under her skirt, sliding the tips of manicured nails along the presumably wet length of her single pair of sexy panties.

Her fingers are better than her knee, far better and Anna forgets how to breathe because it shouldn't be possible to feel this. She didn't know her breath could even sound so desperate, so sexy. Or that another person, not to mention another **female** , could ever seem so appealing. "…Let's go to my place." Even though the tone was hushed and whispery and super sexy seductive, Anna senses hesitation. She must've had plans the next day too…

"Sure," she chokes out, even though she shouldn't. Her mother said to come home early the next morning. She had a feeling, once she got in this girls bed she wasn't going to leave it. She had to meet her cheater of a father and his probably prissy daughter who was supposedly her sister she never knew. She didn't want to. Winter girl licks her mouth open one last time, and there is conflict in her stormy ice eyes. "You don't-"

But she's dragging Anna out now. She hears Hans yelling where she was going, why she was leaving. She could care less. About anything but this perfect, gorgeous woman who was leading her into a car, her white-blond hair a cascade down her back, her eyes glinting with lust. They stopped moving only to kiss, and Anna wondered what the hell she was feeling right now.

It felt too good, she felt too nervous, she wanted this girl too much. More than anything she wanted her. Winter girl groaned and her hand pushed into her chest, pushing their breasts together. Even though the thick cloth of winter girls sweater, Anna could feel the cold swell of her breasts. She squeezed them and Anna gasped when winter girl bit her tongue and tugged, sliding her hand between her legs and ruuubbing. She moaned softly.

"I think I'll kill us if we try to drive home," Winter girl whispered, "I want you so badly I won't be able to hold back…"

"I neeed you," Anna licked her mouth and winter girl waited a second, then swallowed hard. She avoided her eyes, then nodded.

"Then umm, my house it is. My dad's not home right now...and umm he won't bother us because he won't be in town, I...we just moved here…" Anna shushed her with a kiss, and then winter girl nodded, squeezing her hand and leading her to a small ice blue Ferrari. "What about your car?" She asked.

"I'm too young to own my car my mom says. I'm only seventeen after-all…" Winter girls eyes flickered with panic.

"I'm nineteen," She said softly.

"I don't care."

"Neither do I." She swallowed hard again, then led her to the other side of the car, opening the door for her. "Get in then."

Winter girl drove fast, and the entire time they drove Anna had to force herself not to lean over and straddle the girl and madly make out with her. Everything was a blur after they reached her apartment, nothing mattered other than that moment winter girl held her and kissed her wildly. Practically shoving her down, hands on either side of her head. They kiss a lot, maybe too much because her lips hurt and felt bruised. Anna could have spent all night doing just that but winter girl had other ideas.

Like peeling off her tank and dress. Anna wondered if winter girl was getting annoyed with her constant moans and gasping, she was so new at all this and winter girl was so good, like she'd handled many female bodies, she knew every spot to touch. It was only when winter girl stopped kissing her belly and crawled down, head between her thighs did Anna go silent. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Baby look at me, watch me. I want you to see your first time, remember me doing this." Anna didn't utter a word in response, and winter girl smiled, guess she liked that. "Mmmm, so wet," she purred, "positively dripping…" Anna could have died from embarrassment at that moment. What was she fucking doing!? Sitting in some strangers bed, some blue-eyed fair-skinned white-haired models bed and fuuuuuuuck, her hesitations went out the window as something slick and wet pierced her wet sex. She bit into her tongue to stop a small little scream, and winter girl smirked against her flesh and began to lick steadily in and out. She shuddered and moaned, her hands finding themselves in winter girls hair, pulling the soft fair locks as her hips moved on their own. This girl had definitely done this before.

"Mmmm," she moaned harshly when two fingertips nudged at her entrance, she shuddered and spread her legs wider. Her cold digits sunk in slowly, and her mouth slid upward, to her clit, which she took in her mouth. She gasped obscenities she didn't even know she knew as the fingers inside her began to move and winter girl sucked and lapped at her little bundle of nerves.

This was sex, this was seeeex, she moaned and bucked her hips. The fingers sunk in deeper, reaching deep parts of her even her own fingers hadn't reached, such slender long fingers, meant to be in a girl, meant to be in Anna. She gasped, squeezing the blanket and pushed her hips into the hand. Winter girl was moaning and mmnnhing into her pussy, she liked this…she clearly liked Anna's taste and the way she was reacting. Anna noticed her own hand between her thighs, pumping steadily inside herself, her jeans at her knees.

"F…fuck," those wonderful, frigid fingers curved inside her, and began to hit some spot, bumping into something extra-sensitive, she felt so weak, she couldn't control her body, she was just shoving herself into this girls mouth and finger and gasping and shouting while practically ripping her blankets. "yesyesyesyesyessssss," she panted hard.

Her thoughts all blended into one, leaving her unable to think about anyone other than winter girl fingering and sucking on herrr, her chest heave and her gasps grew louder. "oh fuck yes, fuck yesssss, I'm cumming!" She ground her hips into winter girls face harder. All her senses were leaving her, she was losing her mind! Then she hit euphoria. She had to be in heaven. Her whole body burned and she was shaking, her legs clamping firmly around winter girl who was still pumping inside her. Winter girl's own gasps of ecstasy soon hit her already sensitive sex, she was going to fucking die from pleasure! She felt high as a kite, bullet proof, she never wanted this to end, she cried out desperately…then she collapsed into the mattress, panting hard. It felt like she had been cumming for a hour, but in actuality it had been barely fifteen seconds.

She felt weak beyond belief, her body pleasurably warm, her breath unsteady and heavy. Winter girl was licking up the mess Anna made and Anna had to stop her because it felt way too sensitive down there…she nodded and came back up to kiss and Anna was gonna fucking die from embarrassment **again** because her mouth and chin were coated with Anna's juices. She denied her a kiss, covering her face with her arms and winter girl giggled, before heading into her bathroom.

Anna shook her head, then sighed heavily. She was right. She wanted nothing more than too be with winter girl in this bed for eternity. She was in love. She had never felt so good before, never felt this way before…winter girl appeared from the bathroom. "Now can I have a kiss," She whispered and Anna nodded. She could still taste herself. It was gross but the taste of winter girl soon overrid it.

They had sex at least two more times, both times winter girl insisting on being the deliverer, eating her to ecstasy, one time using fingers and the other with pure tongue….something she had once thought impossible. She never knew it was possible to feel so good without a penis being involved. They cuddled afterwards, sweaty bodies pressed close, kissing softly and gently.

"Would it be weird if I said I want to be with you…" Winter girl coughed, "Again after this." Anna shook her head.

"What's weird is that I'd say yes if you asked to be with me," she hesitated again, blushing heavily, unable to meet the soft ice blue eyes, "after this I mean, again…" Winter girl sighed heavily with relief. Then she smiled.

"I could get addicted to your taste."

"Oh shut up," She shook her head. "Umm…wake me up early, please," She whispered, and winter girl nodded immediately.

"I'll do that. I have to go out at eight tomorrow morning. So I'll wake you up at five-thirty so I can fuck you a bunch more, theeeen, you can get ready and go home." Anna shivered with anticipation.

"I can't wait to wake up then," She said softly, pressing her naked flesh to the cold girl. She decided she loved being cold, a lot more than she did before, which was a lot. She adored winter and snow. Winter girl held her bottom, and pressed her closer, the blankets cloaking them, they kissed one last time…her lips were seriously going to break, with how hard winter girl kissed.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah…sleep well," She murmured in response, closing her eyes and breathing in her fresh cold scent.

FROZEN

She had always been a morning person. Morning was the best time of the day. A fresh start, every single time…and this time it was better than usual, winter girl kissing and licking inside her, easing her finger around her clit until she shuddered to orgasm once a-freakin-gain. All good things had to come to and end however. She kissed the girl a long time after she got ready, her make up on and her borrowed clothing gone. She scribbled down her address and number and placed it on the bathroom sink. There was actually no tongue this time, just the gentle press of lips and hands gripping and squeezing her butt and pressing her closer, nooow there was tongue and she was weak-kneed and _fuuuuuuck_ , she wanted to stay and get screwed and _actually_ screw back.

She forced herself away when winter girl gripped and squeezed her between the thighs over her borrowed long skirt. Fuck, she shuddered and panted and headed towards the door.

"Hey what's your name," winter girl whispered. "And what's your address so I can drop you off."

"13 Arendelle road, it's actually just around the block so you don't have to drive me. And it'd be suspicious if you just dropped me off when I was supposed to at a friends who lives right down the street." Anna forced herself out the door.

"13…no way" Winter girl shook her head, then muttered something incomprehensible and Anna wondered at her name as well but she was already pulling out of the doorway. Winter girl opened her mouth to say something, probably to ask for her name but she could find it on that note she had to leave. She left, racing across the lawn and down the sidewalk.

FROZEN

"Do I look good," her mom asked her, eyeing herself and spinning in the mirror slightly.

"You look fine," Anna muttered, her thoughts on the beautiful girl who had eased into her life and taken her first time. She was so wet right now. She wanted her more than anything. To kiss her and be held by and hold her. "When will they be here?" Once this was over she'd wait in her room until winter girl called her. She bet she had a pretty name like Aurora, or maybe even Winter? Possible an Anastasia…

"It's actually just a her. Your father could not make it in to town. Your sister has her own car and drove here on her own. She's interested in living here and seeing you." Anna raised her brows. Maybe this girl was going to be nice…probably not compared to winter girl who was as kind as an angel…her mind drifted off and she smiled happily.

"Cool," She responded. Her mother rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom.

"And, she'll be here in about five minutes." Anna nodded. Anna waited in the kitchen, eating some toast, exhausted and hungry still from her activities last night and soo bored, yet kind of excited because she was going to have an older sister. Two years older specifically…she was pleasantly happy.

Time dragged by and then sure enough, exactly at eight the doorbell rang. Her mother was still in the bathroom so Anna opened it herself.

She nearly screamed as ice blue eyes met hers. Said blue eyes widened and a look of horror parted her pretty features.

"…Oh no, oh no no no no!" She shook her head wildly, she had just said the same thing with yes' instead of no's the night before with this same girl. She wanted to die because her sister was here, because this girl who had taken her virginity the night before... was her sister.

…Her sister was winter girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa found the girl more beautiful that any lover she had ever had previously. She suspected of course. The address had been the same, and father mentioned a name. Annette, or Annie, but once she read the note left behind she knew without a doubt that it was Anna. The bubbly little lustful thing she took to bed the night before was her half-sister. Even so she hoped, desperately hoped as she drove down the street, knuckles white from her iron grip that it wasn't so. This girl had everything she'd ever wanted. She was innocent and beautiful and obviously had a heart of gold. Her freckles are adorable and her eyes are bright and warm, but right now…they're shutting her out. Her heart feels like lead.

The first thing she does is lean and to kiss her. And of course, Anna struggles against her. She doesn't break her grip, crushing her lips to the plump ones of not only her sister, but her underage sister. Anna moves an arm as if to strike her, her eyes are wide and she's shrieking into this kiss. Elsa grips her arm in a tight grip and after a long, swollen second, she relents and kisses back. It's just like the night before. The girl melts against her and her eyes are wet with the promise of tears. Elsa is about to use tongue, but the sound of heels on wood makes her draw away. She's breathing heavily, her chest heaving and Elsa can't help but find it endearing how quickly she gave in to desire.

A woman descends from the stairs, face made up and a smile already on her face. Elsa licks her lips, trying to get more of the girl's taste inside her mouth. It was their last kiss after all, Anna's reaction to it made that clear. She composed herself, forced down her burning cheeks, ignoring the steady burn of her loins and smiled thinly. Anna seems to be struggling to keep ahold of herself. For her sake, Elsa decides making another move any time soon would result in an end to any possible relationship.

"Hello," Anna's mother beams and she wonders how that woman can smile at Elsa knowing her husband cheated on her with another woman and made her. She doesn't seem bothered by that however, and her arms wrap around Elsa and Elsa feels uncomfortably warm. Her own mother had never been able to hold her like this. A sickness had taken her. She had shut a lot of people out since then, but she knew she was going to have trouble with this woman. "My name is Anora, and you are?"

"Elsa," She says. "Feel free to call me whatever you like though," She smiles brighter, then turns her eyes to Anna who looks as if she is going to pass out. So cute. "Who's this? My little sis," she licks her lips and is amused when crimson rises from the girls throat to her cheeks. She looks horrified and for a second, Elsa is horrified too. She was never this confident and she was never this…sensual. This girl brought out a side to her…She was of course, aware of how wrong their relationship was but she simply couldn't bring herself to care. She had something special with Anna, one did not simply share such ecstasy with another without there being some connection…

She shuddered at the memory of Anna, of her kisses, her sweet mouth and even sweeter sex. She was usually on the bottom when it came to such acts, usually sought out the butches and dominant types and laid herself before them. In a way she had lost some kind of first to Anna. "That would be Anna, I apologize for her behavior right now, she's usually much more eager to meet and greet someone. Must be the nerves." Elsa forces back a giggle and eyes Anna, who now looks away. She wanted to touch her more….hold her close and kiss away all that reluctance and worry, make her scream and tug at her hair again…taste that sweet honey and lick it out. She forces back a gasp, her skin chilled, her nipples tight against the lace of her bra. She keeps her composure as always however, just like father taught her to…she forces a laugh, and Anna's mother accepts it as real but Anna must notice the flush on her face, the unveiled lust in her eyes because her light skin reddens further, and her eyes mirrored Elsa's. Even if she refused to admit it.

Elsa wondered why things had to be so complicated, why Anna couldn't just be some girl instead of her sister but she decided not question whatever fate did to them. She only hoped fate was kind enough to let them be together. "Dear, would you like to go out to eat," her mother chirps happily Elsa licks her lips and forces herself not to respond. She'd love to go out and eat, her preferred meal a beautiful girl with hair of auburn tied innocently in two braids.

"Yes m'aam," She eyed Anna and smiled, "I'm starving, I don't know about you. Let's go." She heads back upstairs, saying something about grabbing her purse and keys and she and Anna are alone for but a minute. Enough for pretty Anna to grab her by the hands and look into her eyes.

"Please behave. We can talk when we get back," She whispered harshly. The desperate look in her eyes makes Elsa flushed, her body warming even more, how was it possible? She felt like she was burning. She pulled her hands away and slid a hand onto Anna's face.

"I will," She ran her thumb along the girl's cheek, rubbing it softly, and watching with fascination as the soft light skin tinted into a pretty cherry shade. The click click of heels makes her withdraw, and she smiles and Anna looks away and fuck she looks so cute. Her mother smiles and heads for the door.

"I'd like to get to know you more, hopefully I can get to know you over dinner." A soft groan from Anna makes Elsa think that maybe, just maybe this wasn't going to be a good thing.

FROZEN

"Really?! That's incredible, such potential at such an incredibly young age!" Elsa was barely aware of the questions hitting her, every second forcing out an answer, while inside she was tingling because it was in fact Anna that moved to break the rules first. Seated next to her, on the inside of the booth of Rose Garden. Her hand is quivering, and her expression is red but thankfully her mom doesn't notice because her attention is fully on Elsa, it was as if Anna didn't exist. Elsa was most likely reacting more. She didn't expect her to act, especially such a daring move, sliding a warm and soft hand along her jean clad long legs, sliding it daintily along her upper thigh.

Elsa was forgetting what breathing was because who needed it when she had Anna, here and now. The urge to kiss those quivering lips, to have Anna between her thighs devouring Elsa whole, or the other way around, her fingers of tongue deep in the redhead. She choked, taking a long drink of water, suddenly aware of a question.

"Are you dating anyone right now?" Elsa hesitates, and Anna's hand is frozen on her thigh.

"No I'm not," She said weakly. Her thoughts mingled on her former girlfriend, it was a relationship that ended quickly. She said Elsa was too cold, she shut everyone out. She didn't even cuddle. Of course, Anna was different…she shook her head, "No sorry." Her mothers eyes are wide with surprise and the pretty girl she adored let out a breath of relief.

"Why is that," She cocked her head a bit, her hand resting suddenly on her cheek.

"I'm just not interested in things like that," Elsa smiles, her hand reaching out to take Annas to get her intent across, that she didn't want to have anyone at the moment but her. Anna trembles a bit, a smile twitching at her lips. Her ocean blue eyes are wide with relief and cheer. Her mother nods.

"It must be lonely," Anna tugs on her hand lightly, slipping it under a heavy skirt. Elsa chirps back in disagreement, and her heart thumps against her chest cavity as she feels something warm and a bit damp through the thin cloth of leggings. Anna's hips move a bit as she pushes her fingers along the girls clothed sex, earning a soft groan.

"Are you alright," She asks Anna suddenly, interrupting her mother mid-speech. Anna is red as a beet, and shivering with lust, her bottom lip quivering her eyes molten with lust. She clearly wasn't good at keeping her composure. Elsa squeezed her hand, and she stuttered out a no.

"I'm not feeling w…well," She whispered softly.

"I'll take you to the bathroom," Elsa said softly, and her mother said something about being a good big sister already and Elsa almost laughed because she thought she was taking care of Elsa when she was hurt, while in actuality she was going to have sex with her. The guilt was as swollen as the desire, but it was easy to push it away as she "guided" her younger half-sibling to the restrooms. There was a single woman inside the checkered clean place, slowly washing her hands in the sink. Elsa muttered with frustration, grabbing paper towels and pretending to pat down her sweater.'

The woman yawned as she slowly trudged out of the bathroom. Anna licked her lips then, her plump mouth glistening with saliva. Elsa brought her into one of the stalls, backing into it while clasping her hands. Anna is hurriedly pushing her skirt down, desperate in her motions but Elsa stops her and has a smirk written across her lips. She positions Anna so that her back is up against the stall door, and one leg is raised with the knee bent. She doesn't even hesitate as she reaches down and rips the cloth of her leggings.

"Hey," Anna whispers and a rush of heat hits Elsa as her eyes met the wet spot on her white panties. She licks her lips and rushes forward and kisses her, reaching down to press her fingers along her panties. Anna gasps as her manicured nails slide across her clit through her panties, before she peeled them to the side. "We shouldn't-" She hushes her with another kiss. Firmer, applying her tongue. Her lips pressed hard, and Anna's tongue snaked out to twist against hers. There was a dull creak and Elsa paused…there was no one in the restroom with them…what was that noise? Panting very softly, Anna turns her face back, seeming to get off on just her kisses. She tuttuts, gives her another kiss then smirks.

"I have something better little sis," She purrs. Anna almost seems mad that she mentioned that little fact, but she quickly shuts up when Elsa begins to creep down her body.

"No, I'll scream," She gasped in horror. "You can't."

"What did you expect tease," Elsa said very softly, breathing her chilled breath on the girls sex.

She parted her legs more, before reaching up, pulling the cloth away from her dripping womanhood. She wiggled her tongue inside, the girls sweet taste spreading along the taste buds in her mouth, coating her tongue. She moans when nails dig into her scalp and she looks up in time to see Anna bite into her lips and leans back harder against the door.

"Quick, quick, my mom…" Anna begs, and Elsa raises a brow, wondering what the girl thought was going to happen when she slid her hand onto her. She obeyed the girls wishes however, feeling her lifted leg land on her shoulder as she delved inside. She spread her lips apart, pressing her tongue inside quickly, swirling it around and then pressing deeper. She tasted of salt and sweetness, innocence. She found pleasure in giving to this beautiful girl but she wanted her inside too. She tweaked the girls clit with her fingers, licking her way in deeper, steady and firm in the pressing of her flesh, sliding along the inner walls carefully.

She found the spot Anna liked, right on the inner wall. She knew she did when the nails dug inside almost painfully. Elsa remembered to breath, her mind racing, because she was kneeling between her sisters thighs, fucking her with her tongue! What was she doing? She didn't care. She didn't care at allll because she wanted this girl more than anything she had before. She'd keep her safe. Love her and hold her close, and keep their relationship secret. They'd move away, and no one would recognize them as sisters, and they'd kiss all they want in public. Her heart raced. Her dreams would come true with this girl. She'd take her and live with her til they grew old…she worked harder, faster. Her jaw ached, but her effort was rewarded when Anna squeaked very very softly, muffled by her teeth.

"Fuck fuuuck," Anna shuddered, her hips bucking, her moisture dripping between Elsa's light blue lips. "Fuckk, yes, Elsa Elsa, harder," her next harder was a yell and Elsa got the point and moved her tongue to her clit and inserted her fingers instead. The girl's sex practically sucked her in, her cold digits sliding deep and scraping into the apex of her pleasure, as she suckled lightly on her clit, tugging very lightly. Her fingers were soaked in seconds.

Anna slammed her fist into the wall of the stall, "fuck yes, fuck me," her tone was yelled but somehow a whisper at the time. Her tone angry and demanding, desperate and nervous, brimmed with fear and pleasure. She was getting off on the chance of another walking in, of her mother walking in. Elsa got a rush when she heard her sister gasp out a chorus of lewd terms, "you feel so good, you're so good inside," She whined cutely, her eyes squeezed tight, and Elsa curled her fingers in, scraping her nails lightly inside, wiggling her fingers and sucking harder.

Juices gushed down her fingers and palm as she came, Anna's body was stock-still, paralyzed, her hips jerking very slightly, desperate for more yet as if her body was forbidding more movement. She jerked her two fingers in instead, and as she gasped and "fucked" away into ecstasy, she moved her hands down and tried to move her away. Elsa wanted to eat her more, eat her until she shuddered into three more orgasms, but she was obviously almost in pain from sensitivity and terribly nervous if the sweat on her forehead meant anything. The freckles on her cheeks were almost erased by a blush fiercer than any Elsa had seen yet.

"No more," Anna gasped out, her lust erased and obvious guilt making her eyes wet.

"I…I'm sorry, did I do something." Anna shoves her away when she tries to hug her.

"Leave me alone," She gasps out, her eyes wide. "Why do I have to want you, it's not right. I couldn't even think, sitting down, I just wanted you in me and to be in you and then I looked at you and I couldn't help but-" Elsa seized her by the shoulders and slammed her into the stall doors, her pretty little sibling gasps and her tears flow heavier. Elsa kisses her neck softly, licking it.

"Who cares. It doesn't matter. We're not like sisters, we're like lovers. We don't know each other as sisters, and we're only half siblings," She leaned up and Anna was crying harder with anger and guilt and Elsa just wanted to punch someone because in seconds she went from captured to escaping. She held her girl tighter, twisting her fingers into her hair, and tugging. Her kiss was so rough and hard, her lips almost hurt. Anna shuddered into her mouth, and her crying stopped abruptly. She didn't kiss back, but she didn't struggle. She just stood there. Elsa licked her lips, and smirked.

"It's not just that-" Anna gasps and then Elsa holds her close again, kissing her longingly.

"It's fine. It's not like I can get you pregnant. We'll never be cau-" There was a loud snapping noise as Elsa leaned into her further. The door slammed open and they tumbled forward, landing in a heap on the clean but still gross somehow bathroom floor. They were still, two shades of blue twinkling with millions of different feelings, before Anna began to laugh.

"I hate this," and Elsa was laughing too, because they had just broken a bathroom stall door they had fucked on and Anna was still on her mouth and tongue…"I hate this. I think I love you. I mean I like you." Elsa eyed her steadily, her body heavy on the ginger's. Her eyes were filled with confusion and lust, mixed with something unknown which she was positive was mirrored. She smiled, and nodded.

""I like you too. I think you lust me," She admitted, before getting up quickly.

Her heart was going to rip out, she was fucking positive. Anna is staring at her tattered leggings. She slips back into the stall. When she returns she has them off. She tosses them in the trash. Elsa stared. "I threw up on them." Elsa's face scrunched up at the idea of such a thing, but nodded.

"Okay," She giggled.

Anna giggles too. She washes her hands next to Elsa, and then she coughs. "Let's umm, get back to my mother, I'm sure she's wondering what happened."

"We've only been in here for four minutes," Elsa giggled, then smiled, "I know. Felt like longer, but that's what the clock says." She pointed to the clock on the bathroom wall and Anna looks surprised.

"You're umm…good…at touching…" She stammers, the blush on her cheeks harsh. She burst into laughter.

"Thank you Anna. Now come on."

FROZEN

"Oh, what were we talking about," her mother asked. And Elsa smiled.

"I don't remember," hoping the woman wouldn't remember either. Her personal life was exactly what it was, personal, and she liked the mother of her lover, but had no desire to have her pry into Elsa's life. Her face lit up. "Oh right, dating!" Anna tensed up again. Elsa just smiled, wondering what was running through her head this time. She already knew she had no other girl.

"Anna has a very nice boyfriend named Hans." Her eyes widened. W…what? Her hands shook and for just a moment she saw red with rage. She wrenched her hand from the girls. "He's very rich and successful like you!" Elsa could have snapped a neck at that moment and Anna was trembling, and her stupid mom kept talking more. Talking of a long year relationship, with a steady boy, who had straight A's, a promise of a great job, and Elsa surprised herself when her fist slammed into the wall of the restaurant.

"I've finished eating. I'm quite tired. I'd like to go back to my apartment."

Her mother seemed surprised, but nodded and smiled. "Of course! Do take Anna."

She didn't want to fucking look at her. And she spoke up to reject because the angel she thought was an angel was a lie, she was not that innocent girl she thought.

Anna tries to grab her but she slaps her away. "I insist, it's been so long since I've gotten the house truly to myself! You can return her if she's bad! Come on, waiter!" She raised her check.

"Elsa please," she's whispering.

"Shut up," Elsa says very softly. Her tone is apparently scary, and maybe her expression is too because Anna looks terrified and she's backing up a bit and her mother is oblivious and fuck she was so fucking betrayed so jealous so mad! She wanted to strangle, kiss, fuck the girl! Her eyes were wide and begged for forgiveness that Elsa didn't think she could give. As they walked out of the restaurant, heading for Anna's home and then her own, Elsa's feelings only increased. Anna could explain herself. But she better explain fast or she'd hightail it out of this town. Faster than Anna could blink.


	3. Chapter 3

With Anna's luck they were snowed in. The snow had come suddenly and angrily, like a blanket across Arendelle. It was as if it matched Elsa's horrid mood. Eyes burning, she stared out into the snow. She was beyond miserable, miserable was a complete and total understatement. She was in a house she didn't know, which was old and to be quite honest, creepy. And Elsa? Elsa locked herself away behind her bedroom door and had not emerged since an hour before. The house was empty and devoid of any forms of personality, but unopened boxes lay in the living room. Part of her wanted to open them. The plain white furniture lay out as well, white as snow just like everything else that was Elsa's. She squeezes her teary eyes shut, wishing she could stop crying. She been doing it for so long her eyes almost hurt.

This was ridiculous. She just wants to explain herself! Why did her stupid mother have to banish her to this skeleton of what had possibly once been a proper mansion. Why was Elsa acting so immature? She eyed the falling white torrent some more. Her heart races then, and she hops off the couch and trots down the hallway to where she knew Elsa lay. "Elsa," She called softly, running her hand along the wide wooden door, liking how smooth it was. Nothing compared to the skin of her sister. There was no response just like every time before it. She didn't know why she thought this time would be different. She wanted a response. She would not give up…she couldn't, she liked Elsa a lot…loved her a lot.

"Elsa…" There was no response again and this time rage filled Anna to the core. She slams her hand against solid wood, hand aching at the contact but she could care less because this was so unfair and she didn't deserve it. "Elsa! Please just let me explain!" She expects her to sit there and entertain herself until the night is done. Then she would most likely disappear. The anger left as quickly as it arrived and her heart ached. "Please Elsa, I swear it's not what you think!" Again no response. The tears flowed out and Anna wanted to hit herself wondering why she cried so easily. She pressed against the door more, resting her cheek against the cold wood. "Elsa, come on," She sobbed. The cold silence pierced her chest and she backed up, then she steeled herself and thought, thought hard on what Elsa wanted to hear.

She sees her elder half-sibling's face in her mind, after mother opened her stupid mouth and said something ridiculous. She had looked betrayed and angry…and unforgiving. Had her heart been broken before? The answer of what to say hits her as she remembers something else, the jealousy burning in her elders gaze. Hot in a woman so completely cold. Anna's lips spread into a strange smile. She breathes deeply. "I'm all yours," She purred, and she swore she heard Elsa move behind the door. "I'm yours completely."

This is stupid, she shouldn't have to say this, it was her sister. That was what she should have been thinking. She should have had thoughts of guilt and fear but instead she feels warmth spread across her flesh steadily, and her mouth waters at the delicious sound of saying she was Elsa's. "I only want you. I don't want him. I'll explain it if you let me, please…please sis." The silence is heated, and Anna wants to have Elsa slide inside her but instead she has her own hand down there and it'll have to do. She rubs herself gently through her slightly moist panties, she had changed them the second she got home. She wouldn't have if she had known she was just going to get this wet again.

She pushed herself down the door, sliding to the base. Her face burns when she slips her hand into her underwear, reaching down to slide her fingers against herself. She could picture Elsa clearly, kneeling between her thighs. Her burning ice eyes on her, memorizing every part of Anna as if she was the whole world to Elsa. Her breath fell heavy now, and she looked around wildly, stopping when she saw the scarf tossed across the couch. She slid her hand back out and grabbed it quickly, before returning to the door with it in hand. She dropped to her knees, and inhaled it's scent. "Elsa," she whined and breathed deeply. The sugary, soft white scent of her half-sibling filled her nose. It was a gentle yet piercing scent and it made a lightning bolt shoot through her belly, electric and wild. Her fingers were to warm but they would be ok she supposed as she slid them into herself. She felt light-headed. Her lips parted eagerly for her own fingers and she wondered when she became…like this. She was doing so many bad things lately. Yet the only thing she felt guilty about was the fact that she didn't feel guilty about her behavior!

"Fuck me," She gasped as she moved her digits inside, her inner walls tight and squeezing. She wondered what the inside of Elsa was like…her mouth watered as she began to move her hand hard. Each eager stroke of her hand sent pleasure through her stomach like a wave, her thoughts entwining with each other. She whispered Elsa's name like a chant, her sex dripping at the thought of her lovely winter girl holding her by the hip and fucking her with her fingers. Her wrist hurt from it's bad angle and she sighed heavily and stopped. Her cheeks burned as she stared at the glistening moisture on each white members of her hand. She practically choked from embarrassment as she laid back, her fingers slipping back in.

"Better," She whispered softly, and then added her ring finger. She groaned deeply as the image of Elsa changed completely in her head. Her heart pounded madly and she moved her hand hard, trying to get deeper and gasping out as she pictured it, fuuuuck, Elsa thrust, her hand reaching a deep deep unseen part of her… "Fuck me Elsa, yes! Elsaaaa," She moaned, "you're in me so deeeep!" She couldn't keep the obscenities in her, she was never able to. Not when it came to Elsa. Her body was seized by heat and she wished so fucking desperately that it was her cold cold hand was in her, fisting her, or had her hand in her in general, or-her body jerked in the air as she pictured a toy, penetrating her long and deep like nothing else. Her wrist was in pain.

"Elsa! I neeeed you, I need you in me," She cried out, her fingers not reaching deep enough, she scowled and moved her hips. She wasn't even close, she couldn't come if it wasn't Elsa, she needed Elsa! The door slammed open and Anna shivered at the rush of cold air. Her lovely, wintery sister was scowling fiercely and there was a harsh blush spread all along her face. She wore a loose pair of silk pants and her chest was devoid of clothing. Anna smiled weakly as she noticed her perked, light pink nipples. She licked her lips and spread her thighs wide. "Elsa, please make me come," She whispered.

Elsa didn't say anything. She continued her silent treatment but tugged Elsa towards her across the wooden floor. No no no what was she doing, she couldn't just…Anna's heart thumped and her cheeks were inflamed at the sight of her sister gently licking at her fingers, licking the juices off. "Wasting this," She muttered, then tsked. A shudder tore through Anna as her mouth enveloped the digit. Her tongue was strange and rough, and her mouth was cold. Anna desperately wished this sucking was happening between her legs. "Mmmnn," Elsa moaned, lapping along the whole length, before pulling it from her mouth. There was a moist pop before she captured another finger. She repeating the delicious process, each lap of her tongue, each suckle making Anna's pussy drip more obscenely and her nipples tease against her sweater.

Elsa's white skin was colored, her eyes faded and foggy with desire. She pulled her fingers free, breathing heavily. Elsa stared into her eyes then. "I want to know why you did that to me. Why you made me the third member of your affair." Anna ignored the question because she was horny and she wanted to cooome. She eagerly pressed herself against her half-sibling. "Stop that Anna, please!" The pale haired girl grabbed her wrists and slammed them down on either side of her head. Her eyes were narrow and filled with annoyance. Anna said nothing about how this show of rage was making her condition worse, but she relented and stopped her movements.

"It…it's complicated," She panted softly, "please not now." Elsa shushed her and leaned close.

"I expect an answer as soon as I'm done," She said, her voice a whisper. Even as she said it she eagerly placed her fingers against her sex, she was heavy on top of her, and her fingers pierced hard as she kissed. Anna struggled to kiss her back because fuck she was addicted to her, and the sensation of her frigid body against her and her cold tongue and fingers in her! Elsa pulled away from her mouth, a string of saliva between them and smirked as she began to move hard inside Anna, who arched and gasped her name.

"I love you," She whimpered as those fingers pistoned in her, curving and rubbing so deliciously that she was fucking losing her mind she she was going to come, so soon, but Elsa smirked and kissed her neck and licked her lips and then smirked wider when she noticed Anna's blush.

"Say it again. Say you love only me," Elsa purred sweetly and Anna didn't hesitate because it was so true, she loved her she loved her and she needed that paused hand to keep moving.

"I only love you, I love you," her words earned her a thrust and she got the point and she shuddered at what Anna was doing to her! She panted it, and then Elsa did it again and she cried it out, Elsa's cold cold fingers pushing in that spot over and over until she had to bite her lip to stop from screaming and Elsa whispered to let it out and she couldn't hold it back. Elsa's face was flushed and full of desire and arrogance and it felt so good and she screamed it, screamed her release, screamed Elsa and how much she loved her. Elsa never stopped thrusting even when it began to ache, and Anna began to push against her because it felt so good it hurt but then the pain faded and she swore she fucking lost her mind because she was seeing stars and all she saw was Elsa Elsa Elsa and she was coming for the second time in a row!

When she stopped shaking Elsa was holding her and kissing her neck and she felt so warm. "I love you too," Elsa whispered in her ear, and placed a strangely warm cold kiss on her neck, running her hands along her body, squeezing her breasts. "But I still need an explanation."

"I'll…I'll explain everything…"

FROZEN

Elsa listened silently and her stare was cold and penetrating as Anna explained. "I…I was stupid to like him. He was new to school and cool and refreshing and attractive." At this Elsa's face scrunched up and she huffed. Anna rolled her eyes and once again noticed the immaturity of her elder sister. "So I dated him, and we never really got anywhere. We kissed a lot. But I never let him do…that. I just haven't had time to break up with him," She let off nervously and Elsa stare hardened and she wished she could say something better that would make this all better.

"So you're a coward and are unable to break up with him," Elsa said in disgust and Anna flinched because she was not a coward. She was the most standup girl in school, he was just cute and nice to her more than anyone and he hated to break his heart. "A year Anna, I don't think you understand the situation. A boy willingly dated you for a year and didn't break it off with you when they didn't get any sex…you are unbelievable!" The last word was shouted. And just like that all the anger was back no love or lust. "I can't believe you touched me, you're so treacherous, how do I know I'm not just another pers-"

"Because I had sex with you. Because you're my sister," she shouted back, "Don't act like you understand me because you don't! I'm trying to figure it out okay? I'll break it off with him when it's the right time!"

"I'm not going to wait," Elsa hissed softly, her eyes narrow and flickering with dark anger. "I'm not going to be that girl you fuck on the side. It's wrong. I won't let you play with him anymore." Her hands slammed on the table, and she stood and walked into the other room. Anna slumped with defeat and wondered what in the fuck she was going to do. Then Elsa returned and grabbed her by her long ginger locks and crushed their lips together. "I want to leave this town." A shudder of dread tore down Anna's spine at the idea of it. At not being able to spend time with her. It was February Vacation and she wanted everyday to be with her! "But I love you and the idea of not having you in my life is horrible."

Anna said nothing and stared into those horrid blue eyes which were filled with disappointment, lust, anger, fear. "I don't want to lose you so make a choice," and now Anna understood the fear. "You either break up with him…or you have me."

The obvious choice was Hans. No, not the obvious, the moralistic choice was Hans. He was smart, rich, intelligent, and kind, and not her sibling. He wouldn't be a bad dude to settle down with and then she thought of Elsa and looked at her and the choice was obvious because for some reason, fate had decided that she fell deep in love with Elsa and lost her innocence and heart to Elsa so she wanted Elsa. She ran her fingers along the pale girls soft, sharp pretty face. Ran her own mouth across that heart shaped, gloss covered lips.

"You. I won't hesitate to choose you," Anna shuddered against her mouth.

"I love you so much," Elsa whispered. "Why? I don't know why because you're beautiful and you orgasm to cutely, screaming my name every time, and you're so…"She pressed her hand to her breast, "so very kind." Her blue eyes held nothing but love now. "I get that you don't want to hurt him. But you have too. For me…for…for us," Elsa murmured against her ear. Her hand was gentle as she slid it down. "Do you want to go out to eat, or do you want me," She purred. Her stomach growled and Anna wished she could kill it because Elsa had just said thatshe could eat Elsa. Elsa seemed to sense her trouble and giggled. "We have all the time in the world, or at least until vacation ends."

Anna shuddered at the idea. All vacation. She would break it off with Hans. Short, straight, to the point…and she'd be with Elsa…her heart pounded in her chest.

FROZEN

Anna's expression was one of horror as Elsa pulled into the parking lot. "Why are we here," she stuttered and Elsa giggled.

"Just a quick stop before dinner, I promise it'll be quick."

"…E…Elsa, this is a sex shop."


	4. Chapter 4

It's hard not to laugh watching Anna explore a sex shop. Her hands currently held a particularly large dildo, covered completely with sharp and painful looking studs and a thick head that would probably hurt going in. It was purple. "Is that was you like," Elsa teased, her hand lingering upon the girl's bottom, squeezing very softly. She knew of course that it wasn't but the comment was so worth it, the flush of her cheeks. Her eyes widen and she shook her head hurriedly, her mouth still hanging slightly open from the shock of seeing it. "Why don't you pick something out you like?" Anna's bright blue eyes widened with anxiety and she looks around and clutches herself.

"But I'm underage," she whispers and Elsa can tell it really bothers her, it's making her feel like a criminal most likely. Then Elsa giggled. That was the problem with this? She was underage?

"Love, go find something," She insisted slowly, "Just relax. I'll be right back, I'm putting in a particular order for us." The ginger's eyes narrowed, filled with suspicion. Elsa laughed because she was beyond adorable, she squeezed the girls shoulder then pushed her very lightly. Even with her suspicions, she wandered off and Elsa waited. Once she was sure the girl's attention was gone she went up to the front desk. She rung the little silver bell, eyeing the…interesting apparel that lined the walls. From crops to butt plugs to full-body leather suits. Some of this stuff was so bizarre but with the way her life was right now, Elsa was in no place to judge.

There was only one other person in the shop, a tall and skinny woman layered with tattoos whose hair was cropped short. She seemed to like the look of Anna, and was showing her a large phallus shaped strap on that actually resembled an actual penis in color and design. Anna was blushing and giggling happily with her. Elsa shook her head… she didn't want to know. She felt a bit jealous, but she had no doubt Anna was hers so she didn't worry about the woman. She probably wasn't Anna's type anyways.

"Hello! Welcome to Oaken's Forbidden Fruit, how may I help you," Her eyes widened with surprise at the adorable and bubbly man that appeared. He had thick heavy locks of ginger on his face, and a cap on the top of his head. His mouth was curled into a bright, glittering smile. "Hello dear, you're new here," he chirped, his voice was very cheery and happy.

"Oh, um yes," She looked around, then smiles, "my name is Elsa." She swallows nervously and then leans close. "I have a…particular order," She whispered, "if it's not a problem…" His attention drifted from her to her little sister talking with the woman.

"Oh hello," He boomed, staring at Anna. It took a second for the pretty girl to realize he was saying hello to her. She looked over and her face lit up with alarm and fear. Elsa had hoped his attention wouldn't stray to her. The worst that would happen was that he would bump them out. They hadn't touched each other so there was no proof of them being in a relationship. Her heart pounded as "Oaken" eyed her skeptically, yet still smiled. Then he shrugged and looked away with a big wink. "It's called forbidden fruit for a reason," he giggled when Elsa stares in shock. "Carry on," he says to Anna and then ginger girl hesitated, before she turned away and talked to the woman next to her again. He turned his attention back to her. "I think you're cute together. Despite the incest and underage factors," he giggled playfully.

She couldn't come up with a proper response. How did…"How do you know about that," she choked out, her ice blue eyes filled with shock. He shrugged.

"I felt that tingle," He said seriously, then smiled again. "What about them goodies you wanted," He said softly, and she appreciated how quiet he was.

"Are you sure…now that you know, you can get in trouble for-" He coughed loudly and she went quiet at the look in his eyes. He was warning her to mind her own business. A strange show of kindness in the form of intimidation? She struggled to understand this man, she looked away.

"I want…a…umm, a strap-on, sized…a particular color…" Her cheeks burn white hot as she whispers, and he giggles reasurredly.

"Sure thing, come with me into the back rooms," he beamed. Anna was watching her now as he opened up the door attached to the counters, she waved and smiled. She looked suspicious again, and Elsa winked before walking back with Oaken. He was a surprising size, she hadn't really noticed. He was huge, immensely tall, towering almost. She felt tiny beside him and realized that taking advantage of his kindness probably resulted in bad things happening to someone. The backrooms were completely littered in boxes, labels indicated they were filled many sets of toys and contraptions. Elsa focused on the task ahead of her. "What exactly is it that you're lookin for," He asked.

"I want to buy a custom-made strap on, harness and all," She said, and as the words came from her mouth she felt her face light on fire. She felt beyond embarrassed but he seemed unfazed. "And I want it to be blue…"

"A good size for that lass would be a solid seven inches perhaps," He muttered, "I don't know about custom-made…we don't really do that here, but we have many different ones. Want any studs?" She shook her head, "and realisticness?"

"Not realistic at all, I don't really want it to look like a penis," She mumbled, her mind stuck at the thought of that size. She could picture it already, Anna shuddering beneath her, the large fake toy piercing her again and again until she screamed for Elsa. She shook her head as she grew aroused, her nipples perking, hidden behind her sweater. She crossed her arms uncomfortably and he just giggled.

"I already know the perfect size!" His eyes were twinkling as he disappeared behind a shelf, she saw him behind,grabbing a box, glancing at it, then he returns and fuck, it's perfect! "We're closed tomorrow, I'm afraid you'll have to take it tonight," he said and crossed his arms across his barrel chest. She shook her head, Anna would definitely be suspicious…but perhaps Elsa could convince her to wait. She smiled.

"I'll take it," She beamed. He gave her the thumbs up.

"200 dollars," He smiled.

Her jaw dropped. "E…Excuse me," She gasped softly. He smiled wider.

"My bad, 199 dollars and 99 cents!" She swallowed hard, eyes wide as they walked back. He stopped only to place the box it was in in another box. She appreciated that, it hid what was in the package. She realizes suddenly what she's doing. He's trying to scam me!..but at the same time he seems genuine…why is it so expensive? She voiced her thoughts and he looked at her seriously. "I promise you it is well worth the money, worth so much more, but I give you a good deal because I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Her cheeks reddened and she nodded. He was probably right.

"What about it is so expensive," She asked softly and he smirked.

"The harness is made of thick black leather, so it will rest on you quite comfortably and securely. The harness also has pretty genuine sapphires along it. And the member itself is thick and solid, and it will also bring great pleasure." She shook her head. Two hundred dollars. On a strap on. But it sounds almost beautiful. To wield that on Anna…I'd gladly pay ten times the price. Not like I can't afford it with my immense fortune.

"Alright, I'll buy it," She smiled. He beamed, winked, and marched out of the back section of the store.

"I knew you would," He giggled. Shit, is this worth it? Of course it is but how do I even know Anna will want it in her, maybe she'll be to nervous. She gave him the money in cash, and he nodded. "I won't say anything about her and you don't say anything about the dealings that go in here," As Elsa stared into his deep eyes, she realized she was scared of what would happen to her if she broke this deal. She nodded, gravely and then Anna was at her side and was nervously grasping at her hand and squeezing.

"Yes sir," She said, her voice nervous. She took the medium-sized package from the counter. Anna reached for it and she smacked her hand away and glared. Anna was eyeing the box with slit eyes and she hid it behind her back.

"Mind your business," She said softly, and playfully, before backing up towards the door of the store. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." Anna huffed.

"Fine," She grumbled, "I expect everything on the freaking menu! You should have told me about this trip before. Nothing for you tonight," She said nervously, yet seductively and teasing at the same time and she was gone, out the door. She hesitates, looks back at Oaken who is gone behind the front desk then at the butch who has an attractive girl with her now…and heads out. She smiled. This had been a great night.

FROZEN

The trip back to her old mansion was long, and boring, and fuck Elsa wanted Anna in her bed. She wondered if the girl was up for it though. Her eyes were constantly attempting to close. Her yawns were constant as well. Was she too tired for more sex? Elsa's mood grows dark because she wants Anna beneath her. To see her melt! She'd have to drive fast then, get Anna nice and warm in her bed, and fuck her until she passed out. She shivered madly at the thought.

When she reached home, it appeared Anna was asleep, eyes shut and her chest moving slowly. She shook her head. Damn it. She sighed,and went to the other side of the car. She helped the girl out who was bleary eyed and mumbling.

They went inside…and much to her disappointment, they went to bed with clothes on. The box lieing neatly beneath the bed. Anna deep asleep. She wanted more sex, she muttered to herself as she turned around. Anna cuddled into her, arms wrapped around her and pulling her close. The fatigue hit her then, and she realized how long today had been. They had met the day before! Now here they were…I don't regret it! Love is a sudden thing. It's irrational, I've heard that before. What I'm feeling…it's love…there's no doubt about it, I want her to be mine completely, and I want to be hers. They had just argued earlier that day, made love in a bathroom stall…she squeezed her eyes shut, her heart thudding gently in her chest.

She reached down. She'd have to satisfy herself. She moved her fingers in gently, underneath her pajama shorts. It was past midnight, she realized. No wonder Anna was asleep, she was a kid after all. The dinner they had just had was more of a large midnight snack. Time flew with Anna. We should slow downnn she gasped and shuddered as she slid her fingers beneath her panties and inside herself. She snuggled back into her younger sibling, delved those fingers in deeper. She moved her fingers, hitting the parts of her she knew would make her hit that peak. She had done this many times before…she gasped and leaned up, putting her hand down to steady herself. Anna appeared before her, a phantom before her, her fingers gentle as they pressed inside her core, lapped at her clit. She clenched the sheets beneath her, eyes wide as she bucked her hips into her own hand. Her thoughts focused all around the presence beside her, the fingers inside her. She squeezes her eyes shut now, digging her fingers in deep. She clenched around herself and she felt undeniably lonely.

"I love you," She panted softly, her breath heavy. She shuddered hard, fingers slick as they slipped and slid inside her sex, thumbing her clit. She was going to cum! She gasped, trying to get more of her own fingers, then she heard Anna stir through the blinding, deafening heat of her potential orgasm…part of her wanted to stop…the other part of her screamed to continue.

"Lemme see," Anna complained softly, and Elsa shuddered and froze.

"Anna," She whispered, her cheeks hot. Her body moves on its own, and Anna suddenly seems fascinated.

"You're beautiful," She whispers and now, Elsa's fingers are moving like lightning. Anna smirks at the sight of her, and Elsa stared at her beautiful, heart shaped face…"Put it in me," She said very softly. "Anything," She said after that. Those big blue eyes widened very slightly, and much to her dismay, a confidence suddenly appears in those eyes and Elsa shudders because she feels as if she has lost control of this relationship and Anna knows it right now, she knows it.

"On your back," Anna says sternly, and Elsa hesitates.

"I…I think I'd rather be in you," Elsa says very slowly, and her face is on fire, and her heart is going to tear out of her from the lust in Anna's once sleepy gaze.

"I know you would, but I don't think that's gonna happen," her beautiful little sister says, and sits up straight. Anna grasps her chin then, and her kiss is powerful, and Elsa is melting beneath her. She reaches for control but she realizes, she doesn't have it anymore, not even a sliver of it. Anna's tongue is wet and hot as it thrusts in her mouth, and Elsa gasps and gets on her back and suddenly Anna is on top of her. Her little shorts are being forced down, and Anna's pajama pants are gone too. "I want to melt into you," She purrs in Elsa's ear.

Elsa wraps her arms around her then, tugs her close. She's scared. She's so scared because now it's different. Her little sister is holding her bare, sensitive heart in her hand. Anna can hurt her. Hurt her like nothing before. Anna kisses her neck, and Elsa shudders as she licks down, placing light smooches against her pale white flesh. Her eyes are heavy with lust. She tugs down the top of Elsa's tank top, and then applies her tongue at her breasts.

The mouth is clumsy of course, Anna is a virgin when it comes to giving but the feeling of their sexes pressing together makes that tongue create pleasure like no other. Anna's smiling as she suckles, and Elsa…notices a bareness in her now. She's nervous. Her lover's sex is hot and slick, and fuckkk it feels so good against Elsa's. They're melting together. "Move," Elsa says very softly in Anna's ear, and the girl seems relieved. Anna's fingers twine with hers, and then pin her own up above, on the mattress. "Say you love me." Anna whispers as she moves her hips.

The words flow out of her like a stream. Soft and desperate and nervous and pleading. Anna kisses her again, holds her arms down harder, and oh goddd it feels so good…and at that point, Elsa was lost. Lost in her sisters, scent, her beautiful face, her ginger locks, her mumbled obscenities. Everything was white hot as they slipped against each other and suddenly nails are brought into the scene as they dig into each other and kiss hard.

Anna is grounding against her, and then she pauses, and she seems to realize something, and her presses are more firm this time. "Annnna," She whined with wide eyes, because their clits are together and Anna is holding up her leg and rocking into her so hard. She gasps, and Anna smirks and kisses her again. Her tongue moves steadily against Elsa's, and she's so slick and wet….

She struggled, she wanted to move her hands and wrap herself around her girl and scream her name. Instead Anna was pinning her and that alone brought its own ecstasy. She writhed, her eyes widen, her nails digging into Anna. She realized then how much she was panting and moaning and that embarrassment made her arousal grow. "Come for me Elsa, I want to see you come," Anna whispered and the words triggered a powerful sensation in her belly.

"Anna," She shrieked, and one more, hard push of their wet sexes together made her break. The grip on her hands held firm and she cried out desperately as her senses caught fire. She mewed desperately as stars exploded along her eyes and in her stomach and sex, Anna's delicious gasps and words making it worse. She couldn't breath, was she going to die? She couldn't see she was practically sobbing with pleasure, they were writhing together, all she could feel was Anna Anna Anna Anna!

Then it was all over and she was panting hard, eyes wide and chest heaving. Her body was warm and Anna was staring into her eyes, and her nails were running along Elsa's cheek. "Thought you died there for a sec," Anna giggled, and Elsa flushed and struggled.

"Let me go," She muttered, "pinning me like that…you animal." Anna smirked wide.

"Something tells me you don't want me touching you like that." She was usually the one being dominated, yes it was true, but Anna was different. One action, one word, one mistake and their fragile abomination of a relationship was gone. "Elsa…why are you crying," Anna said in alarm. And Elsa smiled.

"Because I love you so much, don't leave me, please don't leave me," She sobbed, and Anna stares for a very very long moment…before she holds her close.

"I won't Elsa. I promise you I won't." She held her close, their chests pressed together, her body so very very solid and warm. Elsa's eyes slide shut, and she falls asleep to the sound of Anna softly whispering promises.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna woke up when her hand instinctively moved to grasp ice blond locks. The tongue pushing and piercing her wet entrance was a huge part as well, of course. "Shit," Anna panted softly, bucking her hips up into the girls waiting cold mouth. She stared down and met bright, ice blue eyes burning with nothing but affection. Her hands grasped and her winter girl spread her wider, delved deeper, pushed her tongue along her inner walls and scraped her nails lightly across her little bundle of nerves. Anna's back arched on it's own, "Fuck Elsa, fuck," She whispered tiredly, aroused beyond belief but way too tired, her body felt weak and almost sore when she hit her peak, her body locking up and heat burning her cheeks and sex. She clutched she sheets as she gushed, that wet tongue licked up her juices hungrily, before delving deep again. Anna was to weak to complain, her eyes squeeze shut and she instead whines desperately, grasping and tugging at that hair. A part of her wanting her to stop, the other part desperate for deeper, fuck deeper and as always her horny mind won and she arched again, and Elsa moaned.

"Anna, you came so much," She purred softly in her gentle, soft voice and lapped it up. Now Anna pushed her away, and she gathered her arms around herself. "What's the matter," The heart-shaped face had an expression of worry. Anna flushed and looked away at the sight of her own moisture on her mouth and chin, which Elsa noticed, smirking and licking it up. "Sorry, I know, you said not to do that to you." That meaning that delicious, painful second orgasm that Elsa seemed to be a master at drawing from her. It made her feel so strange, how she imaged Ecstasy or Cocaine or some other dangerous drug made druggies feel. And it hurt at first, the first half of it pain, no not pain…it stung, was uncomfortable and Anna didn't like it even if it brought her to the ecstasy it drew out afterward.

"You just look so cute I don't want to stop," Elsa smiled, before she leaned in to kiss and Anna turned her face away. A look of disappointment flashed across her face and she sighed. "Yes, I'll brush my teeth and let you brush your teeth, I'll have you know I did so before I ate you so it's clean," She muttered and hopped off the bed. Anna giggled and followed her through the pretty bedroom. She had been here for three days and as she expected each day brought bliss. Over and over again they had sex, in different places and different positions, kissing wildly and roughly sometimes, Anna raking her nails into Elsa. They didn't discuss that first night, Elsa's tears. Elsa seemed humiliated and Anna relented and let her dominate. It wasn't even about dominance she just wanted to touch. Why did there have to be dominance?

But it made Elsa happy. Being here and having sex all the time and on every flat surface in the house. They had also decorated the house a lot, their only trips out being for food and decorations. Everything in here was blue, white, or gray. In two days time some movers would be coming and would be putting in crystal chandeliers, beautiful carpets, and to renovate the disgusting excuse of a fire place they had. Elsa had held her close and whispered in her ear as those fingers curled inside that it was Anna's home too, that once she was eighteen they could stay here, and she had cum then, staring in those hopeful, devoted eyes. Anna wondered if she looked as lost as Elsa did, she was sure she did because she felt lost. All she wanted to do was make Elsa happy no matter the cost, and she grew angry at the thought of Elsa being taken from her, and when she got to thinking about it Elsa always noticed and they kissed away the worry that she was sure they both shared.

Life here was heaven here. No mother to nag, no Hans, nothing but Elsa Elsa Elsa. Elsa stopped brushing her teeth as a loud ring sounded in the air. A cell phone, Elsa's cell phone? Anna stared in surprise when she heard Elsa slam her fist into the wall as she passed in, she put her brush down, spit out the paste, washed her mouth out and followed her. Elsa shot her a withering look, her eyes were wide and brimming with tears and she hadn't even spoken yet. Anna retreated. "Hello father." Elsa said coldly. She began to pace as their shared father spoke, her face dropping. "Yes, yes I met Anna." Anna furrowed her brows and Elsa clenched her shirt and started to tremble. "No, I didn't…I didn't infect her." She whispered, then she shook and spoke louder, "I said no I didn't, I didn't tell her about me, she doesn't know about it, she won't know about it." She slumped, and Anna's heart pounded and she walked closer, but she pushed her away and walked away from her. There was nothing but agony on her face.

"She has a boyfriend," Anna said stonily, "she wouldn't be interested in girls anyways, you can't turn someone into a homosexual, I didn't. Why is this bothering you so much!?" Her voice rose in volume, "who cares!? Who cares if I'm spending the week with her!? I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't bring a girl here!.." Elsa flinched visibly, and Anna went to her then, and pressed to her. Elsa moved her hands to push her away but she was determined and she held her lover, her sister close and cuddled into her. The tears seemed to stop then, and Elsa wrapped an arm around her and held her closer. "Father. I want you to hang up, I'm an adult. Anna is nearly an adult and you didn't even want to sign her birth certificate so don't you fucking act like you care about her!" Anna held her face, and Elsa's eyes met hers. Anna nearly melted because those eyes were shining with love, love so powerful it felt like her heart was swollen, "I'm not interested in any men you send my way. I don't want you to come to my house and if you do, I will call the police…." Elsa hesitated, and drew into herself… "Yes. I'm…I'm sorry…I won't take that tone with you again. I won't threaten you again. Yes, I'm sorry. Forgive me…I'll work on it…" Just like that, Elsa was drawing away again. And the tears were dripping again. "A new start, you're right. I'll….fix myself. Don't worry." She breathed deeply. "Yes…goodbye."

"FUCK," Elsa screamed and her phone flew, and Anna flinched, surprise when it didn't smash open. Elsa threw some kind of temper tantrum them, all cold and enraged, and Anna simply sat there and watched her smash, and destroy until finally she whispered Elsa and the hysteria was directed at her, and she was being kissed. Her tugged viciously, and the kisses and bites placed on her neck were almost painful, and so were the fingers that pushed in her. "Say it," Elsa whispered in her ear, her tone dangerous, and Anna was lost and confused and hurt and she was worried about her love, and she gasped.

"Say what,"She gasped, and those fingers pushed deeper and harder and Anna cried out in a confusing mixture of pain and pleasure. "Stop it, you're hurting me," Elsa just pushed against her, and kissed her neck hard and bit and then her mouth, and it was with bruising force. Anna's eyes shot wide and she moaned hard, as her winter girl curved her fingers and pistoned painfully and yes she liked this, yet she was afraid because Elsa was so angry and so poss…her heart pounded and she realized what she wanted to hear, a nd she clutched Elsa and rocked against her hand. "I love you," She mumbled, and tore her fingers down Elsa's back and Elsa smirked and pulled away, her cold eyes were sheltered and hid her away. Anna spread her thighs, and she pounded in deeper, harder and so fucking rough! "Yes," She gasped, "It feels good," She whispered desperately and Elsa bit the shell of her ear.

"Say you're mine, say you won't leave me," She growled insistently and Anna stared into her eyes and whispered it, as those finger pushed deep, curled again, hit that spot and she was jerking and screaming and Elsa was watching her with cold eyes, her face expressionless, and Anna felt so incredibly bare. Elsa was stripping her apart, and she clung to her and kissed her again, and finally the cold gave way and Elsa was holding her again, this time not like she owned her, like she loved her, like she needed her. She was shuddering and Elsa was as well, for entirely different reasons.

She panted for a long moment once her orgasm high passed. Her sex felt swollen, painful, she was officially used. She cuddled into Winter girl who pushed her away and shook her head. "This is wrong."

The words echoed dully in her head. Anna hardened her expression and lifted Elsa's face. "Shut up," She snapped and Elsa pushed her away again, angry now.

"You don't understand I infected you, I made you sick like me! Father's right, I'm bad for you, I'll make you unhappy," Elsa insisted desperately, and that hysteria was back except this time she knew Elsa fucking her wouldn't make it better. Her words had met empty ears. Her love wasn't reaching her. Elsa was on a rant, shouting again about how she was a sick person, how she made Anna sick, how Anna needed to get away from her, how she was disgusting and Anna couldn't be with her, and as she spoke her voice grew even louder and faster until Anna wanted to scream. Stop saying it stop saying it!

"STOP IT," Anna screamed and Elsa's head flew to the side as a loud crack sounded in the air. Tears fell from Anna and she wanted to hit someone, she loved Elsa, "don't you leave me!" She shrieked and sobbed and fell to her knees, Elsa was clutching her face and staring. The red welt on her face practically glowed. Some part of Anna, some part of her knew that it wasn't the first time that mark had been there. She buried her face in her arms and it all hit her then.

This was wrong! It was sick, they were disgusting. Incestuous for each other, and both girls! She slumped and held herself, "I know! I know it's wrong! But it's not your fault! I can't stop these feelings and I don't want to! I love you, I love you," Elsa kneeled and held her, "I love you," She said sternly and Elsa kissed her mouth, and fuck now they were sobbing together.

"I love you too. I'm sorry, I hurt you, I'm sorry," Anna stared into her eyes, and she clenched her fists.

"I don't care about that, I don't care about how sick this is! I don't care," and the look in her eyes said that Elsa felt the same, or wanted to, her ice blue eyes were wide. She clutched her, and tried to relax, but her heart wouldn't slow down, she kissed winter girl's neck. Something welled up in Anna, something dark and dangerous, and she pushed closer to Elsa and held her, forced her near and returned the nip to the ear. "If you leave me…if you fucking leave me," she lowered her voice to a hiss. Her nails curled into Elsa, and Elsa's in her, "I'll kill both of us." Part of her was horrified about what had come from her own lips. She couldn't imagine not being with Elsa. It was wrong, and sick, and a million other words but it was the truth. She would in seconds. Anna was all of Elsa's, and Elsa was all of Anna's. It couldn't be any other way.

Elsa stared in horror as she registered what was said. And then…a smile spread her lips. "Anna…" Her voice was cold and hollow and loving all at the same time. "Anna," the surprise left her face. "Same. It's the same for me. Swear it. Swear it, swear we'll be together forever."

"You first," Anna whispered, and they moaned and kissed and Anna reached her arms around and held her closer.

"I swear we'll be together forever," Elsa nodded, and they both hesitated and fear was in Elsa's eyes and in Anna's, she was sure, as well.

Anna drew away. "I should go, shouldn't I. We should separate for a while…what did I just say," She clutched her head. "Just said I'd kill us. Just said I'd kill you," Elsa touched her arm and Anna kissed her again. Elsa climbed on top, straddled her lap. Her eyes narrowed, those ice blue, loving orbs on her.

"Don't worry. I was thinking the same thing..." Elsa smiled.

The statement made her blood run cold. What…what was happening to them? Despite it all...Anna was relieved, and she smiled too.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe it's all over tomorrow. I have to go back home to mother, and…and leave you," Anna whispered, and Elsa shuddered with anxiety, grasping the girls hand quickly. She was just as troubled, but she didn't say anything. Anna's skin was so warm, even through the heavy cloth of the mittens, or maybe it was just Elsa who was warm. Elsa buried her face in the girls neck, and eyed the midnight sky from the corner of her eye. All the stars, barely visible by the crisp winter clouds. It was beautiful. She had thought the idea romantic, lying out in the snow, curled up together watching what they could see of the stars. Elsa hesitates, before she climbs up, on her knees, one leg on either side of Anna's.

"I love you," she whispered softly, Anna's fingers trail up her face and she shivers, her nails feel so good. Anna licks her lips and stares into her eyes, before she reached up and undid Anna's high bun. Her light blond hair fell to her shoulders, a curtain, and she exhales deeply because arousal is making her heart pound and her body hot. "Let's do it," Anna says playfully, "right out here in the snow. It's night, no one'll see," She pulls her mittens off, Her hand slides down Elsa's body, who trembled and squeezed her eyes shut. She tensed as Anna's hand slid into her pants, then her panties.

"Anna," She whispered…staring at that gorgeous face. I can't believe I haven't used it on you yet…it's being wasted. She meant the strap on she had paid 200 dollars for which lay unused under her bed because she was too nervous! Would she never use it? She bit her lip as Anna rubbed her gently with her palm, her thoughts drifting back to Anna's warm touch.

"No fingers for you," She teased, her bright eyes dark, the dark sky casting a delicious shadow across her face. She was beyond beautiful, her freckles were brought out. She shuddered as Anna rubbed again, allowing her younger sibling to do as she pleases because Anna loves to touch her for some reason. She swallowed and stared down. Anna was smiling happily, "I'd be so happy if you pulled your pants down," her tone grew more naughty, more amused, "and what's under them." Elsa wondered what was wrong with her as she pushed them down her legs, still kneeling around her younger half-sibling. She blushed deeply, face burning as she slid her light blue silk panties down her long white legs. Anna stared at her freaking vagina like it was magical or something, fascinated almost. "It's so wet," Anna murmured.

"Shut up," Elsa whispered in embarrassment, it wasn't her fault that Anna brought this reaction onto her… and then Anna's fingers slid partly into her and her embarrassment faded.

"I want you to do something for me," Anna said slowly, and Elsa raised her brows in confusion, before she licked her lips. The beautiful girl, her beautiful girl just smiles innocently. "I want you to grind on me. I want you to rub into me until you cum. My thigh, I want to feel you," Anna purred, and Elsa shuddered at the thought. She hesitated slightly as she moved, pressing herself down onto the girls leg. This was embarrassing. humiliating, almost, did Anna truly want this? The denim was scratchy but soft on her sensitive sex, and she shuddered and struggled to get a grip, her fingers slipping through wet snow before she was close to Anna's face, and they were kissing. Elsa hesitated again, but the ache in her loins made body move before she even told it to.

She pushed into the girls thigh, a breathy moan making a gust of frost in the air. Anna crossed her free arm behind her head as if it was a pillow, her own face crimson as she watched Elsa move. She shuddered, bunching her shoulders. She moved her hips faster, pressed harder into her, the denim dragging deliciously across her clit. She felt like she was burning, her hands gripping the wet frosty ground, her body shifting desperately, and those loving eyes on her own. "Fingers," she begged quietly, and Anna suckled her tongue briefly.

"Come on now," she said softly in her ear, and Elsa smiled crookedly…her mouth parting slightly with surprise. "Can't you say it a bit nicer?" Her tone was light and teasing, making it clear that if Elsa wanted to she could take the lead again…instead Elsa giggled playfully and smirked.

"Shall I say it like you," She asked with a raised brow, and Anna's lips twitched. "Anna fuck me, fuck me with your fingers until I cum, cause I'm a slut," she cooed in a mocking tone, and red flushed across Anna's cheeks. Then she crossed her arms across the soft swell of her coat-clad chest, and furrowed her brows.

"Better that than…please,"She did a mock cute expression, pleading almost, "please Anna, I'm close." Elsa raised her own brow, and tackled her sibling into the snow.

"In what universe? People like that," she teased, and her words made the light leave Anna's face. The auburn-haired girl pushed her slightly away. "Ann-"

"Don't really want to hear about that," She murmured softly, her tone sharp, and Elsa sighed. Those blue eyes were narrowed now. So angry. Elsa ran her fingers along Anna's face, cupping it. Anna's expression didn't change, and she instead turned her face away. Worry clutched at her heart as Anna stared at her, "I don't like that you're not a virgin," she muttered. She withdrew, and her heart pounded in her ears. She wished she was too. She wished she was too…she clenched her fists. The memory was still vivid, it wasn't that long ago after all. Father, in her, changing her back, fixing her…she trembled violently and suddenly realized how cold it was. Completely unlike that hot night. It hadn't worked. When she turned eighteen she moved away from home, into an apartment with her boyfriend and he stopped trying. It didn't work out. She didn't like him and he was just a guy who thought she was pretty. He hadn't cured her. Neither had the men after. Neither had father. Father promised that if she didn't get fixed soon, he'd work something out and that scared her more than anything. What if…what if he somehow finds out about us, and…t…touches Anna?

"I'm sorry," Anna's words tore through her thoughts, and her eyes snapped open wider. Anna was staring at her with worried eyes. Elsa stared into her eyes, and realized her own were filled with tears. She laughed weakly, no wonder why she was so blurry. She ran her fingers down Anna's face, kissed her mouth. "I didn't mean it," Anna attempted to cheer her with a smile, squeezing her bum, "I'll use fingers now if you want."

"I …I think I want to go inside the house," she murmured, because she felt strange. Alien. Not like his at all. but the memory of it made Anna's touch a perversion now, an intrusion. She had tried to forget, tried not to think of it. Perhaps she couldn't escape him as she originally thought. Then she looked at Anna. Her beautiful, beautiful girl stared into her eyes and her heart pounded, and her fists curl. All she needed was this pretty, gentle bright girl and she felt so powerful. Invincible. "Anna," she whispers, as the redheaded girl kneels. She kisses her thighs, and Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and welcomes it, spreading her legs open.

Anna's tongue is gentle as it presses inside, and she trembles and slides her hands down, into those neat ginger locks. Her arms are trembling, was she herself trembling? If she was it wasn't because she was cold. Her lips are soft as they graze her, Anna's arm around her, steadying her. Elsa's thoughts all bind together, twisting until they make a single thought process. Anna. Anna. She needed her, she needed her so badly, she made her strong, she made her feel so good. Her fingers twisted into her hair, her eyes widening as fingers slip in, and her hot mouth goes to her clit and teases.

"Anna," She purrs, and moved her hips gently. Everything felt so hot and wet, those fingers are so deep. Anna has gotten so good, her tongue feels so good and her fingers feel so good or maybe it's the fact that it's Anna that makes it good. She wouldn't care if Anna was bad in bed, all she wanted was to her hold her and to kiss her and spend her life with her.

"On your back," Anna whispers softly, and she allows the redhead to guide her onto her back. The snow drips into her hair and sinks through her coat. She could care less. She was going to lose herself, lose herself in Anna, this feeling.

"P..please Anna, please harder," And Anna does as told and her fingers are rough now, and she adds in a more until it's four fingers, and Elsa is spread so wide for her. Anna curls in her, forces herself deeper, and Elsa's dripping onto her she's sure…She moaned deeply, her face and neck flushed, she covered her face with her hands and bucked, her back curling as Anna's hot, long digits slide inside her. "Harder please," and Anna laughs nervously and hesitates, Elsa stares at her with burning cheeks. Before she nods and her arm moves fast, forcefully, and her fingers dive into her hard and shit, she's going to break. Anna is determined, her movements are so forceful...Anna's free arm secures Elsa, and the thrusts are controlled now, hard and long, fast.

"Good," She gasped, and Anna seems to work harder after the praise. Her eyes slid shut, and she lost herself in the sensation of Anna in her, her warm body against her, her own soft little noises as she sucked and lapped at Elsa…her body locked up, and she gasped noisily, covering her face with embarrassment. Her knees felt like puddy and she couldn't move, her body locked up as pleasure poured white hot through her, Anna, I love you I love you and she was gasping it out loud too, muffled by her hands. Anna smiles at her as she comes down from her orgasm high, the heat leaking away and leaving only a warm glow. Anna is smiling at her. She feels safe. Secure. Anna. Then Anna giggles and she pulls her sticky mess of fingers from her Elsa's sex and grins, sucking some of the moisture off before she smirked and offered it to Elsa.

"No…" The hand didn't move. Elsa took the hint, leaning forward, her lips parting to suckle sweetly. Anna flushed, and she licked softly, running her tongue along the warm members in her mouth. She tasted herself, felt disgusted but it was what Anna wanted.

Then Anna kissed her, pulled those fingers free and replaced it with her tongue. "Fuck, I don't want to leave you," She shrieked softly, and her fingers tug at Elsa's hair and Elsa laughs and pushes into her. Her eyes are steady on Anna's.

"I'm sorry. I tried to ask your mother about you staying with me…she wants you ho-"

"I don't want to be home," Anna snapped and bunched herself up, curling into Elsa. Elsa notices then that she is shuddering, and her face isn't just red from blushing. "This is my home."

"You're cold-"

"I don't care," her tone is dangerous. "I want you to take me away. Who cares about my moth-" Elsa twists her head back, gripping her hair and Anna laughs, even though it obviously hurts.

"Stop it," Elsa growled, "don't say that because I will in seconds Anna, I'll take you away, and they'll catch us, and I'll be arrested," she hissed. "Don't tempt me," then she let Anna's head go and Anna was moody now, and she pushed close. Elsa stared into her eyes, and she swallowed hard. "Say it. Say it again and I'll take you away. I'll take you away for four, five, six days and we'll be happy. Then they'll catch us and I'll be labeled a lesbian, incestuous, pedophile! Or you can wait a month until your birthday, and then we can live together happily ever after," she whispers.

Anna exhales deeply, the air fogging up where she breathed. "Are you cold," Elsa whispers and Anna just stares.

"I love you…I…" Her tone sounds agonized, "I'll wait the month. I'll wait the month," she said again, this time more firmly. Her hands are trembling. "I don't know what I'll do." And Elsa feels bad for being so harsh about the matter. Didn't Anna understand that it agonized her too?! That she was going to be in agony every second Anna wasn't by her side, with her, beneath her?! Clearly she didn't. She didn't understand…didn't understand that she was making Elsa strong, saving her!? Elsa grabbed her.

"Listen to me Anna, don't you leave me, don't you forget me…"

"I wouldn't," Anna snapped back angrily, "don't you do it either. Don't you touch anyone else.I… can still see you right?" No, no she couldn't. Because father would be here soon. And he'd touch Elsa. And she wouldn't let Anna be near that…Elsa tightened her nails into Anna and stared into her eyes.

"No Anna, I told you already. You can't. Father is coming."

Anna's eyes lowered. "I never met him. I want to meet him." Panic blurred Elsa's thoughts, of Anna broken and crying like she was that hot night, father in her and breaking her…"Elsa stop, it hurts," Anna hissed, and Elsa realized her nails were drawing blood. She pushed Anna back hard, pinned her down.

"No. You don't Anna. Promise me, promise me you won't come here," Anna shook her head.

"I want to see-" Elsa didn't know how to say it, how to do it, so she just slapped her as hard as she good, slapped the desperation of the situation, and Anna looked afraid, and Elsa realized she must've seemed insane.

"I will hurt you if you come to this house after tomorrow and I don't know about it. And if he's at your house. You only see him when you have to…" Anna choked out a desperate why and Elsa stared.

"Because he will hurt you. Like he hurt me. Like he hurt my mom. Like he's going to hurt your mom," Elsa whispered, "Because we're all sick…"Anna's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"He hit you," Elsa nodded at that because she couldn't know the truth that it was beyond hitting, he was "fixing" just like he fixed her mother, a weak-willed sad lesbian who was very sickly, had many different forms of cancers, and he raped her. She told herself, convinced herself, that mother died from sickness, but the cold truth was so very different. She had given up on life, he had fixed her so bad she just let it go and she withered away and died. And she couldn't tell her about her own mother, who he had raped and impregnated two years after her mother died. And she couldn't tell her anything about it, because Anna wouldn't be able to handle it and Elsa couldn't do that to her! She couldn't tell Anna that she was living a lie. "And he hits…mum?"

Elsa didn't answer.

"A…and your mom too?" Elsa stood, and gathered her clothes and pulled her pants back on. She had already said too much. She walked fast and Anna grabbed her wrist. "You tell me!" She shouted angrily.

"I can't. You can't say anyth-"

"Stop acting like I'm a kid, I can take care of myself! Don't keep this shit a secret! You think it's okay to not tell me my "dad's" an abusive dick who beats on you and my mom! You tell me right now Elsa." Elsa stared long and hard into her eyes. Then she smiled.

"Forget…I said anything," She whispered. "Just forget it." Anna wasn't amused, her eyes were narrow.

"Don't do this Elsa. I'll ask him, I'll ask that asshole. I'll tell him about how you told me." Elsa panicked and shook her head wildly.

"No no no no no," She gasped and shook her head. "I'm keeping you safe, I already said too much…please Anna, please! Please please just forget it, I'll be okay, and your mom will be okay, and we'll all be okay!" Anna trembled, before she stalked towards the mansion. She disappeared through the back door, and it slammed loudly shut behind her. Elsa smiled, relieved and blissful, trudging towards her house. Then Anna appeared again.

"I'll find out. I won't ask him. But I'll find out."

Elsa just stared.

FROZEN

Anna was still angry the next day. She had refused to sleep with Elsa, and pushed away her attempts to kiss. She was still mad now as she packed, throwing things around. Gathering up all the things Elsa had got for her. "I'm not going to come back," She said slowly, her voice low and her eyes burned into Elsa's. Elsa choked on her breath and registered it.

"What," She breathed out, livid.

"I won't come back to you. I can't knowing you're keeping this from me. How do I know you're not lieing to me about other things."

She didn't meet Elsa's eyes and she was trembling violently, and her hands were shaking. Another attempt to get an answer out of her.

"I want you safe…" Elsa whispered against her ear, "so I won't tell you even with that threat." She tilted the girls face up and smiled happily. "But when I end up hanging from rope, or overdosed on meds, or with my wrists cut open, you'll know I do care about that." Anna laughed strangely, and her forehead slid onto Elsa's.

"If you die I'd follow," She whispered and Elsa licked her lips. "Please…just tell me Elsa."

"We can see each other. I'll work something out. We can hang out after school or on weekends. Just please…don't ask me anymore and Anna," she stared deep into those pretty pretty eyes, "I swear it's to keep you safe. Don't you kiss a girl Anna, don't you kiss a girl." Anna stared into her eyes.

"I won't…" She said cautiously. "But I'm gonna break it off with Hans still. I don't want him interested in me when I'm with you. Even if we're a secret." You sound so sure now. Funny how before you didn't want to. Did I do that to you? "And Elsa. You will tell me. Not now. But soon."

"Don't show up he-"

"Stop fucking telling me that," Anna shrieked, angry again, her neck red with rage. She sighed then, and breathed. "You're driving me crazy with this...I deserve to know."

"I don't know what you'd do if I did tell you and I can't have that Anna, you have to understand it's not to piss you off it's to keep you safe. I love you. I love you more than the world, I'd kill myself if it meant keeping you safe but this is all I can do."

"I practically already know," Anna muttered.

"No, no you do not Anna. One day I'll explain, once father is gone. Only when father is gone."

Anna stared, kissed her again, and nodded. "Ok. I'll keep quiet, I'll keep quiet and stay away from him til then. But if he hits my mother…"She trailed off and Elsa felt heavy with relief. He won't hit her. You won't hear. After a while, I'm sure she learned to keep quiet. Just like Elsa did.

"Do what you have to, who knows, maybe he's changed…" She smiled sourly, and Anna clung to her.

"Pick me up from school from now on."

"Okay," she murmured. "Maybe even with father here... You can't be around me too much though. He'll think…he'll…know… especially with you ending it with Hans but I don't want him with you either," Elsa muttered. "Just don't show any interest in girls Anna. Talk about boys."

"I know," Anna sighed, then she head a honk and she turned her head. "That's mother." She stared at Elsa long and hard, then she pushed close and grabbed her and kissed her hard. The kiss was rough and dangerous, and Anna slammed her back up against a wall. Honk. Elsa gasped into her mouth, and Anna's knee jerked up into her, working her hard. "Anna!"

Harder, her knee slid, pushing into her and rubbing so hard and Elsa was high on her adrenaline, she raked her nails down the wall behind her. She didn't think she'd ever cum so fast before, it was the quickest orgasm she'd ever had as well, like a wave on the beach, hitting once before it drifted away fast. Anna backed away. That was a mini-orgasm…

"I love you." Elsa shuddered.

"I love you too. I'll get you back for that in a month."

"How about tomorrow after school?" And then she was gone. And Elsa smiled sadly, and panted. Father arrived tonight. She wouldn't see Anna tomorrow, she wouldn't touch Anna tomorrow. She breathed deeply, and stared out her bedroom window in time to see Anna happily getting in the car. As it drove away, Anna waved.

For the first time in a long while, Elsa was scared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very triggering content ahead.

How do you like my daughter? was the first thing Anna's father said to her in almost eighteen years, her entire life. The sight of him made her shiver, and just by looking at him or maybe it was the knowledge she had about him beforehand, she knew that he was very much dangerous and very much sick. He had a very sleazy smile, and a thick patch of fur beneath a long and curved nose. His eyes were like Elsa's, deep and cold but much more troubled, almost glazed over with some unknown emotion Anna couldn't figure out. He eyed her like she was a chunk of meat, his eyes running over her, anzalyzing and pulling her apart.

She didn't say anything for a second, and her hands tightened around her books and she wondered, wondered what he was doing to Elsa, those two days he was there and those two days Anna wasn't. Her nails scratched at the paper and she stared, "I like her." He beamed, seeming proud.

"I agree. A real woman," he nodded, licking his lips and stepping closer to her bed. She tensed at his words. She was a real woman no thanks to him. His abuse could have resulted in something much different, something much more broken. She realized then that perhaps…perhaps Elsa needed her with her.

He was invading her only other safe haven other than her home with Elsa. Her warm and cluttered bedroom, stuffed to the brim with little goodies and fluffy things. His breath was hot and heavy with the stink of beer as he sat next to her, his weight on the bed, so near her, so hot. She burned in a way that was in no way pleasurable. His eyes were on her face, and his tongue snaked across his lips and his arms slid around her all muscled and slimy with sweat. She breathed in, and felt her stomach grow weak. She was going to be sick. He was holding her close, pressing into her, his face in her neck. After a second however, it seemed that he actually wanted to hold her like a father, and she leaned deeper into him and held him back. He'll think Elsa told me about him if I hate him. Even so, I have a right to be mad I've never met him…but…I want to hold him, I've never got to before.

"I'm sorry I never got to meet you," He smiled deeply at her, and she sensed that maybe he wasn't so bad a man, maybe he was just a bit sick. Maybe he just needed help. "And your mother," His tone went slightly shrill here and Anna flinched as his fingers curled tight, white hot, around her wrist. "Hid you from me for some reason." He drifted closer, and Anna resisted the urge to draw away. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she swore she could hear it. She could practically feel Elsa around her. Anna, be safe. "Elsa" whispered in her ear, and she knew, knew that this was a very dangerous moment. "I think maybe she thought I was afraid I'd take you from her." His teeth were white and waxy and his laugh was so strange. "She was very sick at the time. Infected with something bad." The words sent a shiver down her spine, his tone so very confident and she was struck with the memory of Elsa swearing she couldn't be with Anna not because their blood, but because she was sick, infected.Mother…

He kissed her very softly, on the lips, and her heart struck with terror. Then he was leaving. She somehow…somehow felt filthy and she gathered her shower things and hurried to the bathroom. Her first meeting with "dad" wasn't a pleasant one. Pleasant for him perhaps but it made her skin crawl with disgust and something she just couldn't place. There was something strange and familiar in his burning touch. She was alone in this house with him. Trapped in this house with him. Mother said she'd be gone for but an hour, yet where was she? She hadn't been home for three.

And Elsa, what was happening to Elsa? Had he hurt her? She bit into her lap. She couldn't believe that for a moment she thought he could be human, lost in the fact that she finally had a father. She stripped, her clothes falling to the floor around her feet. She stared into the mirror for a very long moment. Looked at her ginger curling locks, at her freckles, at her small and unimpressive frame, her tiny breasts…how was she appealing in any way? How had Elsa touched her? She breathed deeply, just thinking about Elsa made her heart pound even faster.

She turned the shower on and hurried inside. The water was ice cold. It was delicious on her hot flesh and she gasped and leaned her head back into . She could feel her cold touch, her hands along her breasts and her breath on her neck. She leaned against the wall with one hand, trying to think about something other than Elsa eating or fingering her for once. She grabbed a wash cloth, and rubbed herself in those places he touched. She scrubbed, scrubbed until it hurt, until her skin was red and dry and clean. Then she exhaled, and took comfort in the freezing stream of water gushing over her, down her. Elsa, how am I going to last almost five more weeks of this? She swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut.

She slid the cloth down, cheeks hot as she rubbed. Her fingers slid over herself above the cloth, and she shuddered. She squeezed her eyes shut, Elsa. Her knees almost went weak as she drove her fingers into herself. Of course it wasn't deep enough, not as deep as Elsa's slender white cold fingers. Just being cold however, was enough to make this so good, so right and she moved her hand. Her wrist had been sore when she left, overworked she supposed, and even now she felt a bit of pain tweak in it as she twisted her fingers up and out into her slick heat. "Elsa," She whispered very softly, "Elsa baby deeper," at the memory of Elsa teasing her about her lewd language she shushed herself and worked herself in pleasure.

Her free hand slid over her lathered and soapy breast, tugged her perked nipples lightly like Elsa's teeth and fingers did. Her body burned, and oh god the water felt so cold and good and she gasped and pushed against the cold shower tiles. She whispered desperately, whispered yes yes yes, and curled her fingers in that last moment as she erupted. She was about to lift, lift high and melt in the thought of Elsa when a single sound made her heart stop and all cold heat she felt dissipate and fade away.

The door had been shut. It was obvious whoever shut it had tried to keep quiet. She clutched herself then, and held herself against the wall and her eyes burned. Why was she crying? She knew of course because this was what Elsa felt, this was her father, she tensed then. Maybe…then there was a knock on the door. She breathed. "W…who is it?" She was startled by the sound of mothers voice, not the strong voice of her "Father". "Come in."

"Sorry honey…I have to go to the bathroom." She sighed with relief. Mom had opened and shut it, and knowing her, she had gotten very much embarrassed and shut it, gathered herself and knocked. She slumped and she weeped at the loss of her peak, at the loss of Elsa. The cold water was just cold now, now cleaning her of heat, not giving her Elsa so she turned the heat up and washed herself all over again.

FROZEN

"It's good," Father smiled as he ate, his eyes on her across the table. Choke on it and die you fucker. She thought, but she smiled.

"Thank you, very squished grilled cheeses are just about the only thing I can make." She shuddered and wished mother was here, she was never here except at night. They liked each other apparently because every night she heard that disgusting squeak of spring that she had never had the appalling honor of hearing in her childhood. Five days had passed and it was now the weekend. School was… dreadful. She hated school now, the target of bullying by all who knew Hans except her own cousin Rapunzel and her best friend Kristophe. She could get passed it however but Hans was horrendous towards her.

She felt bad for breaking it off with him, she did, bit she would much rather be with Elsa then him anytime. He had been very kind and was very handsome…but he wasn't the one for her. "I heard from Elsa you have a boyfriend," her father asked happily, as he chewed and she forced down a mouthful food turned disgusting by the sight of him. She couldn't forget that hot touch. Or the fact that he had struck her mother and lover…sister. She tensed and shook her head.

"Not anymore," He still smiled but his face was cold.

"Why," He asked steadily and her heart pounded with another rush of dread. Anna darling, Anna don't let him know about us. Don't kiss girls. She heard Elsa, or perhaps she heard what Elsa would say…she coughed and set down her sandwich, face burning.

"He was too mature for me I think. I think I'm not ready for relationships." He stared at her and the moment passed, and he was nodding enthusiastically and his teeth squished the food, and grease dripped from his chin which he quickly napped up, beaming. He had manners bred into him that was for damn sure. "Though there is a boy…" She pictured a male Elsa and she internally drew away, Elsa's appeal was all in her beauty and feminimity…her gentle voice and her…she blinked. She…she didn't know Elsa at all…did she? Didn't know anything other than the thrust of her fingers and tongue and the cold heat of her body… Father eyed her, and his interest was peaked, his eyes gleaming. "He's very handsome, very strong," She murmured, and thought that this was a bad idea because as she spoke, as she told him about this dream boy she spoke of Elsa. It was Elsa. But he was pleased, and he almost seemed to lick his lips at it, did he somehow think it was him? The thought was unbelievable…

"Very good, healthy for a girl your age," He chuckled. "I have to go to work love." He finished up, cleaned his plate and Anna sighed with relief. His mouth touched hers and she turned away, cheeks red because no. No, only Elsa could touch her there. He just smiled, and he drew away and disappeared. She breathed deeply, she would attempt to enjoy this weekend…

FROZEN

"Hey there," the woman beamed. Anna almost shrieked with joy. It was the woman from the Forbidden Fruit porn shop. Anna paused in her walking home from school on Monday, and she embraced the woman tightly. "How are you, I apologize I never really caught your name." Her arms were smooth, and muscular as they slipped around her. Anna liked her tattoos, her cheeks flushed and she pulled away.

"Anna," She said quickly. "And I'm…good."

"My name is Charlie," She held out her hand and Anna took it and shook it. "Can I walk with you?" Anna of course knew about stranger danger but she found herself nodding. Apparently not enough about it because despite it all, Elsa is a stranger. She could be making everything up, she could be insane! She shook the thoughts away. Then she was insane too because she was positive, so very positive she felt the same way. As she stared at the very much a lesbian woman in front of her she hesitated, before she coughed awkwardly and they walked.

"Is it unhealthy to have a lot of sex in a relationship," She breathed, and Charlie raised a brow.

"That was sudden."

Anna nodded, "Yeah I know, it's been on my mind though…" Charlie scratched the back of head head.

"To a point I guess. Sex can make you think things you don't feel. Physical desire is very often confused for emotional," Charlie shrugged and Anna stared in confusion. "Umm, lust is mistaken for love." At the words Anna's eyes widened. Was…was this what was going on with Elsa and her? Was this all a big, disgusting, messy mistake? "Sorry if that's not-"

"Is it possible to love and lust, but have a relationship start with the lust instead?" Charlie thought for a moment, her handsome face seemed troubled, her green eyes narrow.

"I…I'm sorry I'm really not a person to ask. I have one night stands every night, don't know about love, only twenty-three afterall." Anna breathed deeply, and she thought long and hard. Before she nodded, and she made up her mind. "…Ann-"

"Make love to me," She ordered, and Charlie seemed incredulous.

"You're hot and all but-"

"Please," Anna pleaded, and she felt bad for using her, but she had to know if what she felt could be duplicated, just some thing she could have with anyone. She was already confident it wasn't, confident that despite it all this was love even if she didn't know what love was she had to make sure! Charlie stared at her very long and very hard. Then she exhaled, and rubbed the back of head head nervously.

"Ok kid, but if you…what am I doing," She breathed, "okay. My place though…I need to be comfortable." Anna smiled.

"Of course."

FROZEN

It must have been as awkward for Charlie as it was for her because she seemed beyond uncomfortable, Anna breathed and stretched and oh god that had felt good yet so horrible at the same time. Disgusting, almost, and she felt bad for thinking that but now she knew….knew that it couldn't be anyone else but Elsa. "You look like you just found the answer to all your problems," the cigarette smoke blew in her face as the brunette butch exhaled, and Anna nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem, though…" Anna cocked her head, and Charlie winked, "you know some nasty words." And Anna flushed and huffed and hugged her.

"I can't help it," she muttered and began to get dressed, a good natured smile on her lips. Charlie seemed lonely then.

"I'll see you later?" She asked softly.

"I don't know. Movin' soon," Charlie muttered, "at the point where I've slept with all the lesbians in town." Wasn't hard to do she imagined, Arendelle was very small. She slumped because she sensed that they would be good friends.

"At least come to my birthday party," Anna beamed and Charlie thought.

"When's that?"

"Four weeks, it'll be a big one, after all, you only turn eighteen once." She winked after that and she earned an expression of horror. She made sure to move fast out the door, and Charlie stared after.

"Oh my god, you really are a kid, you tricked me, if the police come I'll tell them you tricked me," yet she was laughing as she spoke. Anna beamed and began the trek home.

FROZEN

She had promised. She would admit she had planned not to do it, break the promise that is, but the desire was so strong…the need for her was so strong that how could she not enter the property of her beloved elder half-sibling as she passed it. She recognized Fathers car, and assumed he'd be here tonight. She stared into the windows, saw nothing, saw curtain…and her heart raced and she stepped closer. She pulled out the key Elsa had granted her from her coat pocket, stared at the silver thing. She had said she'd find out. She…had to know so many things, had to fucking see Elsa again…

She made sure to open the back door very quietly, and very slowly. And she took her boots off outside. Her socks were slightly damp. She stepped slowly through the house, and she heard absolutely nothing. As she ascended the stairs to her sisters bedroom…there was no doubt, that Elsa and her father were upstairs. She could hear father after all, and her skin clammed up and her heart pounded, as she heard the creak of bedsprings. No, nonono this is not happening…there was a crack, a crack between the door and the hinge and she could very slightly see.

She saw enough to know. She couldn't define what she felt. Confused, angry, sad, so very fucking betrayed…yet…that passed quickly because why would Elsa willingly do this? She was very quiet as she peered inside, and listened to the voices she heard. She heard less voices then she heard the grunts of her father. The disturbing part of it all, was how silent Elsa was, and even though Anna didn't see her face, she saw the defeated slump of her body as she was …as she was raped. It all made sense, but Anna didn't have time to think about the big scheme of things…

"Baby girl, do you feel good," Her father asked as he grunted and seemingly hit his peak. Anna practically felt her forced smile as she whispered a yes. Her dad beamed at that, his eyes on Elsa's back. His hands slid over her. "I think maybe I fixed you. I think maybe I fixed you too much." Anna shook her head, she was going to throw up, this was all sick this was all wrong and she felt Elsa's internal heartbreak her tears and she wished so badly, so fucking badly that she was there to hold her and comfort her and say that he was sick, that she was okay. She breathed. "I think maybe you want only me now," Her dad clutched her hair, turned her face and pulled her back to his chest. Elsa choked.

"Daddy's right isn't he," her father purred in her ear. And Anna really was going to puke because he was kissing her now, no that was wrong, Elsa didn't want to, Elsa was being hurt!

"Yes," Elsa whispered, "Yes you are…daddy." She sounded heartbroken and god damn it Anna wanted to wring his neck because he did this to mom, he did this to Elsa, he was so fucking disgusting. He smiled.

"I'll make sure," He turned her, and Anna saw her face now, and she wished she didn't. She was going to die, she was going to throw up, she was going to fucking kill him because no woman, or man, deserved to look so broken. Elsa didn't notice her at first, but as he slid a new condom on, her eyes met Anna's, and Elsa's face stayed composed but her eyes held something beyond panic. Hurt, betrayal, fear, anger, she bet Elsa wanted to kill her, she bet Elsa felt…humiliated. She shouldn't have been, this wasn't her fault, and Anna put a finger to her lip and Elsa's eyes flashed cold with annoyance. I know that. They said, and she smiled weakly and now her father was ready for another round. He continued what he had been saying. "I'll make sure I use no condom next time."

Anna had to breath. She was seriously going to throw up. She pulled away from the door and breathed, her breath heavy, so disgusting, so wrong Elsa deserved a choice… she went back to her spot and he was already inside again. Enjoy this while you can you disgusting piece of shit, because I'll fucking destroy you. I don't care if you're my supposed father. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. She composed herself because she had to listen, and Elsa's eyes met her, and she saw her fathers back.

Her eyes screamed at her to leave, and she shook her head, and glared. Elsa trembled, and she looked so broken and terrified and angry. "What about Anna," and Elsa seemed to lock up, and Anna herself was paralyzed. "I think she's very sick," he panted onto her. "I think she caught it from you, I think it never goes away." You think a lot of things that are wrong you disgusting piece of shit! "Fully that is, baby, don't look so scared! Daddy knows you're cured, he won't abandon you again." She wants you to asshole she wants…She steadied herself, and leaned against the wall. "But I'll have to work on her, make sure she's not homosexual, into girls that is." He thinks he could do that to her? No, she'd fucking stab him, she'd crack his head open, she'd do something. She wouldn't do that, just lay there….guilt plagued her at the thought because she was sure, sure Elsa wasn't laying there like that because she wanted to.

How dare Anna think something like that…she slumped and shook her head…Elsa's eyes met her through the crack again, and this time there was nothing but coldness. Elsa was fully shutting her out. And she slipped her arms around their father and peered at him. "You'd make me share you," and now they were kissing, and oh god, oh fucking god, Anna was going to throw up, she felt so hot and gross all over, she was hyperventilating she was sure. This was so wrong, wrong for so many reasons because she wasn't supposed to be jealous she wasn't supposed to be getting raped and she wasn't supposed to be here, Elsa had shut her out and she was going to die.

Father pulled away, "How rude of me," He purred. And Anna didn't get to hear what Elsa said next, as she peered quietly through that crack.

She couldn't hear him over the scream of her cell phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more triggering content.

Elsa exhaled in disbelief as the monster pulled out of her, his eyes scanning the door, his whole body tense. Not even close to how tense her's was. She couldn't breath but she struggled to keep her composure. Anna, Anna run away as fast as you can! But of course Anna wouldn't listen most likely because Anna was incapable of it wasn't she?! She had told the beautiful ginger and Anna had promised she would stay away!…And then, to simply watch…her teeth pushed together so hard it felt like they were going to break. She watched her fathers face as he pulled on clothes quickly and quietly. His expression was dark and angry, and her heart raced further when he reached down into his bags, unzipped a pocket, and pulled out something dull and black and metal.

A gun. Elsa wanted to scream because no, no thing's had just gotten more complicated, more horrible and she was sure one of them was going to die. And she'd make damn sure that it wasn't Anna.

Elsa clambered off the bed quickly. Fuck, no, no, this was all wrong. Anna! Get away from here! But the creak of wood outside made it clear that Anna thought she could escape slowly and walk away from this…Elsa turned her eyes around the room wildly. The phone stopped screaming and father was walking out the door now. "Don't worry," He stared at her with his wide eyes, "I'll keep you safe…our future depends on it," She struggled to keep her composure as he slid his hand along her face, his flesh hot and filthy on her. She herself was bathed in heat and burning. Made worse by humiliation. I didn't want you to see that…her tears streamed down her face as he left, and she realized she had to keep Anna safe still. She rubbed her eyes, and searched desperately for some kind of weapon. There was nothing she could possibly use! She wished she had a knife, something.

She slid out the door, peered down the long corridor, he was looking around and she assumed Anna had hid. Stupid girl why won't you leave?! She wanted to scream, sob, die, anything to make this moment end. He would kill Anna if she tried to hurt him, and if she backed down and gave up…she was going to feel something worse than a bullet. Elsa darted into the bathroom, eyes scanning. Nothing nothing nothi…She grasped the vase they had set up above the toilet, a delicate blue little thing made of glass that Anna loved… and breathed deeply. "Come on out you piece of shit," Father boomed, and she gripped the heavy thing, and clutched it to her chest.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins in one sudden rush as she smashed the glass vase, creating a small explosion of colored glass and she grasped a piece. He stopped yelling threats…and she tensed. "Don't worry, I just got a little scared, thought maybe he was in here…" It was like her heart had grown feet and was smashing them on the inside of her chest cavity, her teeth were sinking into her bottom lip so deep she tasted blood. She would fucking stab him if he came in here, she'd try to, and she'd probably get killed along the way but her baby wasn't going to get hurt by the monster, not her. Anyone but her.

There was a hushed moment. Then it was evident he had gone back to searching. He trusted her so much already? He was disgusting. Obsessed with her, and his disgusting and strange homosexual habits. She tested out the shard on herself, and she hissed with pain as blood dripped from her palm, and she had no doubt this thing could kill. It's sharp, broken jagged end would rip him open and Anna would be okay and all the pain would end… She stepped out of the bathroom. He was heading down the stairs, the gun gripped tight in his hand. She'd enjoy this. She'd enjoy this a lot. Anna made an appearance then, peaking out from behind the island in the kitchen. Her eyes met Anna's and what the look meant was obvious. I'll distract him. Elsa wondered why, why Anna hadn't done anything before…but she pushed those thoughts away and Father smirked. "Found you, Anna baby doll, I knew it was you!" He cracked his neck, "I'm gonna string your neck and fix you up."

"Is that what you fucking tell yourself so you can sleep the night, that you're helping us," There was the explosion of a shot, as Anna dashed out from behind the counter, and Elsa crept closer, slowly stepping down the stairs after him. She had the honor of watching the marble top of the island explode, and her heart clenched because this was her home, her and Anna's home and he was destroying it not only with his gun with his presence, making it dark and beyond filthy. His steps were steady and she wondered how he didn't hear her heart, her chest heaving. She had her mouth clamped firmly shut.

"Someone like you couldn't understand, you're like them. Sick. You think a woman can be with another woman. I figured it out, I cured Elsa," He said proudly, and his voice was so confident, so devoted, so…so fucking sure that she felt sick. He honestly thought that, had obsessed over it so much that it became true in his mind…it was disturbing. She grasped the shard tighter and she raised it, ready to stab, ready to kill, she only needed a bit closer. Her feet pressed too hard, and the wood creaked beneath her. "..." He pointed the weapon in her direction, and she froze, and the pistol was in her face and she could feel death upon her. He was smiling, his head slightly turned. "Or maybe I am wrong, and I have to try harder," he whispered, and his tone said that he wouldn't kill her, he'd make her suffer and he'd tear her apart again. No, not this time, not with Anna here, she wouldn't be weak with Anna here! She still had the shard, and he had noticed it now and was smirking.

She pushed her hand forward quickly, knowing of course that it was pointless and he held her wrist tight. Anna moved then, and Elsa had never seen someone move so fast. Silver glinted in her hand, and Elsa gasped and tried to hold him in place. He just smirked. And he twisted her wrist hard and he tugged her close and he pressed the barrel to her head and no, she wished she was stronger. She wouldn't let him hurt her anymore. She struggled to keep the glass in her hand, and blood was pouring from her hand in torrents because she was gripping it so hard as he tried to pull it free and no no NO Anna was frozen and she was looking afraid and no, Don't you let him hurt her, and she cried out as he twisted her wrist harder, harder, and that gun pressed harder into her. It hurt, it hurt so bad, it was cutting her open and the pain was immense. With a waterfall of blood, the crimson-painted piece of glass fell from her hand and she sobbed because this was so stupid and so wrong and she had actually thought she could protect herself and Anna. And Anna was so stupid for coming and now it was all over!

"Drop the fucking knife you little bitch," He growled, and Anna just stared in terror. Just like that time, only moments before when he was inside and she just stared, she just stared and her eyes said enough, she thought Elsa was filthy and now, her eyes said that Elsa was weak! Tears nearly blinded her and Anna looked down at the blade and the gun pushed harder into her. "Oh you don't care about her." Anna's eyes met hers, and she seemed to try to be staying strong… "I'll kill her. I'll fucking kill her and I'm so rich, have so many contacts so deep in the fucking government and in politics that it'd be you and your disgusting lesbian mother who'd be put in prison!" He was laughing now. "Put the knife down Anna!"

"We're your daughters…don't-"

"Blood means nothing to me," he growled deeply. "It doesn't matter at all. I don't care if you're my daughter or not, it doesn't change what you are."

"It doesn't have to be this-"

"Shut the fuck up," He roared and Elsa flinched because it was too loud, so painful in her ear and she trembled, and wished wished wished wished she was a man, wished she was stronger, wished she could kill him! "Don't you look at me with those filthy slut eyes," He laughed wildly, and his eyes narrowed and he beamed and Elsa tensed as his grip on her tightened. "I saw you, I saw you at night and in the shower, shoving your fingers in yourself like some fucking whore," and Elsa gave her credit because Anna didn't even flinch. But her eyes said she was disturbed that she was humiliated and Elsa felt like a monster because a part of herself whispered Now you know what it's like.

She swallowed hard. And Anna dropped the knife on the floor, and she trembled visibly. Some part of Elsa shattered, perhaps it was her hope…she realized no one could save her. No one could save her from this not even Anna. Anna had failed her just like Elsa had failed herself and now they were bother going to die...that dangerous, strange part of her whispered again It's Anna's fault, isn't it? And she was shaking her head, no, that wasn't right…she couldn't think like that, she loved Anna, she loved her so much and the girl didn't do this on purpose. She could have saved you when he was unsuspecting, while he was in you with his back turn, she could have- She forced the thoughts away, and she tried to stay calm. It was hard to pretend to be calm.

"You're a freak," Anna whispered and he smirked.

"Says the lesbian freak," He smirked, and Anna met her eyes. I'm sorry. And the guilt for her thoughts faded because she was sure Anna felt the same way, in a moment like this, it was easy to blame another. All that mattered was that they were with each other. "Say, you're both fucking faggot freaks," He grabbed her tightly, and she shoved her away. Into Anna. The gun pointed back at them. "Why don't you give me a show." The look on his eyes was wild and needy and she shuddered with dread, because he was getting off on having them at gunpoint. What a fucking freak…there was tent in his boxers and oh god, she felt sick and Anna and her just stared at each other.

"Come on, is that what lesbians do? Just stand there? Seriously, show me what's so good about it. Convince me I'm wrong." Anna stared into her eyes, and Elsa smiled because she felt so strong whenever she looked into those blue eyes. Even with him inside she knew, that if it kept Anna safe, she could survive. She had given up hope and he had won, and she had given up again moments before and he had won again but each time Anna had rescued her. She had thought of so many things before Anna, so many paths for the future and each had ended with her strung up with a rope around her neck, or her wrists torn open, and worse and oh god Anna she rescued Elsa from herself. She wouldn't let him win, not this time, wouldn't give him the right to see their love, their intimacy.

"No," She whispered slowly and he stared in disbelief. And the gun pointed at her now. "Go ahead, go ahead and shoot me you piece of shit!" She screamed, and he was trembling now because she was sure he wouldn't shoot because he overpowered those who relented, those who gave up and she was stronger, she was so much stronger than he was with Anna at her side, Anna's hand grazing her own. "Shoot me. Kill me. It's better than all the things you've done to me for the past three years…and the years before," She shuddered. Memories of him, watching her when he thought she was asleep, in the shower, touching her even before that day he actually did it.

He smiled strangely and laughed, "I gave you everything you wanted!" He said, his voice high and angry and she pulled Anna behind her and she shook her head. She stared him in the eye.

"You were never one of them," she said slowly. "You're disgusting. You haven't changed me. I love women just as much as before. You could have shut me out could have abandoned me but I realize now why you didn't!" She calmed herself again, and Anna touched her hand. "You rape, because you want to overpower women! You don't care if they're gay, you get off on their pain and their fearful, sobbing submission and you get off on making them pregnant! Then when they kill themselves, like mother when I was only just a baby, then you find another one!"

"I'm doing this for the good of the world, you're sick baby girl," He purred and her stomach turned and she screamed.

"Kill me! Kill me "daddy", just end this, because I don't want this anymore! Kill me!" And he shook his head and it was clear, that never in his wildest dreams did he actually expect her to rebel because none of them did. None of the women before. She'd avenge them. She'd make sure her mother didn't die in vain, make sure Anna's mother didn't have to be afraid anymore, make sure Anna wasn't hurt! She steadied herself in front of Anna.

"I'm sorr-"

"Not now," She said coldly, "we'll discuss this later." And Anna went quiet. And she held onto Elsa desperately and shit, she was a kid and she was doing this. She was a kid and Elsa had to protect her. "When I go for him, you run Anna, you run and you don't turn back." She looked back and Anna was shaking her head. "It's not a request. As your older sister, as your lover, I am ordering you to leave, because you have to make sure that if I don't live through this…all those women know they're safe now. Find them, and you comfort them and don't be angry at your mother because she was scared too…" Elsa was whispering and perhaps speaking to fast but Anna was taking it all in. Then she slowly nodded.

Her blood felt hot as it pumped hard and fast. She clutched the kitchen knife in her dripping, ravaged hand and she stepped closer. That gun trembled and she knew he was a coward. He wouldn't shoot yet. Not before Elsa got to him. They'd take each other down! Everything this night had gone wrong. SO many things could have gone differently, gone better, but it was no time for regrets because she was going to win in the end. This, wouldn't go was better than him! Years of feeling filthy, insignificant, disgusting and used would end…and she and Anna would have their happy ever after.

She moved quickly. And she didn't even feel the bullet as it tore through her. At least, she didn't feel the pain. She just felt the rage, felt the power welling up in her. And she felt the blade in her hand, felt it plunge into his upper chest, almost his neck. He cried out and she knew he didn't expect it because he thought she was weak and she resisted, resisted the urge to keep on stabbing him over and over and over again because if she killed him, if she fucking killed him there would be no happy ending. She would be put away. And he would never get the real punishment he deserved! So when she felt him give, and his eyes slid shut, she just dropped the weapon and breathed.

She heard Anna screaming, screaming for help. She must have called someone. The energy was flowing out of her as quickly as it came, and she looked down…she had indeed been shot, hadn't she? Her naked, cold chest was open. She hardly felt it. She simply felt this…grim satisfaction, this…power…her heart pounded desperately and she smiled and now Anna was close and everything was getting colder. "Anna," she whispered, "we'll have our happy ending now right?" And she was nodding and was holding her.

"Yes, yes we will, we'll be together forever, " she sobbed. It doesn't feel like it. But she just smiled. It feels like I'll be gone soon. She smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, I love you too! Come on hold on hold on, I love you, the police on their way and they have ambulances! Elsa! Don't you leave me, don't you leave us! Don't close your eyes,Elsa!" Anna screamed. She couldn't see her anymore, she could only see parts of her. Half of her vision was black, and the other half was coated with stars and then…she just let it all go. And she closed her eyes to the beautiful sound of Anna's voice. And everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna left her side only when she had to. And never by choice. So she was there with Elsa when there was the first flicker of eyelids. It had only been two days, but it had felt drawn out, like two years."Elsa, Elsa," Relief flooded into her. She had known of course that Elsa was going to recover but…tears streamed down her face and she buried her face in her sister's neck and sobbed. Elsa's hands raised for a moment, then they wrapped around her, and her fingers tangled in her hair and ran through lightly.

"Anna," Her voice was soft and gentle, and she pulls away to peer into her sisters eyes. They seem to be filled with a new light. They're bright and wide and beautiful. The way she is holding herself, even garbed in medical shit, it's obvious a weight has been taken off her shoulders that she had struggled to hold. The fingers that stroke down her face are cold and soft and Anna has to resist with all her might to kiss that soft, pretty mouth in front of her.

"Yes, what is it," And Elsa smiles wide, her teeth white and beautiful.

"It was all worth it, just to wake up and see your beautiful face." Anna's heart flutters wildly, heat rises up her throat and cheeks and she shakes her head and she burrows herself deeper until Elsa winces and pushes her away very lightly, reluctantly, keeping a grip on her arm. "It hurts," She said softly, "a bit too much to hug that hard," her lips curled and Anna stared. You're so beautiful. She ran her thumb along her face, kissed those lips then drew away when she remembered that even after all this, they couldn't be together like that out in the open, not until they were away from here.

As she trailed her fingers along her hand, along her fingers, a doctor arrived. Anna stared for a moment at the nurse that followed him, a clipboard clutched to her chest. She looked naïve and innocent, like she had just started working here…That gives me an idea. She smiled. Come her birthday night, she'd have her own surprise for Elsa. She hoped Oaken had cosplays…

FROZEN

"It doesn't bother you," Anna whispered and Elsa leaned back into her pillows and she seemed to think deeply. Her eyes slid shut momentarily and Anna shivered, and reached for her hand and squeezed. Her ice eyes turned on Anna and she laughed very softly, and she shook her head. Her fingers curled in her ginger locks and she pulled her into a kiss that was of pure affection. "…No. It doesn't bother me. Me not getting his things means a fresh start. Not having his business, not having all his money…it's all refreshing and new…like I'm finally an actual adult," She smiled sadly and shook her head. Anna grasped her hands. Elsa never should have had to live like that... "And I still have my bank account," She sighed heavily, and the agony that had been on her face long before, it left as soon as it came and Anna's heart hurt because Jesus Elsa, you don't have to act so strong. "..so I'm still a millionaire."

"We can talk about it if you want," Elsa turned her face away, shame across it.

"There's nothing to say…Anna. I'm…ha…happy, now? He isn't here anymore." She turned her winter-blue eyes on Anna's, and her teeth were clenched together, and her fingers dug into her palms. "It doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. That you broke your promise and you came to our house when I said not to." The redhead breathed, and she squeezed her eyes shut. I thought you'd forgotten. After all the shit that's happened. The trials and the death of your father and you getting shot…

"I don't know what you want me to say," Anna finally breathed out after a moment. And her eyes flickered open. Elsa turned further away. "Elsa…I wanted to see you, see what was happening to you!"

"I noticed you haven't wanted to touch me," Elsa said slowly and softly, her hands trembling. Her whole body trembled. Her voice sounded open and broken. "Do I disgust you now? Your eyes say I do."

"No! No Elsa that's not it at all! I could never think of you as disgusting, never." She pressed close, slid her chest onto Elsa's back, slid her arms around her neck. She cuddled her face into her cold neck and breathed, inhaled that pretty perfume. "I just want different things for us now. All we ever did was have sex. I want it to be so different now. I want sex, but I don't know you! Not to mention we've both been incredibly busy, me with the mums," The women who had been hurt by the monster. "You with the court and all…and it's not over yet either…"She trailed off as Elsa tightened up even more, her fists clenched tight and her brows furrowed.

"I don't know me," Elsa retorted, and her eyes were wet as she shot a piercing glare at Anna and shook her head. "I didn't have a me for so long. I was just…nothing…He made me what he wanted me to be." Why was Elsa getting mad? Anna tried to cap the situation, tried to embrace her tighter, warmer but Elsa shoved her away again. "Anna…wait please. Don't touch me," then she shook her head her hands slid onto her face despite the fact that she had just asked Anna not to hold her. "I feel so fucking gross, how are you looking at me right now, knowing he's been in me!?"

"It doesn't matter," Anna breathed and she shook her head and held Elsa's trembling hands and stared into those bright eyes. "It doesn't fucking matter, okay? You are someone, and you have been since the moment I met you…and long before," She smiled, "A beautiful and strong woman. You're gorgeous Anna, you're so fucking gorgeous and so perfect inside and out." She leaned close and she kissed her lips hard, and Elsa moaned and her legs parted for Anna as the redhead leaned her back. Anna grasped her wrists and pushed them down onto the mattress. The red flush of Elsa's cheeks made her own neck heat, and heat pooled between her thighs, white-hot.

"I love you," Anna whispered, and she leaned her head onto Elsa's. She wasn't saying enough. Wasn't saying the right things. She had never really been good at stuff like this, only ever been good at light-hearted cheering ups. She'd never considered the fact that she might one day comfort a rape victim like Elsa, who managed to pull through and who needed help. She clenched her fists around Elsa's wrists. "What I saw," She gripped Elsa's face and crushed their mouths together and god oh god she missed this so much, "doesn't change anything…"

Her words did something. She stopped touching when she looked at Elsa's face, and Elsa wasn't responding. She was lost in thoughts Anna was sure were too dark for her to comprehend. She breathed, and the pale girl beneath her shuddered and turned teary eyes on Anna. "I never meant to kill him," She whispered. And then she was silent. She opened her mouth to speak, to say he fucking deserved it that he was a scumbag but Elsa spoke first. "I gave him a peaceful end. The doctor said he died quickly. Practically painless…" Her nails shredded her palms again, and Anna grasped her hands because the wounds there were still healing. They were still wrapped with cloth, and Elsa couldn't have them open again. Tears streamed down her face, and her lips were twisted into a sour and cold smile. Her eyes were filled with misery as she turned them on Anna, and her hands tightened around Anna's. She lowered her voice then, and she narrowed her eyes. "Anna…"

The redhead struggled to keep up with her elder sister, struggled to keep up with this mess of emotions that Elsa was feeling and she wished she could understand! She kind of could, he didn't deserve to fucking die peacefully, but Elsa…Elsa had rid the world of a disgusting man! Wasn't that enough? "Elsa…" She stroked her face and Elsa kissed her this time, hard and long and desperately, her cold tongue on Anna's and her leg loose between the auburn-haired girls. Her winter girl was breaking again…the next words Elsa spoke, as she grasped Anna's face, and smiled.

"I look at you…and your pretty freckled face, and your blue eyes, and your pretty pretty red hair," Her lips curled up, and Anna shuddered and blushed at the praise as those fingers slid down. "This red hair," She tssked and ran her fingers through it, then back down her face, back onto her neck. "just like his, and those harsh judgemental eyes," Her tone was cold now, deadpan, and her fingers tightened around Anna's neck and she smiled. "…and I see him in you Anna." She laughed quietly, and Anna's own hands shot up, to grasp at Elsa's and she choked out an Elsa please and Elsa just shook her head and she tightened. Those nails dug into her skin. "Why do you judge me like that, why do you look at me like that, like I'm broken," Her words started to become spoken faster and louder those pretty blue eyes widened, and she was smiling and shit I can't breathe! "Stop looking at me Anna," And Anna disobeyed. She couldn't say anything, only could utter out harsh little incoherant gasps. What did Elsa want from her, need from her!?

"I'm not broken Anna! I'm perfectly fine, stop looking at me with those eyes!" Those fingers jerked, and Anna gasped and struggled and she grasped at those fingers and cried out and oh god she was scared so scared please Elsa stop it, and even though she wanted to so badly, she didn't stop staring into those beautiful, mad eyes. What you see is wrong, she screamed internally, sobbed softly. Why had she opened her mouth!? Why had she even brought him up, brought the court up, why didn't they just make love like always!? Forget knowing each other, Elsa didn't want that… The beautiful girl looked wild at the moment, lost to Anna, could she even hear? Her glazed over eyes saw someone different beneath her hands. A twisted version of Anna because none of what she was saying was true! Elsa was her everything, Elsa was an angel. Nothing about her was disgusting, nothing that fucking pig did could change that! Then those cold, cold hands dropped and Elsa was shaking her head and laughing softly. "Anna…"

The redhead grasped her throat and coughed, and rubbed herself and breathed, tears on her eyes because Elsa had tried to kill her. Elsa laughed and shook her head and breathed. "…" She turned her eyes on Anna who didn't know what to say, was to scared to speak because if she triggered that hysteria again how did she know she'd live through it? Her heart was slamming against her chest, and she felt dazed like she had when Elsa stopped their father, silenced him permanently, saved Anna like Anna had tried to save her. Elsa's eyes still held that dark look in them as she stared at Anna.

"Yet I still see it in your eyes…" Elsa chuckled weakly, and ran her hands down her face, her blue eyes gleaming with dismay and rage and so many other emotions. She didn't apologize and Anna was annoyed because she deserved one, but it almost seemed like Elsa had known what she was doing, that she hadn't lost herself. "I think you should leave now Anna. I think you should stay away for a while…I don't want to lose you though. What in the world would I do without you in my life!?" Her laughter was far too loud and her kiss was far to harsh and shit, Anna wanted to get away from Elsa and she hated herself for that feeling because she knew this wasn't Elsa, this was someone else…yet…she stood and rubbed her throat again and backed away towards the door.

"Will you still come to my party this weekend," and Elsa smirked and stared at her.

"My baby's turning eighteen," a shudder ran through her and she loathed herself more than anything, why why was she getting off on the delirium in Elsa's gaze, the possessive pronunciation of "my baby," and now Elsa was shaking her head. "Where are you going, don't leave me Anna," her teeth glinted as she grasped her hands and tugged her close. "I like it when there's lust in your eyes Anna. There's no disgust when there's lust."

"I don't feel dis-"

"Shush," Elsa snapped, and her fingers slid up Anna's back and Anna wanted to shoot herself because god damn it Elsa she wasn't disgusted with her! Why was she acting like this!? What thought had caused this? What did she see in me?! "You're so cute right now, are you scared of me? I'm scared of myself," she admitted, and she tugged Anna onto her. Her body was so cold, and Anna shuddered, and her skin crawled as those ice digits slid along her face. "I think maybe you look like daddy," Anna cringed, "and I think that when I killed him, maybe a part of his evil went into me because who kills their daddy," She giggled.

Anna jerked away and she shook her head and gasped, "Stop it!" She glared at the girl. "This is what this is about!? You killing him still!? He wasn't your "daddy" he was a monster!"

"No one should have died," Elsa screamed. "He shouldn't have died yet and when I killed him I freed him Anna! Don't you see," She laughed, "I helped him! Now those women don't have their revenge, they don't get to see him rot in prison! He doesn't get to get raped like we did," She smirked, "know what they do to men like that in there?"

"No Elsa! No I don't know! But I do know that he should have been in prison long ago! I think he wasn't lying about his contacts," She breathed and tried to think of what to say. She didn't understand what was fucking happening. First Elsa was fine…the guilt and self-hatred was tearing Elsa apart! She thought wildly, "Elsa, I love you and you have to realize that those women would have no peace until he was dead, like he is now! So just shut up! You did the right thing!"

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE YOUR EYES," Elsa screamed and Anna drew away as Elsa slammed her hands into the headboard. "You think I'm disgust-"

"No I fucking don't," Anna shouted back, and Elsa looked beyond mad, "I don't at all! I think you're a goddess, you're all mine Elsa, how could I not want you," she realized she wasn't making sense at all as she spoke but it seemed to have an affect on Elsa. She slid her fingers onto Elsa, leaned into her and kissed her and pushed them together. "Elsa," She breathed hard, "Elsa I love you. Please don't think I don't. Please don't think I think you're disgusting because you're perfect." She was a broken fucking record now apparently.

Elsa cried then. And her body was racked with sobs as she slammed her fists into the bed, what was going on?! Anna tried to hold her but she sobbed and pulled away. "The way you looked at me," She shrieked, and tears were cascading down her cheeks, and she was tearing at her hands again with her sharp, sharp nails. Anna gently stopped her once again. "Fuck Anna, I keep seeing it, I keep seeing you, just standing there, not leaving like I needed you to do," and she gripped Anna now and shook her, "and not fucking helping me like I wanted you to." The redhead slumped, and she buried her fingers in her hair.

"I was scared…"

"You think I wasn't fucking scared," Elsa whispered.

"Why are you acting like this!? Anna screamed, "What's going on! Why are you doing this!?" She grabbed Elsa by the shirt, and she tried not to cry but the tears were burning her eyes. "W...why would you say that to me, why would you blame me?" She had hated herself when her phone rang. She only wanted to look for one more second, look at Elsa, make sure she was as okay as possible, then she would have fucking done it but it was too fucking late and it killed her as she watched over her unconscious lover, torn her apart!

"I just want to know why you have those eyes!"

"GOD DAMN IT," Anna screamed and she shoved Elsa away and stalked to the door. "I'm going home, I can't deal with this! I didn't look at you any way, I just looked at you with my love!"

"Anna," Elsa wailed after her, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry don't leave!"

"You just said you wanted me to a minute ago!" Anna stared at her with blurry eyes. "Why's it all the sudden different!?" Elsa stared at her, and she hugged herself, and grasped and tugged at her own hair and seemed to be struggling to say something. "Make up your mind," She shrieked.

"I don't know what I'm feeling," Elsa whispered. Anna slumped, she was all of a sudden so tired. She wished it had never happened. Wished they could just keep fucking like they had before…she slid into bed, turned out the lights, pushed against Elsa.

"Do you hate me now," She breathed into the darkness and Elsa grasped at her and pulled her close.

"No," Her elder half-sibling choked, her breath lost, "I don't. I just see it."

Anna found her face, and kissed it hard, all over, until she found those lips, she pinned her winter girls arms up, pushed those wrists down until the girl was gasping. "You see my love Elsa, that's all there's ever been, love and desire," She purred and Elsa nuzzled into her and held her.

"You don't hate me," Elsa asked cautiously. "…After all this? After I strangled you, and screamed at you and said all those awful-" Anna grasped her hair and kissed her harder, with bruising force.

"I told you I don't hate you," She snarled softly in her ear, shoving a hand between her thighs. "Is this the only thing that'll prove it," Elsa's breath caught and Anna could hear her smile and she panted yes. Elsa needed to be touched to feel beautiful? She pushed her fingers into the pajama shorts of her cold, shivering girl. "I love you god damn it, I love you." Elsa's breath grew more harsh as she slid her fingers along her panties, felt the wetness. "We can work through…whatever you're feeling. The humiliation and the guilt and the fear and we don't need anyone else but us to do it!" Anna laughed weakly, and Elsa forced her arms up, and she pushed her hands down into Anna's pajama pants and slid them under her panties.

"I'm so sick," She whispered, "what am I feeling? What is happening to me? My head? I wanted to kill you…" Anna shuddered, her hardened nipples tingling as they grazed her pajama shirt. She breathed hard and kissed and bit into Elsa.

"You're so perfect," Anna whispered, in her ear. "I don't want to hear you say anything different," and she gasped, and her head fell back as they both pierced each other slowly, their arms touching and their breasts crushed together along with their cheeks. She could feel Elsa's heart beating.

"I love you," Elsa gasped, "that's all that's clear right now…" she pulled Anna close. "That's all that's clear," she laughed weakly and she jerked into Anna's hand, and Anna into hers, she grasped and scratched at winter girls flesh with her nails. "I want to drown in you," her lips curled, "just like before."

"Then drown in me," She whispered.

Things wouldn't change after all. Her heart clenched and she was sure. She loved Elsa…but there was no way in hell she loved Anna back. She wanted Anna for sure…she needed her…but she was confused and lost in her own emotions. She didn't love Anna, she needed Anna. Her fingers shifting into the wetness she had known so well… she wanted to know so much more!

Elsa didn't say anything when she started to cry...

What…what was happening to them!? No…what was happening to Elsa?...They'd never be the same again, would they?


	10. Chapter 10

Anna shuddered beneath her, and Elsa blows on her hickey-coated neck, licking the hot flesh and smiling. Her sister's eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed red, her arms loose around Elsa's neck. Her fingertips were soft and warm on the bare neck of the blonde woman. "Where did you go earlier, you were out for three hours," she purred lustfully, her eyes half-lidded and Anna choked, and stuttered out a nowhere. Elsa stopped licking, replacing her tongue with her teeth, biting deep into her, her teeth sinking into the pale flesh. Anna winced, as Elsa broke skin, her ice blue eyes wintery and full of jealousy.

She was sure of it. That night changed everything. She grasped, ran her finger's along her younger lover's breast, and lapped up the blood from the wound she made. She was slipping from Elsa's fingers. She didn't want to have sex anymore either. She took hours away from Elsa! It hadn't been like that she was sure. Anna had spent every moment by her side, every moment beneath Elsa and now she used excuses such as "I need to see the mums…" "I need to get some fresh air," To escape from me I'm sure. She denied it but it was obvious that the girl thought her hideous now that she had seen the truth, she wasn't entirely surprised because she was sure she would feel the same way if she was in Anna's position. She hated the way the girl lied to her…perhaps she was scared, scared of what Elsa would do to the pretty little thing if she tried to break her bond from Elsa? Elsa smirked against the flesh of her lover, and Anna pushes her back. She touches the wound with her fingers. You have reason to be afraid of that Anna. You swore you'd stay with me.I won't let you break another promise. No matter what happens. You will stay with me.

"Shit Elsa, are you listening to me, I said can you grab a fucking washcloth," Anna snapped angrily, her tone sharp and her eyebrows furrowed "What the hell is wrong with you, that wasn't sexy at all," she muttered, "it hurts…" Elsa's face felt hot. Her girl was so cute when she was angry, which had been a common occurrence for the past few days. "Are you a vampire now?" Elsa just shrugged.

"I just wanted to mark my spot," She murmured lazily, before she slipped off the bed and walked towards the bedroom's bathroom. "Your party is tomorrow," She said slowly, then smiled, "Are you excited?" Anna just stared at her as Elsa grabbed a cloth from the closet, walking back over. Anna snatched it from her, and held it on her neck. She hissed lightly with pain.

"Jesus christ Elsa," She whispered. Her pretty eyes met Elsa's, before she looked away who watched her eagerly, a devoted expression on her face. "I…guess, I'm excited," there was something off about her expression. Elsa cocked her head.

"Just slightly excited, Anna," She grasped the girl's hands in hers, held them tight, her eyes glinting with excitement. Her ice eyes met the blue eyes of her younger lover. "Tomorrow is the day I take you away! You and me and no one else!" Anna stared for a long second, before she slowly nodded and looked away.

"Yeah." Elsa felt crushed. Her heart pounded in her chest, it hurt, she swallowed hard and struggled to analyze that answer. She…didn't want to escape with Elsa anymore? "Yeah, right," Anna whispered, "I think I want to go see my mom, would you…" she looked towards the door, grabbed for her clothes. Elsa stared moodily at the blankets on her bed. She struggled to keep her composure. Tried so hard, so very hard but it was hard to! Anna had sworn she loved her and would continue to but now she was uninterested and disgusted with Elsa! She clutched the sheets, and forced herself not to tear at her stupid bandages, make herself bleed because then Anna would be pissed at her again. She shivered, and tightened her hands until her knuckles turned white. She turned a dark gaze onto Anna.

"Sure….go see her," She said softly, her eyebrows narrowed. "Go see her."

"Okay," Anna responded, her face lighting up and that hurt Elsa more than anything. Was being around Elsa that bad?! She realized then, that it most likely was. She was used goods afterall. Used and so angry and sad lately. My company does sound horrible. But she promised she'd love me. She watched Anna dressed and she breathed, oh god Anna was so beautiful. Her beautiful curves, those soft, small breasts, those tiny little hips and that adorable bum. And her skin, oh her skin was so perfect! And she was just as perfect on the outside. Elsa most certainly did not deserve such perfection, but she welcomed it, it made her feel less like trash. She smiled widely.

"Say hi to your mother for me," She said softly and Anna nodded and wouldn't look at her. "Thanks for being here for me, or…attempting to be." Anna's eyes snapped up, and they held immense anger.

"Attempting to? What the hell does that mean Elsa," Anna shouted angrily. Elsa smirked.

"Nothing. At all. I just appreciate you trying your best to make it seem like you care about me. You're a good sister," She said softly. Rage flashed across Anna's face before she breathed and turned away, obviously trying to keep her composure. She waved her hands slightly in a flustered gesture before she continued dressing. Elsa sighed wistfully. Anna turned back to her and opened her mouth slightly as if to say something, then shut it and shook her head. "What, say it Anna," say you don't love me anymore. Say "let's be sisters".

"Last time I fucking checked, relationships don't revolve entirely around sex," Anna snapped, "what a healthy fucking relationship," she muttered and walked out the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Elsa blinked, and stared at the door. She twisted her fingers into a fists, tugged at the cloth on her palm, dug her nails in and breathed at the small brush with pain.

She liked it. She liked touching, and being touched by Anna. The girl was so soft and warm and she always made her forget, forget about him. She shivered and gathered her blanket around herself. Why did she have to leave this late? She slipped under the covers, and trembled further. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she was suddenly aware of the shadows around the room. The dull shine of the moon on her bed. How warm it was, just like when he…She shuddered with fright, and ducked completely under. And fell asleep shivering, to the memory of her father without her lover's warmth.

FROZEN

"I'm sorry Elsa," She whispered. Anna was warm in her arms, and Elsa shivered and breathed and held her close. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you," Elsa drew away slightly at the resigned tone, and Anna's expression was one of hesitation. Her eyes avoided Elsa's. "I…think you need some serious help. I don't think I can give it to y-"

"Anna dear! Are you dressed yet?!" Anora called from downstairs. Anna stared her in the eyes. She was telling Elsa she was a nut...

Elsa trembled, stared wide-eyed because Anna had already given up on her. She hurt, her chest hurt, and there was a lump in her throat. "Not yet mom!" Anna's teal, blue eyes met hers. They were cold and blocked her out. "Can you…" She nodded towards the door, and Elsa exhaled. "get out?" Of my life.

"…Alright," She whispered. She was going to cry. She didn't want to cry. Her eyes burned white-hot. She had to stop this somehow. She had to stop this, and keep Anna as hers but how, how do you make someone who thinks of you as used goods see you again? Why did she want to be sisters all of a sudden!? It had to be that, it had to be what Elsa had seen in her eyes, that judgement! It was there still, dull, but still there and oh god Elsa wished she hadn't stopped squeezing because she knew it knew it knew that Anna was going to fucking leave her!

"I'm glad you're my sister," Anna said warmly, a hint hidden behind the loving tone. And not my lover anymore. "I love you, just like I promised I would. Always." Elsa stared in horror as she backed away. Her teeth glinted. "I won't ever leave you." And Elsa backed out of the room, and she walked down the stairs. Anna had slipped from her grip. She had to get her back.

Anna was hers….Anna belonged to her and she belonged to Anna! She shivered, shook her head and breathed.

FROZEN

Anna looked beyond beautiful. This party was not what Elsa expected. The girl was clad in a champagne colored dress, shoulderless, but with a sweater over it to hide all those marks Elsa left behind. She explained to her mother that she had met someone. A kind woman named Charlie. Then explained to Elsa that it was a good cover. Elsa wanted to reveal the truth to Anna's mother, because even though they were pretending it still hurt to pretend that she was sharing Anna. Then she remembered that Anna wasn't hers anymore.

The blonde felt severely lucky she hadn't underdressed clad in a light blue dress. She realized how massive Anna's house was. It was like a mini castle, old like Elsa's own, and the though brought with it a sharp knife of pain through the chest. Not our house, mine. Anna caught her gaze, her emotions were tucked away behind her eyes. Elsa adjusted her legs, and Anna looked away quickly, and continued to talk with the small group of men in front of her. An hour later, after emptying her glass twice, she felt less depressed about Anna. She'll come back to me. I'll make her come back to me.

"Elsa dear," Anora chirped up happily, and Elsa slowly looked over to see Anora herself with a shy looking young woman. A girl with flushed red cheeks and pretty eyes. Her hair was black as night, her skin like snow or something. She was stunning, her eyes lethal and shining. Elsa's stomach turned at the though of making love to her. Anna…she looked over in time to see Anna dancing with…the woman she had met in the sex shop? She laughed internally, cried internally at the same time as well.

It all made sense now. She must have developed an interest in that bitch. Must have got her number, or something, and started to get to know her. Those hours she went out must have been spent getting taken like the slut she was by that disgusting piece of shit. Elsa shivered with rage, and Anna's soft eyes met hers. You're mine, mine, mine! Don't you touch her, don't you touch her, you're mine. Elsa didn't know if she'd seen the message. If she'd seen Elsa's hatred. She didn't care if that piece of shit was more attractive, less used, less angry, better than her, Anna was her fucking property and she wouldn't be stolen! "Yes Anora,"She asked coldly, and turned her gaze onto the two next to her.

"This young woman is Snow White, she's twenty," Anora smiled. "She's a very distance niece. Would you like to-" Elsa stared long and hard, at that monster's arm around Anna's shoulder's at the sight of their bodies pushed close. It hurt. It hurt more than anything and she drank her wine again and smiled and looked at them.

"Not interested," She said sharply. And eyed the black-haired girl. "She's too skinny, what is she, anorexic?" Snow flinched and Anora shook her head and clenched her fists. Elsa smirked.

"I…went through a bad period alright," Snow said slowly, "we all have our troubles…"

"I totally agree. Want to hear about how my father raped me," Elsa chirped and giggled, her body warm and her mind all fuzzy. Snow swallowed and her face burned with embarrassment, and Anora's neck was red with what, rage, embarrassment?

"If it'll make you feel better than sure," Snow breathed, her eyes wide and so truthful. Elsa was stunned and now she hesitated. She hadn't expected that answer, hadn't expected that kindness and for some reason, her heart ached from it. Anna didn't want to talk about it. She seemed to want Elsa to forget it, just like Elsa did, but this girl…this girl wouldn't mind speaking with her about it?

"Feel free…to sit down," Snow nodded and sat down close to her. Anora let out a breath of relief, and she smiled encouragingly understanding Elsa so deeply as she drew away. Elsa's heart pounded and she realized the woman cared about her. She wasn't like a mother, but she was growing close.

"Do you like it here," Snow asked her softly. Elsa looked around. The music was classical and pretty. It was a high-class party and there were high-class people here like Snow and Anna, and here she was, some used piece of garbage in the midst of perfect people. She admired Anna's dress, other girls dresses as well, and shook her head slowly.

"I don't like it either, I came for Anna. Sweet eighteen's are big deals," Snow said softly, her body cold against Elsa's. Her voice was soft and pretty, and her big blue eyes were gentle as they met Elsa's. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Then she flushed and her turned her pink cheeked face and shook her head, "shoot, I said that too early and-"

She straightened. Her heart hurt. She breathed and furrowed her brows and struggled and thought about what to do. Anna left her. Anna abandoned her. Anna broke her promise and here was this beautiful woman who was offering herself to Elsa on a fucking silver platter and…and this woman made her feel so fucking beautiful. She breathed. Who was she to take Anna away if she didn't want to? "You're gorgeous as well,"Elsa murmured. Those pretty blue eyes were on hers.

"I'm not too skinny,"She teased but the tone was broken and oh fuck, Elsa had messed up bad. She shook her head. Oh god she had hurt this girl within ten seconds and she was going to make up for it. She smiled internally. If they were together, they'd be too broken girls. After all, this girl had the same look in her eyes that Elsa saw when she looked in the mirror. She wondered why this pretty girl had done that to herself, what had made her hate her body…And Elsa eyed her thin frame, and she shook her head.

"No…no you're perfect, what made you…" She whispered, then coughed and her face burned. "Shit I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, it's better when you talk about it. I got molested when I was twelve, and it affected me badly… as you can imagine. It only happened once but…it was enough," Snow said gently, "I starved myself so I could feel pretty and I…liked sex too much. Like? I don't know anymore, I don't want to do it as much, and sometimes I feel so disgusted and gross that I want to die…and my girlfriend, she couldn't handle the excessive touching, my obsessiveness. I wouldn't let her talk to other women or men…and she left me after two long years of 'trying to make it work.' So there you go," Snow laughed and shook her head, "Now you're uninterested in me." It's like looking into a mirror.

"I…I'm…the same, kinda,"She choked out, her face red. "Except…I've only been like that recently. Before, it was the opposite but I met a-"

"Warm person you thought was that special someone," Snow finished, then shook her head. "Reality sucks, that person doesn't exist Elsa! People like us…we don't get that special someone. We're dirt on the bottom of their shoes, and even if they did love us," Snow smirked, "We wouldn't deserve them." Elsa shuddered at the truth of her words, oh, she thought the same thoughts every day of her life. "Hey…since we both don't like it here why don't we slip away into one of the backrooms and make it more entertaining."

The look in Snow eye's were soft and pleading, and desperate. Just like Elsa on that night with Anna. This girl…she shifted, pressed her mouth along the other girl's, tasted apples. The girls crimson lips were unbearably soft. "I'm not asking for anything serious," She looked frustrated, "listen, I just want to…you know, touch. If something happens," She breathed, "then something happens between us…" Elsa wanted it too. Wanted an attractive girl in her bed, and tonight, Anna wouldn't be in hers. She'd never have Anna again because Anna was "glad they were sisters" and fuck it hurt so bad, it hurt her so badly!

Elsa looked over one last time, just to make sure, make sure she didn't want to change her mind. Anna was giggling softly, drinking a small glass of wine next to the butch she realized was "Charlie." Their eyes met and jealousy poured from Elsa. She wanted to kill that stupid bitch that took Anna, that Anna cheated on her with! Anna looked at Snow next to Elsa, her expression unreadable from the distance, and she turned her head quickly to continue speaking. And Elsa made up her mind and swallowed, stared into Snow's eyes and nodded.

"That sounds like fun," She said honestly because oh god, she wanted to do so many things. The wine took off the edge, but she was sure, sure that if Snow wasn't here, and the wine hadn't dulled her pain and anger, Anna would beneath her. And she wouldn't be alive. The desperate look in Snow's eyes burned brighter. She was grinning wide, her cheeks flushed. This beautiful girl thought that she was used goods? Elsa almost shook her head. The girl was to beautiful and nice to be even considered in the same disgusting class as the cold blonde. She realized something then…

…This girl needed Elsa as much as Elsa needed her.

"Shall we go…" Snow took her arm, and Elsa nodded. "Let's see if I remember where the bedroom's are," She giggled and Elsa followed, eager now.

The girl's eyes flashed with desire as she led Elsa down the hallway, and once they found an empty room they collapsed inside. Clothes were removed so fast it was if they melted away, and their bodies were cold and soft together and…Elsa breathed at the sight of her lingerie, that was what was under that dress? Snow smirked and held her face and slid her arms around Elsa. She tasted strange. Elsa's stomach turned. And guilt plagued her because she was getting sick because she wasn't kissing her little half-sister….The disgust drifted away as Snow brought Elsa's hand under her panties, and she was on top again and she never thought she'd love doing something so much. She wished she'd never been bottom if this was the reward, watching the beautiful arch of a back, the flush of a cheek and the soft, gentle opening of a mouth as they came. Heat throbbed almost painfully in between her thighs, and she swallowed hard.

"Strip," Snow whispered.

"Alright," Elsa said back softly, and turned her back. "Unzip me," She pleaded softly. Elsa had never seen a zipper go down so fast and it was tossed aside like it was nothing.

"I want to drown in you," Snow giggled softly, and Elsa remembered her own words, the exact same words as when she was with Anna. She smirked then, and she dug her fingers into the girl beneath her and Snow gasped softly, her cheeks growing redder somehow, her eyes growing sharper with lust.

"Then drown in me," She purred hungrily.


	11. Chapter 11

It was still shocking seeing them. Elsa and one of Anna's whore cousins curled up together, their skin slick with the previous night's sweat, and Elsa's smooth white neck coated with a small patch of fresh hickeys. She…didn't know what she expected to happen. Her eyes squeezed shut as she exhaled and pushed away the feelings inside her. She had thought it was for the best but…she shook her head. She should've never done that to Elsa, never tried to separate from her because it hurt way to much. It was selfish, she knew that, but she wanted Elsa to herself even if they weren't together. She wanted Elsa to rage over her, beg for her, she still wanted Elsa to be hers and she wanted to be all of Elsa's! A part of her was glad that this had happened. If Elsa found out about Charlie now, she'd use Snow against her and things would be even, even if Elsa hadn't cheated and had done it when they were over. Even if it was an unofficial break-up she had a feeling Elsa knew they were done.

She stared at the pair again, then walked close and ran her eyes along the beautiful face of her lover. The delicate soft curves and the plump kissable lips slightly parted. She shook her head then turned away, the urge to kiss her elder half-sibling was nearly irresistible. She realized then that Elsa was all talk, and mentally smacked herself knowing she had played with cold and dangerous fire. The blonde woman spoke of how she'd hurt Anna if she ever left her, how she'd fight to keep her, how she only wanted Anna to be completely and totally hers and yet…she was willing to give up so easily!? All Anna wanted was more time with her doing things other than making love. It wasn't as if she disliked the making love part, she simply didn't want their relationship to solely be about having sex with each other…was that so bad? That she wanted a normal relationship? Was the concept so bad that Elsa couldn't sacrifice what she claimed "was the most important thing to her"… and yet she sought an outside source to satisfy her fucking urges?! She exhaled, trying to calm herself because there was no point in being pissed off…

Anna woke them up making as much noise as possible. She knew of course that she was being immature but she couldn't have cared less. She forced open drawers and then slammed them shut as she searched for what she had actually come here for. Her mom had actually sent her in here for a certain piece of jewelery she wanted to wear on a first date with, much to Anna's surprise, another woman. The anger drained out of her as she searched normally now, because she felt so much pride. Her mother had lived for so long, terrified and not able to be herself and she was taking the first step into breaking free from his powerful control over her… She checked through the drawers slowly now, carefully.

Of course they were already awake so she still looked like a complete asshole. Snow was yawning and Elsa was simply staring with dark, hooded eyes. She finally found the gold chain her mother wanted. She admired the pretty piece, the beautiful diamond that hung from the front. She was so proud…She turned her eyes back to the two. "Thanks for quieting down," Snow said softly, her tone appreciative. She nuzzled her face along Elsa. Anna didn't miss the flicker of desire for her. She stared deep in Elsa's eyes as she moved towards the door.

You don't look good together, that should be me in your arms, pressing into you like that. Anna eyed them with disgusted dismay. Snow was practically mewling as she pressed closer into Elsa's lap. Anna shivered at the intensity in those ice blue eyes, and then Elsa slid her finger's through Snow's hair, pulled her face up and kissed her hard. Envy tore through Anna and she turned her gaze away and stealked stiffly towards the door. Fuck, why was she jealous!? This was for the best, she had caused this!? She had ended their relationship with cruel hints, flirted with Charlie, left Elsa in that home alone even though she knew her elder sister feared solitude. "Sorry to disturb you," She muttered as she shoved the door open and slammed it shut behind her.

She had messed up, she had messed up bad. She leaned back against the door, her heart beating like a drum in her chest. She loved Elsa so much it hurt…she…didn't think she could handle letting her go.

FROZEN

Her mother was a wreck, her hands fluttering herself as she breathed in and out harshly. Her pretty face was consumed with worry and Anna swore she could hear the woman's heart pounding. "What if she doesn't find me attractive," She said with a flushed face, and Anna smiled at her. "I'm-"

"Mother, you're beautiful," Anna cut her off immediately. "Forget what he did to you…well, don't forget it but you're stronger than you can imagine, more perfect and beautiful, his control over you is over! What he did doesn't change who you are, how lovely you are." Her mother went still for a moment. Then her hands started to shake slightly, a telltale sign that she was trying not to cry. She turned her eyes onto Anna and before the younger girl could speak she pulled her close and held her tightly. The woman's chest was shaking, her fingers running over the long ginger strands of Anna's hair.

"I'm sorry I've been such a terrible mother, I left you here with him…I'm sorry," She whispered desperately, and Anna's throat tightened because at that moment her mother looked just like what she was. A once broken young woman of thirty-four who had her innocence stolen from her when she was only seventeen, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her mother had told her of when she was younger, seemed to thrive as she did so, seeming to be in ecstasy as she told her tale. Of a beautiful woman named Margaret who she had loved and who if she had a choice, would have been the other mother who Anna lacked. She cried through most of her story, speaking of how she had been forced to leave the woman, abandon her after five long, agonizing years of "betraying her." Anna insisted that she wasn't at fault that it was hardly cheating when she didn't want Terry, Anna's disgusting trash father. Anna willingly sacrificed her time to be with the woman because she had missed out on so much of this woman, been shut out by her…

I'm sorry I've been such a bad child, mother. Sleeping around with Elsa behind your back, betraying your trust like that…I wish I could tell you my feelings. I want you to tell me what to do. Her fingers ran through Anna's hair and she shivered because it was so rare that her mother held her like this. Her mom didn't like to be touched and it all made sense why. The woman was warm against her. "I need you to know that I'm sorry Anna. I wanted you to be sure that I wanted you, that even when I found out I was with his child, I was excited. You were my only light," She whispered. Anna trembled and she breathed when tears started to burn at her eyes. She couldn't handle this kindness. "You saved me," Anora breathed and held Anna closer, her face warm in her neck, "and I'm sorry I wasn't around here when he was. I…I can never forgive myself for putting you in that danger…when I found out-"

"We've been over this before mom," Anna whispered. "I…I wouldn't have wanted you near him anyways. I'm not angry."

"But if he'd got his hands on your…and poor Elsa, if only I'd had-"

"Don't blame yourself," Anna insisted passionately, gripping her mother's warm hands. "Mother, you did nothing wrong, I swear I would have done the same thing."

"Anna, you're my daughter and I abandoned you to a damn rapist because I was afraid, now here I am, I have the nerve to go on some blind date and enter a relationship-"

"Mom, I swear I'll never forgive you if you do not go on this date. I have to go somewhere, tell me before you go alright?" Her mother smiled very happily, and Anna was glad to know she temporarily pushed away the guilt the woman was feeling.

FROZEN

"Getting something for your girl," Charlie asked her. Anna looked over at the woman who was stretching slightly as she drove, her expression curious. She looked away then and shook her head, then held up the bag in her hands.

"We didn't work out too well. Returning something." She had gone out hastily to buy this while Elsa was still in the hospital. She had gotten the tightest and hottest maid outfit she could find, with a matching pair of kitten ears to wear with it that Oaken had insisted Elsa would love. Love more than a nurse outfit anyways, he said Elsa wasn't the type of girl who liked nurses. She found herself trusting his judgement. It had taken her a bit of time to realize that this man somehow knew they were sisters, she was underage, and didn't care. She had been pleased with her purchase, and had been confident in the way it looked because Charlie's eyes had bugged from her head, and when she reluctantly showed the outfit to her friend Kristophe he had practically had a stroke.

Charlie frowned, "Even after all that advice I gave you," she shook her head and tssked. "Listen, I decided I wanted to stay here, in Arendelle…" Anna practically bounced up and down happily. " Glad to know you're happy now, go return that sexy shit, I'm gonna wait in the car, too tired too move," she emphasized her words with a yawn.

"I'll be quick," Anna nodded. The car pulled to an abrupt stop and she slipped out of it, walking into the sex shop…her heart nearly stopped in her chest as a familiar head turned towards her.

"…Anna," Elsa breathed, and Jesus Christ why was she here!?

"…Hi," She said shortly, and walked towards where Oaken was singing and dancing slowly to Hawaiian music near the dildo section, his headphones in. Elsa followed her.

"What are you doing here," Elsa asked her.

"I could say the same thing," Anna snapped at her because shit shit she was not ready to see her again or explain what was in the bag. She rubbed her arms as Elsa watched her with calculating eyes, which dropped to the bag.

"…You're underage," Elsa said slowly, then her ice eyes locked onto Anna's. "Or was."

"You didn't seem to give a shit about that when you were the one that brought me in here did you," She said in annoyance, she just wanted to return the outfit as fast as possible and leave. Avoid this as fast as possible. Elsa grabbed her arm tightly, squeezed it with an iron grip and dragged her slightly closer.

"Who brought you here," Elsa asked angrily, "Who bought that?" Anna shook her off.

"Mind your own business," she said in embarrassment, clutching the bag to her chest. Oaken happily set up his packages on the shelves. He either didn't care about their quarrel or couldn't hear it. Knowing him it was the former. Elsa paused, and breathed and pressed close.

"Everything Anna is my business,"She said softly, running her fingers along the younger girls warm hands, rubbing softly. Anna shuddered at the cold sensation of her hands on her, at the sound of her pretty voice and the sight of those powerful ice eyes and her loose ice blond hair. Her body was cold as she pressed close. "Who got you those things Anna, was it Charlie," her tone was dark at the end of her statement, and Anna pulled away.

"It's none of your business, I'm not yours."

Elsa smirked widely. "I'm your elder sister. Of course I need to know who brought you here, underage, so I can inform your mother, the authorities…" Her tone was like ice… "We can't have that, don't you want me to be like a sist-"

"Don't you twist my words Elsa! Please just leave me-" Elsa's fingers twisted into her hair almost painfully, and she moaned softly as their mouthes pressed tight together. The fingers tugged until a delightful pain grew on her scalp, and Anna pushed her body against her elder siblings, breast to breasts, skin hot and cold together. Anna opened her mouth at the feeling of tongue. They breathed into the kiss, and Elsa's hands slid down her hair, until they pressed to the back of Anna's head and made the kiss harder. She could practically feel her soft lips bruising as Elsa pushed her back slightly, saliva slick between their parted lips. Anna felt dizzy because it had been too long, even if it was only a couple days, since they'd held each other like that.

"I won't let you leave me," Elsa whispered, her voice breaking. "I…I don't want to hurt you but you're making me so mad, don't you know what you're doing to-"

"So I'm supposed to just drop everything about myself so I can live my life as your fucking maid!?" She almost laughed because it was almost ironic. Here she was with an erotic maid cosplay, talking about how she didn't want to be that to Elsa. "Listen Elsa…I love you so much it hurts…but I don't want to be with you. I can't just have a physical relationship, it's appalling to me."

"Because I'm-"

She slapped Elsa as hard as she could. She knew what the girl was going to say. "Don't you say it Elsa." Elsa simply stared for a moment, held her reddened face, breathed deeply. Her eyes were wide, and she seemed beyond surprised. "Elsa," Anna sighed, "I want…a relationship-"

"I do t-"

"You don't know what a relationship is," She screamed angrily, then lowered her tone as a familiar form walked in. "…Just leave me alone Elsa." She rubbed her temples, her throat felt tight and so many other emotions were running through her. Fear at the entrance of her friend, anger at Elsa for not understanding, annoyance…sadness because Elsa could never be what she wanted and she could never be what Elsa wanted.

"You almost-you haven't returned it yet, Jesus Anna," Charlie shook her head, then smiled when she saw Elsa. "Hey Anna's sis, didn't expect to see you-"

"Stay away from my sister," Elsa said coldly, her body stiff. Her fists were curled together. Anna watched cautiously.

"…She asked me to drive her I didn't mean to offend you," the tall woman responded quickly, 'But I'll stay away if you want…I can't ignore a big sister's wishe-"

"Did you buy her that outfit? Did she wear it for you?"

"Don't answer her," Anna said hurriedly, stepping in front of the butch woman and glaring at Elsa. "I told you to mind your own business…"

"What are you hiding from me Anna?" Anna's face burned and she couldn't meet her sister's eyes. Elsa stared at her, body tight.

"…It's…it's not what you think,"She said cautiously. "Charlie isn't…I mean." She shook her head, and breathed deeply. Shit what was happening right now? "…I…bought this. Charlie brought me. It wasn't for her…she's just a friend who helped me out one time." Charlie chuckled and grinned.

"Yep," stop, "I helped her out," talking! She moved her hips in a sexual motion while chuckling and the color drained from Elsa's face. She seemed to remember that this was Anna's sister she was speaking to and coughed. "It was a couple weeks ago, we've been friends since then." Elsa just stared, and she closed her eyes as if thinking about when that was.

"…Can I go now that Elsa's here, I'm bored," Anna felt hot all over. Humiliation and shame was hot on her skin, and Elsa nodded at Charlie and it seemed like like the butch was no longer under fire. She couldn't believe what had just happened, why did she have to find out like this? Why did she have to find out at all?

"But you and Sn-"

"Shut your mouth Anna."

"…Ok," Anna said meekly. Elsa didn't say anything, she ripped the bag from Anna.

"Who did you fucking buy this for," She said it very calmly, and she almost sounded tired…don't look inside please. "Anna…who did you-"

"She bought if for you," Oaken boomed and Anna practically jumped. "Stupid girl, she bought it for you just like you bought this-," He grabbed a bag that was on the cash register and shook it, "for her."

It was like that was the most unbelievable thing in the world. The expression on Elsa's face held many emotions. Realization, disbelief…and Anna herself suddenly remembered that she and Elsa had been here before and Elsa had got something and…it hadn't been used? The man's hand was strong on her shoulder.

Why didn't Elsa think she was beautiful? How did she look in the mirror and see something "disgusting"? How did her mother!? "…I got it for you while you were in the hospital…then things happened…and I realized we wouldn't work…so now," She tapped her knuckles together nervously, "Here we are…" Elsa stared at the bag…then she reached inside and Anna forgot how to breathe because she was going to die from embarrassment. Elsa stared at it.

Her expression went from calm to completely lustful. Red tinted her pale cheeks. "F…for me," She stuttered, and shook her head, then covered her mouth with one hand. "…I…My…" She shook her head. "You got me this…to wear for me…I…sorry," She stuttered, and exhaled, "Please wear it…still, I mean, I want to see, that is," She coughed and trailed off. Oaken watched in amusement.

"Well…you umm…you and I aren't together…anymore," Anna breathed and Elsa didn't seem to care about her words.

"I want to take you in this, I want to enter you until you break," She said softly, and Anna shook her head because fucking hell she wanted it too. It brought her back to reality because this was exactly the problem!"I don't want sex…" Then she breathed, "Elsa I want more."

"I don't understand what that means!"

"…Do you know what a relation-"

"I'm sick and tired of hearing you bicker, grow up," Oaken grumbled, "Go on a date or something."

"A date?...I've…never really had one of those…they all kinda…ended in…sex, and then my relationships were…sex, oh god,"Elsa held her face in embarassment. "I want to get to know you wasn't an excuse to not touch me?"

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Anna shouted, finally, finally, she was understanding.

"But…you cheated on me,"Elsa said clapped his hands on her shoulders.

"Better now then later. Now, if you don't mind," He dropped the bag from the register into Elsa's hands. "I'd like you to get out of my shop."Elsa took it cautiously, and seemed to actually consider the huge man's words.

"Have a nice day Oaken," Anna flushed.

"You as well."

"We have a lot to talk about Anna," Elsa said cautiously, "I..owe you an apology." She shook her head, "I…I…need help, I guess. Snow told me that maybe…I should see a psychiatrist…but I don't want to Anna," She opened the door for Anna, and let her inside her car. Anna slipped in and welcomed the comfortable seats, and being close to Elsa again. "I just don't want to Anna."

"I'll be completely honest with you Elsa…you do need help," Anna said slowly, and a look of shame crossed her sister's face, "But I think you need people. Not a psychiatrist."

"All I need is you, I need you to be with m-"

"Elsa," Anna snapped, "I'll be there but I can't be the only one!"

"You're the only one I need."

"Look where that mentality brought us! Fighting in a sex shop for fuck's sake, you sleeping with one of my cousins…this is ridiculous Elsa! You need friends! You need humans, you need social contact other than me!"

Elsa simply stared at her, and withdrew into herself as she started the car and backed up. "…Snow then."

"Like hell I'll let you be near her again, after sleeping with her," then she realized what she had just said, how hypocritical it was, and Elsa stared at her coldly. "Please…" She sighed deeply and tucked her legs up into her chest. "It hurt to watch."

"It was the same for me. It took all my strength not to march over there and fight her. Snow stopped me from hurting you two…" Elsa stopped, such shit traffic. "I…" She sighed heavily. "We need to fix us Anna."

"I love you," I responded softly. "I want to be with you." Elsa's hand gripped hers.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been…horrible-" Anna squeezed her hand and was about to respond when Elsa continued. "I'm going to fight for my father's things Anna. I'm going to fight for his business, and I'm going to fight for his money. And I want us to go on a vacation faraway and I want us to be happy together. Tonight, however, I think we should be away from each other." Anna smiled because she could tell that hurt Elsa. "I…struggle to get through nights without you but-"

"I'll be with you tonight…I don't want to be away from you anymore," Anna said softly, her hands squeezed Elsa's. "I'm sorry for abandoning you, I was frightened…" She remembered her mother's same words earlier and she internally laughed. Like mother, like daughter. She shook her head. We're a bunch of cowards. "Tonight though, Elsa, I want to go to the movies with you. Or some stupid little thing like-"

"Bowling," Elsa finished her statement. Anna cocked her head, and Elsa continued. "I was never allowed to go bowling. Father hated it… I want to go bowling with the person I love the most. Charlie can come."

"I guess Snow co-" They both locked eyes. "We should set them up!" Anna exclaimed and smiles spread both their lips. Anna felt so relieved, everything was coming together nice and properly, she and Elsa…they…they could make it. She smiled happily. They had survived her father. They had survived each other. She stared out the window…She was sure…nothing could tear them apart.


	12. Chapter 12

"A…already touching me," Anna mewled happily,Elsa grabbed the girl as they entered their home, gripping her breasts and squeezing them hard through the cloth of her sweatshirt. Elsa teased her mouth along the back of the girls neck, pleased when she felt the girl shudder against her, felt her nipples perk even through the shirt. Was her younger sister not wearing a bra? She smirked, and licked her neck quickly, nibbled and tugged on her freckle dabbled flesh. She bet Anna knew this was going to happen, the second they found out both Charlie and Snow were busy…

"Already growing wet," She said calmly, palming the girls breasts as she practically dragged her through the house. She had the honor of watching scarlet rise, hiding her freckles. Elsa paused when Anna turned and kissed her hard on the lips, her mouth soft and wet as it pressed, plump lips parting for Elsa's tongue. She was addicted to this taste, to this girl, to her warmth as she slid her arms around. Elsa slid her tongue against hers, explored hungrily before she reached down, grabbed the zipper of Anna's sweatshirt and slid it down. Anna moaned softly into her mouth, and Elsa paused to peel the girls shirt, up and over her body. Her chest was rising and falling gently, the nipples on each small breast perked. She backed her sister up, until her naked back hit the wall.

"Els-" Elsa shushed her by biting her neck softly, groaning at the sight of the just fading hickeys she had left behind from their last adventure. Anna blushed and shuddered, rolling her head back, her eyes wild as they met Elsa's. Her eyes were desperate and needy, and Elsa smirked because she could tell Anna was just as needy as her. She'd pleasure her alright. She held Anna firmly by her plump, jean clad bottom and carried her over to their white leather couch. Anna's back hit the soft leather, and she smirked, her plump glossy lips spreading into a goofy smile. Elsa licked her lips at the sight of her girl, and moaned internally.

It had been so long since she'd seen that beautiful red flush on her girl's face, seen her lips spread slightly, and wet with her saliva. Seen her small, delicate breasts with the tiny cute little pink nipples…seen her thighs slide together needily, as if trying to stop the heat she most likely felt. Elsa straddled her younger siblings hips, her hand gripping the white leather of the couch as she leaned down and lapped at her breasts. She bit and licked along the puckered, freckled flesh before she softly bit one nipple…before she kneeled, and reached down to unbutton her own skinny jeans, sliding them down her long before she tossed them off the couch. Anna's breath hitched, and Elsa flushed, looking into her eyes…before she slowly slid her panties off her, and tossed them next to her pants. Before Anna could speak up, she reached down and began to undo the other girls pants, pushing each leg down before she turned her body, hesitant as she straddled the sides of Anna's head.

Elsa felt hot all over, a delicious mixture of embarrassment and desire. "…You..umm…" she whispered…before she leaned down, and slowly pushed her the ginger's panties down her legs slightly. She heard Anna exhale, and oh god it felt good when her hot breath brushed Elsa's dripping sex. She dipped her own mouth down, and stared at the glistening sex that waited for her. She parted the soft lips with her nails, pressing her mouth along the clit and sliding a finger slowly in. Anna's hips jerked as she suckled on the little bundle of nerves, and Anna gasped desperately, before she gripped Elsa's hips, and brought the older girl's slick wetness to her warm lips.

Elsa gasped loudly, earning a shiver, and her own gasp. She trembled, eyes wide as Anna tweaked her clit with her fingers, her tongue hot and slick as it pierced her. She pressed her hips back, pressed into those plump warm lips, while at the same time struggling to push her fingers in. She was thankful she wasn't the only one to have never done this position, but even so Anna seemed to be more confident. Elsa whined, pressing her nails, scraping along the inner walls and twisting deep, curling her digits. Anna gasped into her sex, and oh fuck it'd been to long, she needed Anna every night! She replaced her fingers with her mouth, pressing her tongue into her sister's dripping core, and Anna did the same and heat poured through her belly.

"Elsa," Anna mumbled, and Elsa could feel her smile as she lapped inside, pushed in a finger, thumbed her clit. "You taste good."

"Anna," she gasped, spreading her thighs wider, before she arched her back, Anna's hot mouth suckled on her clit and tugged.

"I don't think you can multitask," Anna teased, pressing in another finger, and Elsa exhaled heavily with pleasure as she felt her inner walls spread. She was beyond embarrassed. "Come on, sit on my face, I want to look up and see your breasts."

"Don't say it like that," she whispered, before she turned her body around , kneeling slightly, her knees soft on the white leather on each side of Anna. Anna smiled prettily, her teal blue eyes bright with amusement as she stared up at Elsa.The way she's looking at me, it's as if she's wanted this more than I have.

"You chose an interesting spot to throw me down and ravage me on now didn't you sis," She teased softly and Elsa looked away. "Oh Elsa, come on, it's been a little bit since we've had sex, can't I just tease and play a little, just a little," Elsa flushed, when she didn't respond Anna licked her lips, and got to work between Elsa's thighs. Elsa moaned hotly, covering her face with her hands as Anna's fingers dug into her thighs, parted her more and that hot tongue she knew so well pushed inside her wet channel. Anna's hands slid to her bottom, gripping the flesh tight as she devoured, spreading her lips with her fingertips.

She gasped as Anna slid her whole tongue in deeper, exhaling into her, her hands gripping harder, Elsa moaned and began to move very slightly. Heat burned through her veins and she gripped her own hair, grasped at something something to hold onto, rocking her hips as that tongue, and those fingers teased into her sex and along her clit, fuck fuck she reached down and tugged at Anna's hair, who simply giggled into her and smirked. Her tongue twirled around her clit, and then those teeth tugged and her fingers pushed deep into her.

"Anna," She gasped softly, "Please give me more," And Anna stopped licking, plunging those fingers into the base, and scraping the nails along the silken wet walls. Elsa could hold back her loud gasp, or the way her back arched because fuck pleasure was burning through her. She squeezed her eyes shut and forgot everything except for Anna, Anna, as her senses came to life. Her chest heaved and she whispered Anna, her senses mingling and blending together to create one endless string of euphoria. She trembled through it, her muscles burning and her back curving…before she finally came back down from her peak...Anna slithered up her, a lazy smile on her face.

Elsa mumbled an embarrassed protest as Anna pressed a kiss on her mouth, and ran her fingers through her ice blond hair. "I love you Elsa…things…they're going to be so much better now. You, me, this house…versus the world…" Elsa stared into her teal eyes. She trusted her completely. She leaned against the girl's naked body.

"I love you so much," she whispered softly, and Anna grinned and giggled.

FROZEN

"Come on Anna, you got soap in my eyes," Elsa exclaimed as her eyes began to burn, Anna giggled, diving under the water of the large tub. She moved around underneath before she popped out and wrapped her arms happily around Elsa's neck, tugging her close. Elsa was stuck between being grumpy at the pain in her eyes and grinning goofily at the sensation of her sisters soft, wet breasts against her. She breathed, sliding her hands up the girls wet body, through the warm water, before she slipped upwards and kissed her.

Anna moaned softly, her mouth parting against hers, "Here we are again," she mumbled softly, her blue eyes meeting Elsa's.

"Yeah, here we are," she whispered, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Anna exhaled happily, before she slipped away, grabbing a rubber ducky from the side. She giggled and ran it along the top of the water, making strange quack noises. Elsa raised a brow, shook her head and sunk back into the water. "How old are you again Anna?"

"Eighteen as far as I know," Anna sent back, pushing the toy through the water. "Hey Elsa…can we do something tomorrow? I mean, I know, yesterday and today didn't work out with the bowling…but do you think tomorrow we could go out to eat?" Elsa stared at her. She felt a rush of humiliation as she thought back to her ridiculous misunderstanding. It tore her that she had hurt her little lover so much. And it was pathetic to think she had been so damn stupid!

"Sure," She grinned, pushing through the soft warmth of the bathtub, the liquid cascading down her shoulders as she rose, twining her arm around her and cuddling into her. "I love you and we should bathe like this more often," She whispered, pushing their naked chests together. Anna squirted her with the duck.

"Agreed lover," She cooed, and Elsa rolled her eyes, because Anna was being incredibly childish today..and now that she thought about it, the day before as well. She was so much happier and it both made Elsa happy because her sister was happy, but guilty because she had prevented it previously.

She was about to lean in for another soapy kiss when there was the shutting of a door. Elsa froze. And so did Anna. They both turned their faces to the bathroom door. Then a voice pierced the silence. "Anna! Anna dear!" They stared at each other, and then gaped. Shit, this would look bad. The two of them, naked with their chests together…naked in a bath together in general! There was the clicking of two pairs of heels…and Anna practically dove out of the water. She fell to the floor, groaning, making the tiles slick as she stood quickly. Elsa herself leaped out, grabbing a towel, and gasped with pain when she slipped on the wet tiles, slamming her head into the sink.

"Fucking shit," Elsa reached up to grab the sink quickly, Anna dashed in front of her.

Fuck fuck, she could hardly think, panic tearing through her chest, her heart pounding. The clicking of heels stopped. Why the hell was this woman in her house? She didn't give a damn if it was Anna's mother, it was Anna and her home! Anger laced with panic as she slammed the bathroom door open, and glared out. "Can I help you Anora," She practically snarled, clutching a towel to herself. She didn't expect to see the gorgeous woman she did, standing next to Anora. Her hair was golden and curled, put in a neat and tight bun. Her face was mature like Anna's mothers was.

"I apologize, I just can't find my daughter, I'd like her to meet someone!" Elsa flushed as she pointed to the blonde woman who was eyeing her with hawk eyes.

"Well she's not here, can you leave?" Elsa hissed, her fists clenching and her nails digging into her still healing palm. This felt like such a huge invasion of privacy, it pissed her off even more to see this adult who she had never seen before. How dare they enter her home like that?

Anora frowned, "I'm…sorry, I just thought she was here..."

"Well, she's not," Elsa muttered, and moved to shut the door. She met the cold, frozen eyes of the woman and shuddered.

"She's in there," The woman said. Elsa turned beet red, and Anora's face seemed to lose some of it's color.

"Anna?" Elsa stared into the face of the woman. The tall, hawk-like, frozen woman . She looked into her eyes and she saw herself…she swallowed, and backed away slightly…she glanced over at Anna, who was creeping out from where she stood naked. She held a towel over herself, panic on her face, her cheeks red. "Why were you hiding from me? Did I do something to bother you?"

The cold woman smirked, "I'm sure she was just spending some quality time with her sister." Elsa stared into those ice blue eyes, the light golden locks…where…she shook her head, and the woman smirked further, this woman was dangerous. "Right, dear?" Elsa nodded, and Anna flushed and rubbed the back of her wet ginger head.

"Sorry mum, I just-"

"Decided to skip school all last week to play with your older sister, yes your mother told me," the more the woman spoke the more Elsa disliked her. Anna flushed brightly and opened her mouth to protest, the platinum blond woman raised a perfect and slim blond brow, "It's understandable but ignorant. Elsa doesn't shape your future, school does. Do you realize you can not get a job if you don't do good in High school? Do you expect to leech off of your mother for the rest of your life, or do you actually plan on being some-"

"I know all that, what I wanna be and stuff" Anna snapped angrily, her face red, freckles hidden, "Who are you anyways, mom who is-"

"'And stuff'," the woman mocked softly, " My god you're ignorant. Don't you interrupt me little girl," the icy woman snapped, her body stiff as she straightened further. She seemed very tall and very powerful at that moment. "Have you disciplined this little whore at all? Anora, please, this little girl is trash... You said last night she was disciplined but she doesn't even have the decency to get herself dressed in the presence of a stranger. Not to mention taking bathes at this age with her elder sister...she acts like an infant. It appears you lied."

"Who do you think you are, who are you," Elsa hissed, putting a hand on Anna and securing her. The girl looked like she was about to burst with rage and Elsa felt the same way. She wanted to slap this bitch of a woman who dared to take such a tone and call Anna trash or a whore. Anna was perfection. Her sweet little angel of a lover.

"Mother," Anna squeaked with eyes wide, "who is this woman? Don't let her talk to me like that," Anora seemed to be stuck at the moment, her eyes wandering, meeting no faces. Why wasn't she sticking up for her daughter? Why did this woman seem to have such a power over her? As she expected Anna's mother grasped at the woman next to her, and struggled to say something, stuttering nervously before finally the blonde spoke up.

"My name is Margaret Elwood dear." As she spoke those practically glowing, blizzard eyes burned hot into Elsa's.

Elsa froze. Her eyes slowly widened as she turned her face towards the woman. Instantly, memories, memories of staring into those blue eyes…a single picture father had in the house. Before he threw it away when she asked if it was mamma. She had never gotten to know this woman, she had died soon after Elsa's birth…that's what she'd been told...Elsa shuddered and drew away. "Please leave my house," She whispered slowly. No. This woman…this woman was her mother. She had no doubt, she knew it was. The eyes, the pale skin, the hair...it was all like her own, almost exactly. There wasn't a single shred of doubt in her.

"Of course Elsa. Anna, come along, we have a lot to discuss," Anora chirped. "I want to get to know Margaret."

"This woman is Margaret," Anna asked, her lip curled with disgust. Elsa's eyed those frost eyes, and shook her head. Her mother was alive, her mother was living, her mother was here. "I don't want to go."

"Young lady, listen to your mother," Margaret scoffed, shaking her head. "Anora, tell her to come." There was a moment of tension and Anora was obviously panicking. Disgust filled Elsa to the core when Anora put a secure hand on the ice woman's arm.

"Anna," Anna's mother snapped. Anna hid herself away, further behind Elsa. Elsa put a reassuring arm around her.

"Anora, it's Sunday…she'll be back to school tomorrow. I won't keep her home any longer. I'm asking you nicely to leave my home."

"You aren't Anna's mother, why don't you leave her the fuck alone you ice cold bitch," she snapped furiously. She was at the end of her patience.

Time seemed to freeze as a hand slammed into her face. Pain burned through her flesh white hot, and she tasted blood from the force. "Margaret," she heard Anora shriek, buried under Anna's shout of Elsa. Elsa looked over wildly, clutching her face with wide eyes. "That was too much Marg, why would you do such a thing!?" Elsa saw red. This woman…this fucking woman….anger boiled in her and she struggled to control it as pain burned with it; This woman had slapped her, this woman had abandoned her!

"She's disrespectful. I don't like the tone she's taking with me, Anora you're not really defending her are you" those eyes met hers. She read a promise of meeting later within them. Elsa trembled. Control yourself. Control yourself! "She obviously wasn't properly raised by her parents," and those thin lips curled into a smirk. Anna was at her side, whispering her name. Anora trailed after Margaret, seeming so confused, so fucking stupid. It's your fault, it's your fault I wasn't raised properly!

"…I expect you home tonight Anna…goodbye Elsa, and Anna, I left your keys to this house on the kitchen table." Then they were gone.

Elsa shuddered, and drew back into herself, clutched at her face and Anna seemed to recognize her state of panic and hugged her. "Baby, Elsa, what's wrong?" The girls tone was soothing, soft and warm and it made her break out of her potential hysteria immediately. Anna, she kissed her, she loved her so much…

"…Anna," she choked out, "Anna," the girl rubbed and kissed her cheek. Why did this happen?

"The fact that she hit you…and that my mother acted that way, I'm sor-"

"I want you to leave," Elsa whispered.

"W…what," Anna's eyes met hers, wide and panicky. Elsa realized what that sounded like and spoke up quickly.

"I need some time alone…I have to think, alright?" Anna stared into her face, and those warm hands cupped her face and she kissed her. Her forehead pressed to Elsa's.

"…Can I at least stay in the house. The idea of going home to that woman…" Anna sighed heavily. "The chances of mother running into that woman…"

"Who is she," Elsa asked softly. Anna shrugged.

"Supposedly some woman she met when she was fifteen. Margaret was sixteen I guess and when mother turned seventeen…he happened." The news hit her hard…what the hell was happening right now? This changed everything. This woman…Margaret, her mother…she struggled to match up the times. Father said she died the year Elsa was born, but she had memories of her, very very vague after that. The picture she saw of herself and the woman had been when she was two or three…what piece of the picture was she missing? Her mother had left her father, disappeared? Or had her father let her go? Met Anna's, fell in love or something-she nearly burst out with laughter at the fucking idea. As if her father had a fucking heart.

"Did Margaret ever get pregnant?" At her words, Anna's face scrunched up before she pulled the towel tighter around herself.

"She was pregnant I guess when Mom was first raped by him. Then she gave birth…I guess, I dunno, I'm kind of confused by it all. Mother was still in a relationship with Margaret when she first met out father. I guess she got pregnant after a while of being with him, like two years or something afterward? I don't really know I'm sorry, maybe you or I could ask."

"No, It's okay…" She stared at the floor. She didn't want to tell Anna right now. She wanted to get this all worked out for herself.

"I...think Margaret knows...about us. The way she as looking at me. It was...I don't know it's stupi-"

"Tell me," Elsa demanded and Anna seemed surprised at the intensity and force of her tone, at the way she gripped her shoulders tight.

"It...was like I was the filthiest thing of the planet...I felt so gross...I felt ashamed," Elsa kissed her cheek and pulled her closer, taking comfort in everything Anna and it was obvious she was doing the same. "The way she hit you Elsa...it...she looked at you so strangely. I can't even describe it...it was like...I'm being stupid...but it felt like she thought I was corrupting you..."

"Well you're not," Elsa whispered. Then she rubbed her temples and sighed heavily. "I'm going to get take a nap OK…I'm tired all of a sudden…" she shook her head. Anna stared at her with worry evident in her clear, bright eyes.

"Well if you need me you know where I am. Living room…I think I'll take a nap too."

"Yeah. Ok..." then she blinked. This woman was already separating herself and Anna...she wouldn't allow that. "Why don't you nap with me...and forget what I said about time alone." Anna beamed at that, and snuggled into her happily. She had no idea what she said had troubled her so much.

Margaret…She needed answers. She'd be damned if she didn't get them...


	13. Chapter 13

Anna had long since learned that if Elsa didn't want to tell her things, she wouldn't be told. The woman excelled in blocking Anna, blocking the world out, she put up a wall around herself that kept all away. She didn't push Elsa to tell her what was wrong. An awkward silence had bloomed between them the night before, and now here Anna was…off to school without making amends or discussing what was happening. And Elsa was going to do who knows what.

She nearly jumps when Elsa's cold, bare arms slide around her hips, and her soft and bare breasts press to her back, her nipples hard. Anna leans back into the girl and moans as Elsa slides her hand down her stomach, and tugs her close. Heat pulsed through Anna as she ground her ass back gently, felt Elsa rub a palm between her thighs…she gasped, parting her legs and felt Elsa smirk against her neck. Her teeth played gently along Anna's skin, her lips grazing it and making her shiver. She exhaled heavily, as that hand slid under the cloth of her panties, and two fingers slid down to press eagerly against her waiting sex.

"Elsa," she whined heavily, grinding back into her, "Put them in," Elsa snickered in her ear, licked the shell of it lightly.

"This is payback for making me bottom yesterday," Elsa teased playfully. She trailed her nails along Anna's clit, sparking pleasure in Anna, and then grinning when Anna bucked hungrily, grasping at the sink in front of her. She felt a rush of embarrassed lust as she looked in the mirror and saw herself, Elsa behind her with a predatory expression and her fingers in Anna's panties. "And as if I could resist you right now, standing in my bedroom's bathroom with only panties and a little silk robe on…" She purred against Anna's neck, and Anna shuddered and tried to keep down the heat in her face. She squeezed her thighs together, desperate for more friction because fucking Elsa wouldn't enter her, the tease. "So cute," Elsa mumbled, before she kissed her neck.

"I've got school," Anna whined throatily, and Elsa sighed before she moved quickly and bent her over the sink. Anna flushed with embarassment when she felt her bare breasts press to the marble, the surface cool on her nipples. She almost sobbed with pleasure when her elder half-sibling sunk in a finger slowly, wiggling it in her wet channel as she did so. She squeezed her eyes shut and gasped softly, her mouth wet as she licked her lips, those digits pushed deeper, pushed against that special spot until Anna let loose a loud whine. "Hurry, move them!"

"Beg me," Elsa teased, and Anna opened her eyes, and met the blonde's eyes in the mirror. Elsa looked smug and aroused at the same time. Anna swallowed.

"Elsa…p…please…fuck me," She said softly, and Elsa inhaled, her face in her neck.

"You smell good," She mumbled, and her fingers twisted inside, Anna muttered a fuck and Elsa smirked wider. "Come on Ann-"

"Elsa," She whined, "SO help me, if you don't thrust inside me we're going to have a problem." This earned her a pout and the furrow of brows…and what she wanted. She cried out loudly, scrabbling with her nails at the counter of the sink as Elsa's wrist moved fast, stroking inside rapidly, her fingers wet and cold. Anna pushed her own hips back, desperate for deeper, and she opened her mouth, arched her back. "More," she whispered, "fuck me, fuck me," Elsa just smirked, and she didn't stop moving her fingers inside the tight channel of Anna's pussy as she turned the younger girl and bent her backwards over the bathroom counter, before her hands grabbed Anna's bottom and she lifted her up onto it. Anna eyed the alarm clock from the bathroom. 6:55.

She had ten minutes until the bus came. She was snapped back into reality as Elsa's fingers slid pierced her hard, and her mouth went from Anna's neck down to her breasts. She suckled sweetly on her perked nipples, nibbling them, leaving them wet and puckered, before she kissed down Anna's belly. She playfully kissed her stomach, and Anna responded with a soft little gasp, reaching down to push the girl down…down until…fuck, fuck Elsa, her cold mouth enveloped her hardened clit, her tongue flicking out to swirl around it.

"Elsa….Elsa, fuck me, fuck me," She whispered, and Elsa curled her fingers inside, ground them into that spot and she shuddered, and heat tore through her…she struggled to think, her eyes half-lidded, her mouth parting slightly. She didn't even care when she started to gasp curses and obscenities, and it was obvious Elsa didn't care.

The pleasure was only magnified by the sound, the soft wet noises as her fingers pushed into her gushing wet entrance over and over, in and out until she curled her fingers, and leaned her head back into the mirror. She almost came when she looked down and saw how lost Elsa was in her, fingering her little sister, her eyes on Anna's face. Her fingers dug into the silky white-blond locks, and she tugged hard, and bucked her hips harder. She was going to come…she…she flushed out every thought at that moment, and suddenly the only thing that existed was the tongue and fingers and Elsa's wild, hungry eyes and…

She burned with pleasure, letting out a soft scream, and pushing her head back into the mirror hard as her body jerked. As she came those fingers stopped, replaced by Elsa's mouth, her soft and wet tongue lapping up her juices..her fingers tweaking her clit. She was addicted to this sensation, this strange high where only she and Elsa existed and pleasure, so much pleasure… Her body felt stiff, and she closed her eyes as she came down from her climax, her breath heavy.

She looked at the alarm clock, closing her legs and denying her lover entrance as the girl tried to continue. She gave Elsa a look that warned her not to touch her when she had this delightful ache. The clock read 6:57. She either came quick or Elsa was exceptional…or perhaps a mixture of both. She practically pushed the older woman away as she started to gather her things. She desperately tugged her panties back up, searching around for some pants…a blouse…she finally found some and pulled them on quickly, her breath hitched. The entire time Elsa watched her with amusement. Anna shook her head, and tried to ignore her.

"Love you, have a good day," she mumbled, and blushed as Elsa held her face and kissed her hard. Her lips were soft and plump…and oh god I want to stay with you. She hesitated before she backed away, Elsa smiled weakly, and she dashed out of the bedroom and down to the front door. She grabbed her Northface and mittens, slipping them on before she ran out of the mansion and down the street to where she knew a stop was. She made it just in time as the bus dragged itself to a stop. She shook her head. Fucking Elsa. It was then she realized, she wore no bra. She had been in such a rush…first she'd woken up late because she'd wanted to keep snuggling with Elsa to keep the awkwardness away…when she'd finally gotten up Elsa just had to… Fucking Elsa! Who am I kidding, fuck me too.

FROZEN

She noticed the woman almost immediately. It made her shudder how visually similar she was to Elsa. The graceful, cold appearance, the power she radiated…and most of all those piercing, never-ending eyes of ice. She was wearing a skirt suit, her legs crossed gracefully, a book in her hands as she leaned against the entrance of the school. Her eyes were slowly searching the group of teens that were pouring through the lot in small groups. Anna had a bad feeling that Margaret was looking for her. She looked around, the woman hadn't seen her yet. She turned to walk away, and walked into someone tall. It was a woman donned in sunglasses, and completely straight-faced. Anna nearly screamed at the sight of her, her eyes hidden behind her dark shades.

"Miss Anna, come with me," She said in a no questions asked voice…Anna felt very much annoyed at that moment. She hated that stupid woman, Margaret…and wondered how her mother could ever be interested in someone like her! She was about to refuse, when the woman's hand squeezed hard around her arm and she was practically dragged.

"Let me go, I'll call the police on you you bitch, let me go!"

"Relax Anna," Margaret called as she walked up to them, and Anna felt humiliated because at that moment Hans passed, with his arm around a new girl, putting two fingers on either side of his mouth, and moving his tongue in between them. She scowled, but her face burned. There was something about being handled like this in public that was humiliating. "Let her go, I'll take her from here. She will not be giving me any trouble," as she spoke, she pulled out a phone, clicked through it, and Anna's face twisted with anger when she saw…herself and Elsa? This morning in particular, them sleeping together…

"W…what's the meaning of this," She said angrily, her tone low. The woman's eyes were cold as she smiled.

"We'll speak more at my place."

The woman with the sunglasses let her go, and without another word she walked away, pulling a radio from her belt and speaking into it. Was this some mafia deal going on? Who the hell are you!? Margaret smiled. "I'm sure the school won't miss you. Come along dear." Anna shook the witches hand off her, but trailed after her. She slumped, and shook her head.

FROZEN

"I'd like you to stay away from my Elsa," Margaret said softly, her eyes cold as she spoke, her body relaxed next to Anna's, whose was the complete opposite. The freckled girl swallowed, before she scooted her body away, troubled. Who was this woman that she was asking something like that?

"Why do you care," she asked softly.

"She's my daughter." Margaret beamed, and Anna's eyes widened. She felt a mixture of so many emotions. Confusion dominated all of them. "She's grown up to be quite beautiful…I couldn't be more proud. I've been looking for her for a very long time, you see. I gave up Elsa when I was younger, when I played with your mother a bit, and disappeared for a little while. I had big plans for Elsa and I, but that bastard left with her before I could do a thing and plans changed. The only reason I was able to find him, or her, again was the news of his death." She smirked widely, and her bright eyes met Anna's. "Back to the original question though, I care because I can't let a disgusting animal like you…near my perfect little daughter."

"It's not your decision," Anna muttered, and Margaret smirked even wider. Anna wished she wasn't here. In this strange mansion, in this strange living room with the intricate portraits who knows how far from home. She had gotten in the woman's car…she was such an idiot. She should have run for the school or something. What in the hell was she thinking?! But those pictures…of her intimacy with Elsa, there was no way to explain them!

"You don't have much of a choice Anna, I'll use those pictures." Anna clenched her fists and turned her face away. Then her face snapped back to Margaret's when the woman slid a hand into her lap, onto her thigh. She felt a rush of disgust...was this woman trying to seduce her?

"What are you do-"

"Do you know what you're feeling, Anna? Have you ever even been in love?" So she was trying that tactic, she had come to late because Anna had already asked herself all those questions.

"What do you want with Elsa," Anna muttered in annoyance, completely ignoring the questions she was asked. People like this woman…they got off on having control. It was like Hans lately. Anna wouldn't give in to her. Margaret raised a brow, then she smiled widely. Darkness and promises of pain glittered behind the ice of her eyes. They may have been the same shade as Elsa's, but Elsa's were far more beautiful.

"I want my baby girl with me…to make up for lost times," Margaret purred slimily, and her hand pressed up high on her thigh. Anna curled her lip and slapped her hand off with a scoff. Disgusting. The woman's eyes flashed with rage and some other emotion Anna couldn't decipher, but it was gone as quick as it came. "You seem to think you have a choice. You don't. I'm going to take her."

"You seem to be forgetting that we're adults. We're capable of choosing our own lifestyles."

"You seem to be forgetting that you fucked your sister," Margaret snarled in her face and she seemed beyond frustrated, and then stood and clasped her hands behind herself. "Stupid girl, I wanted to see if I could convince you to let her go…but I had a feeling, being the piece of shit that you are, that you'd cling onto this idea of love….What was I thinking even giving you the benefit of the doubt. Elsa is mine, I'm going to take her away from you."

Anna rolled her eyes. This woman was pathetic. "Margaret, I think you're disgusting. Elsa isn't mine. She isn't anyone's property." She was lying about that. Elsa was all hers, and she'd be damned if the woman took got a smooth satisfaction out of pissing her off. What can she do to me? The blond woman glared, with one brow raised. "And don't think I believe you for a second that you want to spend time with her or that you were going to come back for her. I know you're lying, I can see it in your eyes that you're nothing but a fucking liar. You abandoned her and you want something from her." The tall, hawk-like woman ran her fingers through her graying, platinum locks and exhaled. Anna stood, and crossed her arms. "I don't have time for this…" She may have been speaking confidently, but in no way was she

"You're right," Margaret murmured as she paced slowly, and walked past Anna, her flat's making soft noises on the pretty white carpet of the living room. "You're absolutely right, Anna dear. It's not that simple. Or that nice. I want everything that is Elsa's, everything!" She turned her eyes onto Anna, and a familiar delirium lay within. "I've waited for so long for this moment! The day he died, the day she'd gain the rights to everything that was his! Money, so much money, so much power beyond even this countries borders, power in the governments, dozens of businesses! It's all going to be mine! I've waited so long for his death, you have to understand Anna! It's all I ever wanted! I ran away from him, I sold my body, I mingled with the right people, all to reach this point!"

Anna swallowed hard. She looked like Elsa at that moment, Elsa gripped by madness. Most of all, she looked broken. Her entire body was shaking, her eyes wide. "It will all be mine, the money, the resources, the business', it'll all be mine, and after "Elsa" wins it…she'll write my name in the will," she leaned close, and Anna withdrew, walking back away from her. "Elsa will have an unfortunate accident."

"You're her mother," Anna screamed, "You're disgusting! You put her through that hell, throu-"

"You think I wanted her," Margaret smirked, "No. Your mother…she didn't fucking care that she held something like that, a child of rape…something so disgusting inside her…I did! Elsa…" Margaret shook her head. "I could never love her, because she's going to turn out like him." Anna had had enough, she didn't want to hear anymore. She stalked away. She could care less about those pictures! Elsa was in danger, Elsa was in huge danger because her mad mother was a greedy bitch!

"You leave me no choice, I gave you a choice…" Margaret whispered as she walked towards the door. As she reached for it, there was an explosion of pain in the back of her head, and a loud crack. She saw stars as she crumpled to the floor. W…what just happened? It hurts…Pain pulsed at the back of her head, and she felt moisture drip down her neck. Am I bleeding? "Oh, poor girl," Margaret whispered, and Anna could see her feet as she kneeled. "If only you'd just said you'd leave her alone," the woman pouted and laughed softly. "Now…you're going to disappear. Don't worry you won't be alone for long…Elsa's going to join you soon...It's too bad," Shut up, "You had so much of your life ahead of you..." Anna struggled to even open her mouth, to tell her to shut up shut up it was making her head hurt..but all she managed to do was make her eyes slide shut. E…Elsa…I'm sorry. Then, there was only a deathly silence and darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa nearly broke down with relief when she heard the doorbell blare. The silence that had overtaken her broke and she stopped pacing, stopped grasping and tugging at her clothes and looked towards her bedroom door. She had been a wreck for the entire week before. She hadn't been able to do anything. Anna…Anna! Why didn't you tell me you weren't going to be here? She realized, yes…perhaps she was being a bit crazy again but it worried her when Anna didn't tell her her plans. She was allowed to stay at her original home of course, but…Elsa would have liked some notice. It made her nervous when Anna was away from her. She practically ripped the door open,gliding down the staircase into the living room, an expression of happiness on her face. It melted away when she opened the front door and noticed the two women at the door, their faces stoic. My mother and Anna's? What…did something happen to Anna? Please don't say she's hurt… She didn't have the chance to say anything before Aurora brought the back of her hand across Elsa's face hard with a loud slap. Her face hit the side and she clutched it. Aurora slapped harder than Anna.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter," the woman shrieked and Elsa's eyes widened with shock as the woman backhanded her again, her face stung and burned and she wheeled backwards. The woman's eyes were ablaze with blind hatred and rage. What happened? Elsa almost tripped as she backed up and tried to put some distance between her and the woman. She exhaled in relief, and tasted her blood when she wet her mouth, as her "mother" held Aurora back her grip firm on the formerly kind woman's arm. She panted hard and looked at Margaret, who smiled slowly. Elsa glared. The pain only made her angrier. Some of it directed at Aurora, most at the monster next to her.

"Nothing! I didn't do any-" She cried out as the woman gasped her hair and tugged until it hurt. A part of Elsa screamed hit back but she didn't even want to know what her lover would do and think when she discovered Elsa had struck her mother so she just took it, gasping softly with wide eyes. Then Margaret grabbed Aurora again, more firmly this time and dragged her backwards.

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" She shrieked, "I know you have her, give her back to me!" Was the woman insane!?

"Aurora! Go sit in the car now," Margaret muttered with a deadly calm tone, at her words Anna's mother flinched and stared. "I'll get all the answers, alone since you can't control yourself." There was a tense moment of silence as they stared at each other. Anna's mother looked desperate and madly in love, faithful. Elsa stared coldly at the woman, her fists clenched together tightly. She eyed that nasty woman again. The pale blond locks tied in a loose bun now, the dress pants, the dress shirt, the incredible self-confidence she radiated. Elsa got a twinge of envy. This disgusting woman didn't have the right to feel good about herself.

"You're just like him," Aurora whispered softly, and her eyes burned into Elsa's, "disgusting rapist." Without another word she bowed her head, smiled assuredly and slipped from the door. Elsa flinched and trembled, her eyes wide as beacons. W…why did…I…I am? She clasped her mouth.

"Don't mind her," Margaret said softly, gently as she stepped close. Elsa stepped back.

"Stay away from me," she said softly, putting her hands up. The woman reached out a hand and she backed away further, shaking her head. "Don't touch me you bitch," she hissed angrily, and the woman froze. Agony was written across her face.

"Don't push me away Elsa," she whispered gently, her eyes full of affection and adoration and apologies. Elsa shivered with a mixture of anger, sadness, humiliation. Her fears had just been voiced. She truly was a monster! She had touched Anna! Underage and innocent, she had ruined the girl. And she'd realized how wrong Elsa was and disappeared. She was too nice to shut Elsa down! Elsa choked on a sob, and realized her eyesight was blurry, and her eyes stung sharply. And cold, soft arms were around her.

She did what she always had wanted to when feeling scared, sad, broken and used. She sobbed in her mother's gentle arms. E;sa twined her arms around her and cried into her neck. She scrabbled at the woman desperately, and pushed into her. Why was she so cold, she wanted the warmth she remembered as a babe. She felt the memory of a lullaby sting at her mind. Her mother's gentle voice?

She managed to get her composure after a long moment, when she tried to pull away, hiccuping the woman held her shoulders, and pulled her back. "Please, just a little longer, I want to hold my baby girl." Elsa choked on her breathes, and smiled weakly. Her anger had been melted away into confusion, love, and a desire for answers. Margaret's eyes were so soft and sweet, a bright ice blue like her own. Her skin cold and white, also like hers. "I love you, and I've missed you so much. I never wanted to leave you. I ran away and I was a coward and I am so sorry, but baby doll, I looked for you after that, and I couldn't find you or him! And sweetie, you're nothing like him," her hand was gentle on Elsa's face, and Elsa stared into those loving soft eyes, "you could never be like him. My perfect little girl." Her smile was sweet and loving. Elsa was going to cry again. She choked on the lump growing in her throat, eyes wide and starting to drip before she forced it back. "But you're going to have to tell me where Anna is."

Elsa stared and she shook her head, trying to breathe. She got out a "not here," through desperate cries, "I didn't take her," she whimpered. Margaret stared at her, her eyes unreadable.

"Elsa. I know you touched her. I was trying to find Anna and a boy named Hans told me how you molested her. You kidnapped her and forced her to have sex with you," her voice was soft but firm, "You're sick and we can get you help." Elsa trembled with fear and anger, because that wasn't wasn't wasn't wasn't true! She'd never do that, she'd never do that to Anna, she loved her so much, so much it hurt, why was Margaret saying this, why did Hans say that?!

"I didn't rape her," Elsa shrieked, "she's not here! I love her mother…I…I love her so much." Margaret's fists clenched together tight, and her glossed lips pursed together. Elsa tried to calm down, her heart was slamming against her chest, she felt unbearably hot and anxious. She felt almost dizzy. "I didn't…I wouldn't," she pleaded desperately.

"I didn't want to do this, but I'm going to tear your house apart. A boy named Kristophe said all she talks about is you. Said you changed her. You realize you'll be going to prison. You raped her. And then what, you killed her?" Margaret's eyes were ice cold. Elsa shook her head rapidly. "Did you get jealous, jealous that she was with Hans? That he screwed her even though she was "yours" after you molested her. Your own sister," Margaret's face was a mask of disappointment, worry, and confusion. Elsa was reeling. What? Hans and Anna had…they were…together still? This…didn't make sense. The bastard was lying, he was making things up! No, Elsa whispered and Margaret kept talking. "Did you feel good about yourself when you forced her to do those things," She was closer now, and her eyes were burning with something Elsa couldn't read. "Did you get off knowing you were ruining your baby sist-"

"Stop it," Elsa screamed, and before she knew it she had shoved the woman, anger making her blood red hot. She trembled violently. "I did not rape my sister. And she did not cheat on me. Hans is lying! We love each other."

"Do you know what love is," Margaret whispered.

"Do you," Elsa shot back angrily.

"Yes." The woman smiled widely. "I love Aurora very much."

Elsa burned with anger. Jealousy again. This woman…why did she get to have a happy relationship? Why did she get to have a relationship society didn't look down upon!? Elsa closed her eyes shut, and clutched her head. The anger drained out of her. "I'm sorry for shoving you, but…I didn't do it. I swear. I swear on my love for her. I swear on my hatred for father."

"…" The woman shook her head, before she walked away and into Elsa's haven, her home. "I'm going to look for her. If I find her…proof of her…you're in trouble Elsa. Whether you like it or not, you're going to get help." Elsa simply stared, sat down on her living room couch, and tried to relax. She breathed heavily, leaned back into the couch, pressed her fingers to her temples. Relax relax. Anna's ok. Anna's…Anna will be alright. We've made it this far. She'll be ok. I love you Anna, I'm sorry that I hurt you like I did…that I forced you to…She choked on a gasp, and held herself. She was so stupid. She had been right all along.

"Elsa," Margaret hissed, stalking up to her, and grabbing her by the shirt. She held a familiar pink object in her phone. Anna's phone? "Explain this." Elsa tried to answer but she couldn't. When had that gotten in her house!? "Disgusting. There are calls in it from yesterday. Either you called from it or she did. Either way I'm almost positive it's you who took her now. Maybe you are like hi-"

"I'm not," she pleaded, "You have to believe me! I didn't do this! I didn't take her, someone is setting me up or something, Hans is setting me up, mother please!" The woman stared at her. Elsa flinched when she realized she sounded paranoid and ridiculous.

"Do not call me mother, you disgusting creature. You don't have an ounce of honor, an ounce of truth in you. You lied to me, you took her somewhere,and I'm going to find out where." Elsa clenched her fists, and tore at her palms, at her wrists, eyes squeezed shut. She didn't hear another word, before the door to her house slammed shut. She escaped to her bedroom, to the scent of Anna. She slipped into her bed. Dirtied by her father, purified by her beloved Anna. She held herself and tried to breathe tried to think think think. Where could Anna have gone? Where was Anna? Where did she go to escape from Elsa? Elsa didn't understand, she didn't understand, she didn't understand!

She slid under the blankets, breath growing slower as she thought of Anna. She…she was so tired. She pressed herself into her mattress and pillow. Tomorrow…she'd get answers. She smiled. She had to believe Anna was ok. If she wanted to stay sane, that was.

FROZEN

"Sorry babe, I haven't heard a word from her," Charlie yawned tiredly as she made some coffee. Elsa watched her silently, pulled her coat tight. "I think you're all overreacting. She probably went on a vacation with some girlfriend or boyfriend, ditching or something." She shrugged. "Maybe to escape an overly possessive older sister," Charlie winked.

"Don't." Elsa said coldly. She squeezed her eyes closed. "I'm hearing enough of that as it is." Charlie didn't say anything for a long moment, then she coughed, scratched her boxer clad bum and held out a mug.

"Have some coffee?" Elsa smiled.

"Yes. Thank you." They drank coffee in silence, the heat burning Elsa's throat in the most wonderful way. Charlie sat next to her on her apartment couch. The curiosity got the best of her. "Did…did Anna have a boyfriend?" She stuttered. She wanted to know, needed to know if Anna had been sneaking around with Hans…

"No. She had a girlfriend, I think. She was so in love with her. Maybe they ran off together," Charlie offered in response, she scratched her head. "Sorry I'm not much help. Listen, I think you're overreacting," she repeated, "I have a girl coming over soon…and I hate to be rude but…" Elsa took the hint.

"You're sure you haven't seen her," She asked quietly as she set the mug down, and stood on her long legs. Charlie nodded. Elsa shook her head as she walked towards the apartment door. "I'll see you later."

FROZEN

"I'm looking for a Hans," the girl she grabbed shook her off.

"Get the hell off of me," she muttered as she glided away. Elsa asked around the crowd, desperate until finally someone responded. It was a cute girl with strange, straight red hair. Her eyes were a bright blue.

"Hans hasn't been in school for a week," the girl said sourly, hands on hips, "he said he was leaving this "shitty place" for a new one, I think ." The tone she took told Elsa this girl had been Hans' plaything.

"Thank you so much," she said gently, before she bowed her head and walked away. She kept a cap on her emotions. Charlie had been right. The girl had fucking run off with Hans. Anna had been trying to get away from Elsa, had been with Hans all this time. They must have never broken up. Her heart pinched, and she shook her head, pushing past the crowd. She wondered though…how exactly had Margaret spoken to Hans then? If he was away? And why would Anna go on a trip with a boy without her phone? She sighed. It was painfully obvious the woman had spoken to Hans over the phone, and he had made up some story so Margaret didn't think Anna was with him. Anna had told him everything that had happened, and he had in turn told Margaret. She had left her phone with Elsa so that she wouldn't blow it up…like she did, and disturb her. Elsa had simply not noticed it.

Even as her mind raced to fill in the gaps, her heart pounded and a cold, tense sweat gripped her. She got into her car to drive home, restless.

She stopped at a convenience store on the way back, grabbing a chocolate bar and a soda. She forced herself not to think about Anna. Not to think about what this all meant. She couldn't force Anna to stay with her like this again. But she wanted to. She could pretend it never happened. Elsa didn't care at all as long as Anna was hers...Anna…she paid, and practically raced to her car just as the tears started to flow. She was sick to death of crying but what could she do. She couldn't do anything but drive home.

FROZEN

Elsa eyed the newspaper lazily, her shoulders slumped. The previous night had been hard to get through. She had barely slept at all. Her thoughts plagued with Anna. Her sadness had given way to intense jealousy... What did he have she didn't have? A penis? Was the girl actually heterosexual? Was Elsa's fingers and tongue not enough? How about not shared genes you piece of shit? "Shut up," she muttered, then burst into laughter when she realized she was talking, arguing with herself. She smirked sourly as she entered her house. Elsa had felt this dreadful, empty feeling so many times in the past two months. To be quite honest, she was sick of it. She flipped idly through the paper, past multiple pages and then…she flipped back rapidly to a certain page.

billionaire entrepreneur Margaret White buys out Arendelle's most wealthy family.

She stared at the pictures and article. In one of the pictures, right next to the article was a picture of the "most wealthy family" the Richardson's. And one of them was named Hans. They had moved out a a week and a half before? Anna had only been missing for five days…Margaret had to have spoken to him in those four days, and Anna would have been missing for a week and a half as well. She knew it was quite possible she was looking to hard into this and trying to deny the truth about Anna and herself but something was going on right now…

As Elsa thought her phone rang, she looked at it, the number was unfamiliar. She hesitantly moved it towards her ear, then she moved quicker when she realized it could be Anna. "Anna," she asked enthusiastically.

"No. No. It's Aurora…Anna's mother. Listen to me Elsa. Listen carefully." Elsa furrowed her brows. What in the world was this about? Another threat? A stab to the heart again? "I…listened in on Margaret. I heard her…talking about things. About Anna. Well not Anna but a girl. I think it's Anna."

"What are you saying," Elsa asked softly.

"She is heading somewhere and I think Anna may be there. In Corona, south of here. I think we should maybe head there together…" the woman's voice was timid. It was as if she was afraid of breaking the rules.

"I'll go by myself."

"I'm sorry for hurting you…I was just so mad about what Margaret said. She told me you were doing awful things to her and forcing her to skip school…I was so mad but then after I saw you I realized-"

"It's alright. It's half-true. I'm…with, Anna…like that." She was greeted with silence. "But to be fair, we fell in love before we knew. And I'm not willing to give up what we have over shared genes when we can't even get each other pregnant or think of each other as sisters."

"We'll talk more later," Aurora said sharply, "but I know you're not hurting her. She's in a big warehouse of some kind, Marg called it The V, other than that I don't know where it is. She escaped. Margaret…she said…she said to shoot her on sight." Elsa inhaled sharply. Was this action movie or reality?! What the fuck was going on!? Her mother abducted Anna!? What reason could she possibly have for doing that?! She moved fast, as fast as she could, speaking reassurances to Aurora as she did so. She slipped on clothes as fast as possible, then eyed the switch blade she had recently bought. She pocketed it, figuring it would come into use later. She dashed out the door, racing to her car and ripping the door open. As she got in, she noticed a shape in the corner of her eye. It was dark, practically hidden.

What in the…the figure had an arm raised, as if lifting a phone to…her eyes widened and her brows furrowed. "Aurora. Be careful."

"What, why?" The voice was highly alarmed, alert.

"There are people watching me," she whispered, "I can see about two of them, hidden. I think one of them called Margaret. I need you to go somewhere safe…do you have anywhere you could go?" She was met by brief silence.

"They'd just follow me. I deserve what I get anyways…I'm a horrific mother."

"Auror-" There was a beeping noise, then silence. She breathed hard as she drove hard and fast, putting her pedal to the metal. She tried to remember where Corona was from here…south…she made a mental map, eye on the road. She noticed a single car following her, far behind but definitely keeping up with her. She hesitated, before she sped faster. She was far past the speed limit. But she was a woman on a mission.

Anna…Anna! The V? Where was Anna? Anna…She clenched her fists around the steering wheel, eyes narrow. "For god's sake Anna…please be safe."


	15. Chapter 15

"Where is she, where'd she go!?" Anna was in such deep shit, it wasn't even funny. She pressed her back to the wall, holding her hands over her mouth as she saw a figure pass by the door to the closet she sat in. It was a janitor's closet, and it smelled horrible, but she could deal with bad smells if it meant she wasn't going to be shot and killed. She had woken up in some random room, which had nothing in it except a crappy wooden floor, which she got a splinter from while getting up, and a window so high she couldn't reach it. Outside the room she had heard the sounds of machinery. She got out using the only possible excuse she could think of, "Can I go to the bathroom?" And then she ran like hell. She almost got shot, and how here she was.

She released her breath when she saw the dark shapes disappear from view, and the shouting stopped. She hesitated, closing her eyes and tried to assess the situation. She obviously had to get out of here. That was pointlessly obvious. From what she had seen this place had windows so high she wouldn't be able to crawl from them and there were a lot of people. "Check dat closet," a thug sounding voice barked, and Anna's eyes shot wide. She squeezed her eyes shut, snuggled back into the safety of the darkness and equipment.

Just as the shadow appeared, she heard a voice, "What is the meaning of this." A sharp voice demanded. "You let her escape, she's a little girl, she shouldn't be too hard to keep control of," Margaret. Her voice was shrill and annoyed.

"Welcome, m'aam! Sorry m'aam it's jus-"

"That you're an incompetent male." Margaret tssked. "I take it you haven't found her."

"No Maam."

"My daughter, she hasn't showed up has she yet? I'd like to clean this up right now…although I'm finding her incredibly entertaining, delicious almost…" The tone was disgustingly loving. "To think a spawn of rape and…him could be so incredibly perfect…"

"Umm, m'aam?"

Anna wondered what Marg had planned for Elsa, and shuddered at the idea…at the way the woman was speaking of her. She…felt guilty, and beyond worried. If her sister came she had no doubt that her twisted, fucked up excuse of a mother would kill her. Why Anna was alive, she didn't know. Seemed to her that it was because her mom wanted to play with her some more. What was wrong with their family? She swallowed nervously and shifted. The talking cut off abruptly as Margaret shushed, "…I've been here for about three minutes…and I've already found her you scum. You're useless." The door opened quickly, slammed into the wall. "Little girl, don't fight, it's useless." Anna wished she hadn't moved. The woman had heard her? She stared at the woman who looked so disgustingly like Elsa.

The white-blond hair and pale skin…she clenched her fists tightly…she was a perversity, a disgusting version of Elsa's pure was nothing that she could do, was there? No weapon…not on her anyways, there certainly was a weapon in the woman's hand. Shining a dull black, gleaming dangerously, finger at the trigger. "Alright." Anna uttered softly, her soft blue eyes on the floor. "Kill me then." She raised her hands.

"I have no desire to kill you. I never was going to. I got…a bit excited, is all," she smiled devilishly, "my apologies. I love Anora to much to break her like that." Anna twisted her fingers into her palm.

"The second she finds out what you're fucking do-"

"Dear, she already knows." Margaret sighed, pushed her golden locks from her face, her blue eyes glimmering. "You see dear," Anna wanted to snarl at her to stop using that word, dear, "your mother…" at this Anna relaxed and narrowed her eyes. If this woman touched her mom…! "She's been a very naughty girl. She'll be thoroughly punished and broken in do time. By me, specifically. Your mom is very weak-willed, all she wants is someone to love her, and to protect her. She doesn't give a shit about you and your filthiness. She doesn't love you. Why she kept you, you filthy spawn of rape, I don't know. I'll be the one who protects her though. I'll be the one that loves her. Of course, you will also be present…." She tossed her shoulders. "I get…repulsed, looking at you." She smirked widely, "You know you look just like him."

Anna flinched, both at her words and at the mention of that nasty man. She squeezed her fists into balls and wondered if perhaps that was true…her mother had left her to get….raped and who knows what by her father and….the threat of tears burned at her eyes, slightly fogging her vision. Then Margaret's phone went off, and she raised a finger as if to say one minute. When Anna moved to escape, she tssked, and held up the gun again. She looked beyond annoyed. "Yes Lauren? Yes I did find her, quite easily…and you found Elsa? Very good, bring her here. She's not struggling either…that's good to hear. Have you told her my terms? Good that'll make this more exciting. See you soon then." Her phone snapped shut, and she recoiled and pushed away when the woman touched her.

"Don't fucking touch me," She snapped, and Margaret scowled. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and she was hoisted backwards, slammed against the wall. She cried out at the pain of having her face pressed so hard to the wall, pushed her hands to the wall, stared with hatred from the corner of her eyes. She hated her, almost as much as that sick sick piece of shit…Margaret whistled idly, seeming bored. "Why?"

"I've answered already," Marg sighed, annoyed again. "I want his things. And lately…because I find Elsa exhilirating…so much like me…."

"You egotistical fucking maniac," The men slammed her down when she struggled. She shuddered when the woman pressed close, trailed her fingers through her hair.

"I am egotistical I will admit," she sneered, then a deep sense of dread weighed down Anna's stomach as the woman licked her lips, before she leaned back against the wall. "In all honestly I don't know why I am. I have many small motives, but I don't have this one big one, do you know what I mean?" Anna spit at her, and refused to answer. Margaret tssked, shook her head, rolled her eyes. "Anna dear, we're going to become so close soon," she chirped softly, "You best start getting attached to me now."

"My mother won't fucking accept you after this," Anna shrieked, face hot, "you won't be my other mother, I hate you so much! You're so fucking sick, you'd kill your own daughter! You're…you're a monster." She panted, and tears pricked at her eyes. It was all too much. She couldn't handle any more of this. She couldn't handle Elsa, she couldn't handle Margaret, or their father, or her horribly depressed and lonely mother…she …she just wanted her normal life again. No dad. Just her and mom, and her terribly nice boyfriend Hans who she dated for so long…she sobbed hysterically. She closed her eyes shut tighter. Please, just make everything go away. Make it end. I don't want Elsa or Margaret or Charlie or anyone, I just want to go back to normal!

As she spoke, she heard a voice demanding answers….a familiar voice and panic shot through her. Elsa. Elsa! She squeezed her eye shut. This was all her fault. Elsa was going to die because of her! Her sister was being led by a familiar woman, who she recognized as the girl who first intimidated her into following Margaret. She held a magnum in her hand, which looked solid and heavy and very very scary. Anna was seeing too many handguns lately. Elsa wasn't resisting at all, and her face was extremely dark with rage and frustration. "My darling, how nice of you to show up."

"Margaret, stop playing games," Elsa said solidly, her jaw set and determined, her eyes stormy. Margaret's thin lips slid into a massive smirk.

"You didn't appreciate my surveillance? The amount of pictures and videos I have of you fucking yourself like the slut you ar-"

"I said enough!" Elsa snapped, furrowing her brows. "You can hurt me. Hurt me all you want. But the second you touch Anna is when the games end. You will let her go now or so help me-" Margaret made a motion, and Anna was released. She breathed heavily, the scent of the man's sweat and filth from working most likely, faded slightly. "Anna, I'm sorry, I'm beyond sorry..." Anna just smiled weakly, and Margaret raised the pistol to her head.

"Eh eh eh, we're not done here yet. There's still the main business we have to discuss." Elsa clenched her fists, her teeth ground together. Marg's very bright, cold eyes narrowed. "It's simple. You give me everything. Every penny that is his, every single fucking thing he owns…and you live. And Anna lives. And if you don't, well," She waggled her brows and pressed the pistol to Anna's head. "I'll kill her…" then she sneered, and her expression was dark, "or worse…maybe I'll do to her what you do so-"

"Don't you fucking touch her," Elsa shrieked, and she was restrained immediately by the woman. She jerked away, to the floor. "You're sick! You're disgusting!"

"Says the girl who rapes her sister daily!" Margaret snapped back, tone high.

"It's not rape!" Elsa whispered, "It's…I love her."

"You took advantage of her-"

"She didn't rape me. She never lifted a finger to hurt me. She loves me and I love her! We had sex on accident…we never meant to…we didn't know…I don't have to explain us." Anna swallowed. "Margaret just… please don't do this."

"You can have it all, just please….please…don't hurt Anna, please!? Or…" Elsa's shoulders drooped, and her eyes were on the floor. "And please don't hurt…me."

The woman smirked, and crossed her arms, the gun tight in her hand, aimed at the ginger. The more Anna stared at it, the less afraid of it she was. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this would all just…end soon. "I don't plan on ending your life if you plan to make it that simple. I have a deal for you, it's quite easy to understand." Her hawk blue eyes were practically neon as she gazed at Elsa, her cheeks red. "You of course, give me everything. Every single thing you have. Every penny, every object-"

"You'll take everything from he=" Anna started.

"Shut up skank," Marg hissed, and the finger on the trigger tightened. Anna froze. And didn't speak a word. The woman laughed, smiled shakily. "You…from this day on you belong to me. You…you'll probably want to live your life. Go places and buy things, well you can…but you need my permission for everything. You want money for a trip, you ask me. You want anything, you ask me first! And while it happens you are to be the perfect daughter." Her eyes fogged over slightly, then refocused. "I have big dreams for us. I believe we can accomplish much together. You're incredibly beautiful…you remind me so much of myself…so determined and you…killed that man who hurt me. Hurt us."

Anna wanted to sneer, yell about how the woman was a piece of shit and had just talked about murdering Elsa! What was wrong with her…she was an egotistical freak…Anna…hated her. She couldn't live within a five foot proximity of this woman. "Elsa," she started, and the trigger finger pushed and Anna went silent. Elsa's cool blue eyes were on Margaret's.

"…Deal. Without a doubt, deal. But I have a few parts I want to add in. You cannot attempt to separate Anna and I or force us into other relationships." A nod. "You will keep Anna safe. I don't care about me…but…stay away from Anna. Leave her be. And I'd like to be allowed to go on a vacation, maybe a five day one…once a month. No you, just us. And if we run away…or try to, you can punish me however you please." The woman licked her lips and smirked. Anna shivered violently. Did fucked up run in the family, because this woman was eyeing her sister and lover like she was a fucking hunk of meat. Did Elsa not realize she was practically selling herself into slavery-but then she realized, once again when she noticed the pistol, that they didn't really have a choice. Either way, whether Elsa refused or accepted the deal, Margaret would get it all.

"I like that deal. How can I refuse?"

Elsa smiled.

Anna stared at the woman, and she hated her.

FROZEN

Her mother acted like nothing happened. The first thing she had done, when they arrived home after that horrible event was kiss her and apologize while crying. What kind of woman was her mother? Who was she? Where was the woman who argued with mothers, threatened to destroy them if they "hurt her baby girl." Elsa acted like Margaret was remotely human, acted like she was her mother. Hugged her. Kissed that disgusting and foul mouth. It was…her father all over again and it…it…it infuriated Anna. She felt so helpless. She felt so alone. Elsa was no longer home with her. She was always with Margaret, and they often toasted at dinner to a successful day in court. Even though she acted happy, secure, she saw the despair in Elsa's eyes when they looked at each other- Elsa was as alone as she was. Days before she had watched in agony as Elsa's, their home was sold. To a friend of Margaret. They defiled it with their presence. The home Anna and Elsa had worked on for-It drove her insane. She had to return home and everything was just so…fake. Elsa and Aurora once again had no will.

Days bled into weeks, and not once in that time did they make love-hell, they didn't even kiss. It was agonizing. Then finally, a break in the horrid routine of school, solitude, and sleep came. "Want to go to a private island. Just us." Elsa stared at her with happy, wide eyes. Anna stared at her with her own teal blue orbs, and checked her out. She was back to herself momentarily it seemed. Her shorts and tanktop…her desire-filled eyes. Anna answered her with a kiss. Her weariness and anger drained away, moreso when hands slip behind Anna and onto her back, press her closer. The girl's tongue tastes sweet, her mouth so warm…Elsa shudders against her needily, and presses her back. Her back hits the wall and Anna moves quickly to shed her clothes.

Elsa pauses only to gaze into her eyes. "We should wait. Until she doesn't have a private eye on us."

Anna flushes bright red, flustered at the thought of them being watched. Then a spark of rebellion burst into life and she continued the kiss. "Let them watch," she panted, and opened her mouth. Her skin was cold to the touch, yet it made the younger girl's skin burn. Her beloved sister, Winter Girl, kissed down her neck and onto her breasts, dipped an eager hand between her thighs.

"We never talked," a voice said sharply. And the pair froze. Anna's cheeks burned.

"Mother," she exclaimed. Then coughed. "Mom," she repeated, voice deadpan.

Aurora dipped her head, and at that moment Anna detested her. She hated everyone lately. Everyone but Elsa. The woman dared to stand there with her hair done up like a noblewoman's, a stunning ballroom dress on, phone and purse in hand. "Let's talk before you leave Elsa." Then she smiled thinly, blew a kiss at Anna, and was gone. Reality hit her as it always did. She pushed Elsa away. Shook her head.

"I can't live like this anymore." Elsa stared at her.

"What are you talking about." She stared at her sister. At her pale face, and tresses of beautiful gold. Tears bit at her eyes.

"Take me away. I can't stand it here Elsa, I hate it, I hate my mother, I hate your mom-"

"Mums isn't as horrible as she seems…and your mother….she's just-" Anna stared. Elsa went silent. The younger girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had just….Mums isn't as horrible as she seemed. Was she forgetting the fact that "mums" had fucking abandoned her, left her to be raped and defiled by her own fucking father!? Her body worked before she did, and the blonde's face flew to the side, her cheek red from Anna's slap. The older girl stared at the floor. Anna offered no apologies. "I simply…I'm trying to make the best of it, alright!? If I don't believe that…" The auburn-haired teen exhaled heavily as tears trickled from ice blue orbs. "I won't be able to make it through the days. I have to pretend...your mother has to pretend it's okay...to keep you safe."

"I am an adult!" She shouted, "I don't need protecting!"

"Then leave Anna! Either way, I won't risk your safety. I won't break my deal with her. I'll behave because it means she's not paying attention to you."

"You deserve better Elsa! Can't you see that!? Who fucking cares about me!? The way she looks at you, it's like him!" Elsa flinched, and her hands trembled as she raised them to her face. She shook her head then swallowed. "Don't you know what will happen...one day...what if she..."

"I know," Elsa whispered, and kissed her mouth hard. "But if it keeps you safe." Self-hatred and anger welled up in Anna and she slammed her fist into the wall with exhaustion. She was eighteen! She didn't need Elsa babying her! She had just said she was willing to go through it all again for Anna! Why?! She didn't want that, she wanted them to be alone with each other in their home again! Then there was the whole risk and threat of Margaret's that she'd take them out, even after death. It was driving her insane! This helplessness! She wanted to kill Margaret more than anything, but it would not be okay this time, there was no self defense. Why...The tears stung her eyes as they fell. Elsa held her face, kissed her gently and slowly. "Pack up...you and I...we've got the weekend."Anna closed her eyes…and wished everything would go away...but the only thing that went away was Elsa. The only thing she wanted to stay.

Anna was wasting her time with wishful thinking.


	16. Chapter 16

She hated flying. Elsa held her stomach, and tried to keep her eyes from the window. How high were they in the sky? All it took was one mistake and they'd be down under. She was a wreck, sweating, her eyes jerking around wildly but Anna…she was perfectly composed. She almost felt jealous, Anna was younger and it was her first time flying-while Elsa had flown dozens of times.

There destination was a private island, where few families lived. She was annoyed to discover their cousin Rapunzel, who she wasn't familiar with, and her boyfriend would be present. She wanted it to be just her and Anna. She could make do with this however, Margaret had given her this.

Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Elsa ran her fingers through her sister's hair, earning a soft sleepy mewl. Her beautiful girl looked weary. There were bags under her eyes, and her face was pale. She had obviously been stressed out lately. Lonely. So had Elsa, she wished the girl understood, that so had Elsa. More than that, she wished her sis understood she was doing this to keep her safe. She loved her…if Anna was hurt again because of her, emotionally or physically…she didn't know what she'd do.

She glanced away, and one sight of those cerulean waves so far down, made her stomach turn. She groaned. "Shit, I'm going to be sick," she whispered. Anna giggled, nuzzled into her, her long curtains of auburn hair wavy. She was already in bikini, claiming she wanted to spend all their time in the water and in the beach house. She realized of course, Margaret probably put bugs and cams around but it didn't matter. Let her watch them make love and kiss spend time with each other, the point was the woman wasn't there. Looming behind them, watching them, watching Elsa, with that desire in her eyes and that hatred and disgust for Anna. She made it seem like her little sister was dirty…Elsa couldn't understand that thought process.

"Don't worry ma'am," the pilot grinned, "we'll be there soon, bout' five minutes actually."

Elsa sighed with relief. Anna giggled.

FROZEN

"Whoa!" Anna exclaimed, giggling playfully. Elsa shushed her, kissed her neck, the corner of her mouth. She moaned, inhaled the girl's scent, she was so needy, she realized maybe too much, but so long without holding her girl, and then the night before she had been interrupted…she nibbled, dug her teeth in, licked, sucked. Elsa's face burned as that pale skin colored, and Elsa marked her spot. "Slow down we have the whole weeken-" Elsa silenced her with a kiss. It shut her up alright. Her eyes shut, and she pressed back against Elsa, breasts soft, lips soft. Fuck, Elsa needed this, needed this so badly. "Elsa," Anna gasped, as the blond grabbed her hips, lifted her, slammed her back against their king sized bed.

"Open your mouth," Elsa whispered with a smile, and Anna's teal eyes, slid shut and her sweet, plump lips parted. Elsa pushed her tongue in to explore immediately, pressed her tongue onto the other girls. She exhaled heavily, pushed her hand onto her sibling's chin. She cupped her face gently and kissed deeper, harder. Her sister kissed back just as eagerly, their tongues sliding together, slick and hot. She slid her hand down, peeling off Anna's clothing, revealing more and more white skin, dappled with freckles. She tossed the tank to the side. She brought her mouth down and kissed, suckled down her neck again, then down to her bra clad breasts. She easily peeled the lace bra off and tossed it.

She felt like she was burning and oh God it's been too long, Anna always made her so hot, Elsa loved her so touching, not holding her baby girl made her realize how much she did. She never thought she could miss a person so much. She took the ginger's nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly. It was hard beneath her teeth as she chewed lightly, her other hand stroked, her nails running along Anna's breast. She lost interest in breasts however, when Anna pushed, tangled her fingers in her locks of white blond hair and whispered "Down." She turned her gaze upward. The smoldering heat mirrored in her sister's eyes made it clear she needed this as bad as Elsa.

She smirked slightly, teasing grazing her lips down, across her belly. She lapped gently along the porcelain skin, licked the cute little belly button," "Elsaaaa! Please…." Elsa couldn't tease anymore than that. She dragged her teeth and nails down her belly, slipped between her thighs. She didn't have to say anything, Anna's thighs parted immediately. The older girl inhaled, her cheeks hot, she knew every part of Anna's body and this part had to be one of her favorites. Anna was incredibly wet, Elsa had no doubt she was the same. She pushed her fingers onto the entrance of the girl's sex, it was practically pulling her in. She pushed her fingers inside the slick channel, and Anna shuddered and let out a loud gasp, covering her face with the back of her hand, embarrassed as always when she had Elsa between her thighs. It was incredibly refreshing, having Anna tight and clenching around her, dripping wet-just like before- and she could forget. Forget everything except Anna Anna Anna. Her baby girl…she leaned down and took the sensitive nub of Anna's clit in her mouth, gently sucking as she began to pump her two fingers into her pussy.

"Fuck me," Anna whispered, and her fingers dug into Elsa's scalp, and it was obvious the ginger was restraining herself, trying to hold back the language she tended to use. Elsa smirked and flicked her tongue back and forth along the flesh in her mouth, twisting her fingers up and bending them, thrusting them still, harder, determined to break her sister. "Fuck, Elsa, it feels so good, it's so fucking…" She bit into her bottom lip, silenced herself and Elsa laughed softly and jerked her hand further, spread her with one more finger, then pumped in those three. The wet noises emanating from her dripping sex increased as Anna spread her legs, and bit down harder on her lip, bucked her hips up for more contact with Elsa's tongue and fingers.

"I'm gonna cum," Anna announced softly, Elsa peered into her soft blue eyes and smiled happily.

"Tell me how," she purred softly, and chewed lightly on the girl's clitoris. She was met with a gasp, and a burst of obscenities, just like that first time. Elsa was in heaven.

FROZEN

"Stop it Elsa no more," Anna giggled loudly, her legs pumping fast as she moved away from her sister. Elsa smirked as she chased after her.

"No more? Come on Anna one more," She laughed with a grin.

"You said that three…sex's ago, the answer is no, I'm aching!"

"And still wet," Elsa pouted as she caught the girl around the waist, threw her down across their bed. The ginger playfully tried to escape, and Elsa gripped her hips dragged her back, kissed her adorable little bum. Anna narrowed her eyes, and jerked against her, and Elsa fell back as Anna pushed her down and straddled her. Then those pretty eyes burned into hers.

"One last time then we go out and swim," she licked her plump lips sensually, "maybe…play a little in the water later tonight," Elsa groaned with desire at the prospect, seeing Anna's naked body, nipples stiff from the cold and arousal…she nodded eagerly, and Anna grabbed her wrist when she tried to move it between her thighs. She shook her head, and giggled breathily as she slid up, and Elsa welcomed the sex that floated above her mouth.

"Don't tease me Anna, let me eat," Elsa purred, and Anna ran her fingers through her hair briefly. Elsa eyed her little sister's innocence, the glistening moisture between the soft white lips, the adorable little clit. Elsa loved it, just for the fact that it was attached to her baby sister. Finally, Anna brought her hips down, and Elsa clutched the girls hips and prevented escape. She slid her tongue around the stiff clit, before she brought it down , and sunk into the girl's slick channel. It clenched around her tongue as she thrust between those swollen lips, tasted her slick juices.

Anna began to move her hips as she slid her tongue inside, scraped along her inner walls, nosed her clit lightly. The ginger's movements were sensual and slow, and Elsa watched with pleasure as the girl cupped and squeezed her own breasts, and muttered softly. "Faster," Anna whispered softly, and tangled her fingers into Elsa's hair.

"You're gonna have to move yourself," Elsa teased, and the girl blushed, and when Elsa made no move to use her tongue faster, she swallowed. She shook her head, before she dug her nails into Elsa's scalp, and really moved. The sensation was beyond pleasant, the girl's sweet honey was practically a flood, as she moved her hips back and forth, up and down, along Elsa's tongue. Elsa smirked as she also increased her speed, and gripped the girl's hips harder, dug her nails into the flesh of her outer thighs. The result was apparently good, because the slickness increased, and Anna tossed her head backwards.

"Fuck," she cried out, "fuck, Elsa, harder, harder," Elsa did her best but this position wasn't exactly the best for "harder". She slid one hand off one thigh, brought it next to her mouth, took the girl's clit in her fingers, and rubbed it gently between two fingers, tweaking the stiff flesh. "Yes yes, come on Els, faster," Elsa almost burst into laughter. So cute and needy. And oh yes, she was so cute, her face flushed and her lips wet with saliva, and her fingers sliding along Elsa's head and hair, clutching, riding her face like a good girl. She loved her, oh god she loved Anna so much. Then suddenly, almost randomly, Anna gushed, her juices soaking Elsa's mouth and chin, and the older girl did her best to clean up as much as she could. "Stop, stop, too much, Elsa stoooop," The girl seemed to be stuck between moaning, panting, laughing, and whining. Elsa grinned mischievously as Anna forced herself away. She hit Elsa with a pillow when the blonde moved steadily towards the area between her thighs. Elsa oofed, and got the point. Last one for like, thirty minutes. Elsa smirked. Anna breathed a sigh of relief, then bounced away. "Let's go swimming!"

FROZEN

She was quite possibly going to insane. Elsa watched with her face in her hands, as white cream was spread slowly along her sister's bikini-clad body. Rapunzel probably thought this was funny-then she remembered Rapunzel didn't-and wouldn't know about their forbidden relations. Eugene, Rapunzel's boyfriend was drooling much more openly then Elsa. Elsa smacked him. "That's my sister," she muttered, and he scratched the back of his head. Elsa looked back. She internally moaned, watching that other girl's soft white hands push, smooth across Anna, whose cheeks were red. When her eyes met Elsa's, a smirk twisted her lips. Elsa fumed. Then after a long agonizing time, it was over.

"Elsa, why don't you do me, and Eugene do Rapunzel." Anna smirked. Eugene and Elsa both scrambled upward, Elsa scratched her head awkwardly.

"Umm, sure, if you want," she said stiffly. Anna smiled wider. So cruel, Elsa wanted to cry, was this revenge for Elsa's sexual conquests earlier in the morning. Rapunzel reluctantly gave up Anna, and Elsa grabbed the sun lotion with a gulp, eyeing her sister splayed out on the colorful towel. Her legs were partially spread, her tiny tiny bikini was ….well, being tiny. And delicious looking.

Elsa kneeled down next to her, eyed the other couple. She squeezed out some of the moisture on her hands. She thought vaguely about how hot it'd be, to spread these along Anna's breasts, thighs, along Elsa's fingers…she mentally slapped herself. She needed to put a leash on her sexual urges! Especially with Rapunzel right here. Anna looked at her through half-lidded and lazy, sensual eyes. Those teal orbs glittered with desire, and oh fucking god, Elsa wanted to fuck her until she broke and….she exhaled heavily. "Where do you want me to put it sis," She asked softly.

"My front," Anna smiled, fucking tease, and slowly turned. The strings on her bikini top were loose, and her breasts spilled partially out. Elsa swallowed hard, and Anna sighed. "Tie this for me," she asked with a hidden smirk as she sat up a bit, Elsa wanted to squeeze them, chew them, and instead she did as told, tying up the back of the girl's bikini strings. She was not happy. Okay, she was half happy and half sexually frustrated.

Elsa wasn't gonna sit back and take this. She slid her hands down, beneath the cloth of her sister's bikini, very quickly, rubbed, grazed those perked nipples, erect for Elsa no doubt. Anna looked at her like she was insane, but Elsa was already pushing the girl back. She was smirking. "I'll take the top first then alright?" She started along the neck, slow, rubbing along her flesh. A rush of guilt hit her as she remembered how she had clutched this neck, almost choked the life out of Anna…she forced the thought out, and it receded easily. She ran her fingers beneath the cloth partially, as she slicked the sun cream along the girl's sides, slicking along the sides of her breasts. She held back a triumphant smirk as those nipples perked further, strained almost painfully across her bikini top.

Elsa had won this. But she wasn't finished yet. She'd show Anna why teasing Elsa was a bad idea. She licked her lips. She moved slowly along her belly, actually putting it all over, because she actually did need sun lotion after all. Then, Anna moaned very softly, as she slid her hand down…down, onto her thighs. She worked the outer thighs first, then paused to put on more lotion, spreading the moisture along each finger, before she re-pressed it onto Anna's hot, freckled skin. Those thighs parted very slightly, naturally, as if Anna hadn't noticed and Elsa rubbed very gently as she slid towards her inner thighs. Rapunzel and Eugene were in a discussion, Eugene smiling as he talked to 'Punzel and applied sun lotion much more innocently. Utterly distracted. She applied pressure as she massaged, spread the cream along her sister's inner thighs. There was a slight wet patch on the front of her bikini, which was baby blue like her top, and Elsa could practically feel it's heat, it's moisture. She swallowed hard, Anna was breathing heavily, her eyes became wide as saucers as Elsa pushed her onto her side, pushed cloth aside, sunk her fingers in her sister's dripping core.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Anna whimpered very softly, as her legs parted. Her eyes were clouded over. Elsa was right, her sister's pussy was smoldering, and soaked with juices. She kept her eyes on Rapunzel and Eugene, and began to move. Her wrist was sore from her earlier activities but that wouldn't stop her. She moved her fingers steadily and slowly, pressing along the slick inner walls, before she quickly pushed up. Anna gasped. Elsa curled her digits, and found that spot immediately. She worked slowly still, steadily pumping, knocking into her sister, who was clutching the ground trying to stop herself from moving her hips. Anna covered her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut, and Elsa felt her clench and gush once again. The girl's body was stiff, but it shuddered every once in a while, before after a long second, she slumped and glared. Elsa grinned. The intensity of that glare increased. Her eyes's screamed that Elsa was gonna get it later.

Elsa still laughed, pulled her fingers out. Her only regret was that she couldn't lick her sister's juices off…then she smiled when she realized she'd probably be the one to clean her sister later.

FROZEN

"Seriously, can't you control yourself," Anna mumbled as they returned to their weekend house. It was lovely and incredibly massive, and made beautifully. It was also surrounded by a lot of trees of different kinds. They had to hike to get there, but it was worth the privacy. The privacy she was promised.

"No," she responded softly, scratching the back of head. "Not at all."

"Wanna make something to eat," Anna sighed after a second of glaring, Elsa watched her bum as she turned.

"Can't I just have you," Elsa teased, looping her arms around her sister and holding her close. She held her there for a second, felt that familiar warmth. She loved her sister so much. "I….love you so much Anna…" Anna turned her eyes onto Elsa.

"I love you too."

Elsa tugged her closer, closed her eyes. "If I ever lose you…"

"Not here. Please let's not talk about that kind of thing here. Not now…" Anna trailed off, clutched her arm. The anger towards Elsa that Elsa had seen the day before had returned. But it was gone the second Elsa nodded, the second she kissed her. Anna shuddered, and Elsa thought maybe she'd cry…instead she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Then she slipped away, her tongue grazing Elsa's..."Let's go cook."

FROZEN

"I don't think that looks right…" Anna muttered, eyeing the food that Elsa clumped onto their plates. Elsa shrugged.

"I don't really see anything wrong with it."

"Well, first off, Mac And Cheese isn't usually one massive clump, sticking together, dry." Elsa glanced at it. She blinked.

"Well…want to…make something else then," she peered at the attempt at mac and cheese and sighed, sliding it onto a counter. "Let's just make sandwiches or something."

"'Sure." Elsa whistled softly as she grabbed the ingredients alongside Anna, slapping her bum occasionally. "So Elsa," The blond glanced at her and nodded. "Did you bring it?" It? At Elsa's puzzled look she swallowed. "Umm…y'know….long, thick…in me,"she smacked herself, "never mind forget I-"

"Of course," Elsa smirked, grabbing Anna's hips and drawing the girl back into her. "Why, want me to…" Anna blushed.

"Well kinda…"

"Did you bring that cute little maid outfit for me?"

"…Well, no cause…I thought that should be used some other time." Elsa pouted, but kissed her neck regardless of the disappointment. "So you did bring it, that's good…I want to lose my first to you."

"That hymen's had got to go," Elsa agreed with a playful smile.

"Your perversity has got to go," Anna mumbled, smacking her on the back of her head. "Be right back, I need to go to the bathroom."

"MY perversity has to go…you're the one asking about….strap ons." Elsa smiled. "Just you wait," she crossed her arms, "I still haven't gotten my revenge for earlier."

FROZEN

Anna liked to wander apparently. They had started eating outside, and the auburn haired beauty had decided she wanted to wander off into the woods on the south side of their house. Elsa shook her head, and took a bite of her food. When after a long couple of minutes the girl didn't return she went after her. "Anna?" She called, "Anna baby, where are you!" There was a long moment of silence. Elsa cupped her hands around her mouth. She was getting worried. She had been gone for a little bit…and the forest was big. "Anna, not fucking funny!"

"I disagree," arms snaked around her from behind.

Elsa twirled, she hardened her gaze. "Do not fucking do that again. Not here. Not ever." Anna met her gaze steadily.

"I was just climbing trees Els, relax," as she spoke she pat herself down, dirt and brush falling from her shorts and tank. Elsa noted the scrape on her elbow.

"You think that's funny," Elsa snapped.

"I think you're overreacting," Anna snapped back, eyes steady. "I was gone for like four minutes, I said I'd be right back!"

"Anna," Elsa seized her face, pressed her back against a trunk. "Not here. Not with…her, you don't know what she's done here, who she could have watching us, what if you got killed by some guy she hired."

Anna's face burned red. "You had to bring her up, you had to bring that fucking cunt up," she shoved at Elsa. Rage was written across the younger girl's face.

"I was explaining why I was worried!" Elsa growled, clenching her teeth.

"You're being paranoid, as always!" Elsa flinched. "Relax okay, let's just go back, and then let's return "home" where you can "try to protect me.""

Elsa froze. She clenched her fists. She grabbed Anna's shoulder as the girl began walking away. "What did you just fucking say." There was a flash of regret on Anna's face. "Why do you think I'm doing this?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Elsa trembled as she tried to control herself. She swallowed hard.

"You think I have an ulterior motive? I don't. I'm doing it to keep you safe. Once she's dead we're home free." And then Anna was angry again.

"You're a coward, let's run away!"

"She has your fucking mother," Elsa yelled, "yeah, let's do that, let's run off together! Let's leave your sick, needy mother with that fucking psychopath so she can continue to rape her until she fucking breaks and kills herself!" Elsa breathed, exhaled, and guilt poured into her. Anna was staring at her with wide eyes, and tears were brimming them. Elsa pressed close. Anna melted into instantly, pressed against her. "…I'm…sorry. For saying that. And…being paranoid."

"It's ok." Yet no apology came. No apology for calling Elsa a coward. No apology for her cruel words… Elsa kissed her. "Let's forget again." Elsa nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Anna is scared. Actually, genuinely scared. She stared at the thing at Elsa's crotch, covering her mouth. It was all fun and games until she was actually looking at it. It was…so long, and thick. And it was going inside her, was going to break into her. The golden-haired woman she called hers stared down at her with worried cerulean eyes, her cheeks a gentle pink. She seemed almost as scared as Anna, more embarrassed than anything. She had no reason to be embarrassed. She looked gorgeous with her flowing white-gold locks and bejeweled toy harnessed to her. It was actually beautiful in a way. Smooth and black and leather, with such gorgeous blue gems on them. They were almost as pretty as Elsa's eyes. Almost. Said eyes traced along her face when she nodded, swallowing. She smiled weakly.

"Won't you feel no pleasure though," She asked after a moment. Elsa blinked, then a slow smile spread her plump lips.

"There's pleasure in giving, love." She ran her fingers through Anna's hair gently, before she moved backwards to the edge of the bed. She cocked her head a bit. "If you're not comfortable with this, tell me. Please. It'll hurt a bit, but I promise it'll feel good." Anna blinked slowly, before she stared into her elder sister's eyes. They held nothing but truth. Her heart pounded in her chest. She swallowed the spit in her mouth, before nodding. "But as I said. You should wet it first…we can use lube if you want," she grinned. "Part of me just wants to see you on your knees."

Anna slaps her lightly, before she does as told and slips to her knees. The toy is made of leather, a soft hardness beneath her fingertips. Elsa's eyes are locked onto her, warm, entranced even. She hesitates, this is embarrassing. The area between her thighs heats as she opens her mouth, slowly sliding her lips onto the tip of the thing. It's actually quite warm, and she lets out a little breath as she eases it into her mouth. Elsa's still watching with those hawk eyes, a smile curling her lips. She opened her mouth further and began to take it deeper, gripping the base of it with loose fingers. Her cheeks heat and she slurps lightly, Elsa's fingers run through her hair. She jerks away suddenly and Elsa looks startled.

"I can't! It's embarking!" Elsa face-palms.

"This is the twelfth time!" Anna pouts, and turns away, crossing her arms. Elsa grinned and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not ready." Elsa captures her around the waist and tugs her close, kissing and tugging at her earlobe with her teeth. She wiggled back into the other woman, who exhaled.

"I'm not the one who keeps suggesting it, I'm fine without it," Anna moaned, she didn't want to go without it. It was just…so embarrassing and so scary. Sucking on a fake penis. She blushed deeply, Elsa tilted her face to her and gently captured her lips, sliding her tongue between her teeth. Anna responded in kind, slinging her own against the other girls, wrapping her arms around her neck. Elsa turned her, then pressed their foreheads together. "It's three a.m. we should sleep." Her smile was playful. Anna frowned.

"No, more kisses," she cooed. Elsa seemed to want that response and Anna laughed as her back hit the mattress and Elsa kissed down her stomach. She nosed down her bare skin, before unstrapping the toy around her waist and setting it on the dresser beside her. Her eyes were almost molten as she gazed up at the younger girl. Anna flushed at the lust in her gaze.

"I'll give you all the kisses you want," She purred. To emphasize her point she lovingly placed a kiss on Anna's cheek, before sliding her lips down to her caress her neck. Anna grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed with her. The redhead slid her fingers into the blonde's hair, moaning softly with pleasure as she suckled and licked at her throat, before sliding down further. Anna managed to smile once before she fell asleep, pleasure still tingling on her skin.

FROZEN

Rapunzel and her boyfriend were here only because Margaret invited them. Anna was sure. They restricted her time with Elsa, so she was glad when the two decided they were going to leave earlier than expected. They had called the private helicopter the day before she guessed, and the pilot was arriving today. The disappointment and sorrow that crossed 'Punzel's face was almost enough to make her offer the girl a room at her and Elsa's beach house. The lingering hand on her bottom, which promised so much, made her pout and speak of how disappointing and sad it'd be without her, and say nothing. She felt a bit guilty that pleasure was rippling through her when she watched the 'copter take off, knowing her cousin was depressed and didn't want to leave.

The guilt washed away when Elsa spun her and kissed her hard on the lips with almost bruising strength, sliding her clothes off her body with a grin. "It's just us," The blonde breathed when Anna held her hands, and then continued stripping the younger girl. "Finally," she purred in a teasing voice. "We're all alone." She nuzzled Anna lightly. "I'm going to get my revenge on you for falling asleep on me last night."

Anna slid her arms around the girl's neck, "Hey, be patient, we have all day and tomorrow…Let's go swimming."

FROZEN

Elsa simply couldn't keep her hands off Anna, could she? Not that she was complaining but come on, Anna just wanted to swim. Her fingers slid across the expanse of Anna's left thigh, tantalizingly close to her sex. Her nails were soft and gentle as they slid along her skin, feathering over it in the water. Anna leaned her head back, resting it the nook between her shoulder and head. "Go ahead," She whispered softly, closing her eyes. The water was cold, but warmed as Elsa's hand moved through it, sliding farther up her thigh, before-she gasped openly as her bikini bottoms were pushed aside, and two eager fingers nuzzled themselves into her pussy. The sensation was incredible, the cold liquid against her skin, and-she exhaled deeply, as Elsa drew her in closer. "Elsa please move them in me…"

" I was going to tease you but after that I can't be that cruel," she growled softly in Anna's ear, tone like velvet, fingers like velvet as they began to pump inside her slow and steady. Her free hand slid under Anna's bikini top, grasping at her breast, holding it tight in her hand. She shuddered as Elsa began to fondle her with hard, desperate motions. "Know how much I wanted to do this yesterday, when you were teasing me," Anna responded by arching, pressing her ass back into her sister, moving her hips.

"Please, move them," She whined. Elsa smirked and began to move them fully now, the water shifting with every motion as she thrust her fingers inside, only two, scraping nails against her inner channel. Hitting that spot, so strangely, it felt so good- "Harder, harder," she whispered, and Elsa's arm tightened around her waist, and her hand grasped at her breast harder, and squeezed, fingers running along her hardened nipples, nails, and-she cried out loud as Elsa jerked her wrist, twisted her finger up and into her hard, hitting that special spot. So warm, so different then usual, when she was usually so cold. Elsa tugged her bikini off, tossing it into the waves, and she squeed as she was lifted. A grin spread across the blonde's face as she carried her out of the water.

Elsa dropped her rather abruptly on the sand, and Anna looked down in disgust, noting how the sand was beginning to stick to her legs, "I swear, if you get sand in my vagina Elsa," She was silenced by a harsh kiss, practically tackled back into the sand. Elsa bit at her neck gently, nudging her thighs apart with her knee.

"That's why I kept the bottoms," she cooed, as she slid her knee up and into the area between her thighs. Pleasure pulsated through her belly at the contact, the sopping wet liquid of her bikini sliding strangely across her clit, the pressure of Elsa's knee making it burn even more. Elsa came down for a kiss, and the blond pried apart Anna's lips and teeth with her tongue, exploring the depths of Anna's mouth, though she'd done it so many times before. Anna kissed her back, sliding their tongues together hungrily, before shuddering as her older half-sibling began to grind her knee into the apex between her legs. Pleasure burned rather suddenly, and Anna struggled to keep kissing, struggled to think in the first place. She bit deep into her bottom lip.

"Harder Els, harder, please," Elsa bit her tongue teasingly, but she did as told, her aqua blue eyes on the younger girl as she shifted, sliding further onto her, sliding their breasts together. Their hardened nipples grazed, warming her body even further. The younger girl slid her arms around her sister's neck as the woman jerked her knee harder, harder, faster- she untied the girl's bikini, sighing with pleasure when her breasts fell free, and her tongue and teeth slid onto Anna's neck. "Fuck, kiss me," Anna panted openly, and Elsa laughed in amusement as she brought her mouth back to the freckled girls. Everything was so cold now and fuck she had missed it, yes yes come on, harder, that knee, it ground hard into her clit, and she buried her fingers in her sister's hair, kissed her as hard as possible. "Please, " she cried out, digging her nails into her sibling's neck, scraping down, pleasure making her body feel strangely light, making her melt, everything felt so good shew as going to- "Fuck harder harder, fuck me, fuck me Elsa I need it, please sis," the pleasure broke off abruptly, and Elsa smirked.

"Noooo, come back," Anna whimpered, and Elsa stroked her hair.

"I've got something better."

FROZEN

It was embarrassing, so incredibly embarrassing, and so hot as well. The leather cock slid between the lips of her pussy, sticky and wet, making noises she didn't want to hear. And the entire time Elsa watched her face, eyes like a hawk, eager and hungry and fuck it felt so good, not penetrating yet, grazing along her slick folds, getting lubricated. She wanted it inside, wanted Elsa to fuck her, deep and hard and- "Put it inside, I'm ready," Elsa stared into her eyes, and slid her hand along Anna's face.

"Are you sure," Elsa whispered, and Anna responded with a shaky yes. "…Alright." Her lips grazed Anna's lips, and the younger girl accepted the kiss eagerly. Her heart raced. She was finally going to become one with her sister. The toy spread her slowly, "Do you want me in slow and steady, or like a band-aid," Elsa mumbled against her mouth, her eyes cold and steady. Anna's face colored, and she exhaled, just trying to kiss her again, "…Anna, want me to go slow?" She shakily nodded. Elsa eyed her again, before she swallowed, and-it was thicker than fingers, thicker than even three fingers, possibly four-far too big, too long. Pleasure pulsed through her belly as slow and steady as Elsa moved as the woman above her reached down, lightly grazing and tweaking the girl's clit.

"Fuck, you're right Anna," Elsa said gently, teasingly. Anna hardly registered it, "we're at your hymen…" her heart raced. That's what she was scared of. She shivered and forced a smile. "Anna?" Her eyes searched the younger girl's face, "oh Jesus Anna why are you so scared? It's alright, I'll make it feel go-"

"You only bottomed before me right? So how do you know what you're even doing," Anna snapped. Elsa stroked her face, a smile touching at her lips. The redhead's cheeks burned.

"That's true. But I know what I'm doing, I've used one before. Even though I "bottomed" I've used a strap on on my lovers before, don't worry," Anna couldn't meet her gaze. " do not have to="

"Just shove it in me," Anna hissed and a look of surprise crossed over her sister's gaze.

"You look terrified."

"I am terrified, I'm gonna get ripped in two by a giant dild-" Elsa seized her lips, crushing their mouths together hard, and did as told. It was sudden and painful, and tears streamed down her cheeks. It was a sharp pinching sensation, and it ached, oh god it hurt, Elsa kissed at her tears now, whispering apologies. "Take it out," Anna whimpered, "I don't want it, it hurts."

"Relax, shhh, I'm not moving it's-"

"Elsa, it hurts I want it out," Anna yelled, eyes wet and clouded over with tears. "Please, please, take it out!"

"Jesus fucking Christ Anna, be quiet," Elsa covered her mouth with own again. She kissed Anna gently. The redhead mumbled with pain, mumbled protests, and Elsa reached up and wiped her tears from her face with cold fingers. Her plump lips were unbearably soft, and somehow, her heart stopped racing and she breathed, eyes on the other girl. "Trust me, baby, I need you to. It's going to hurt, but it'll feel good, I'll make you feel good."Anna nodded slowly, smiling a little bit.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm going to move," when she saw Anna's expression she swallowed, "Trust me. I'll take care of my baby sister." Anna giggled and nodded, burying her face in the other girls neck. It hurt, it really and truly did. But Elsa was gentle, and she was sure that it'd be worse if Elsa wasn't being careful. The idea of it was arousing, knowing that Elsa was pumping into her with her cock…her cheeks were hot, and the other girl leaned close, and kissed her one final time. This one was so slow, thrust slowly, and the pain was fading, only by a shred but it was better-and then Elsa slid one hand down her belly, before sliding down to rub her clit gently, and her hips moved harder now. She cried out with pleasure, eyes squeezing shut as those deft fingers slowly slid her clit from its hood, sliding along the sensitive nub, and now Anna was moving with her. Everything was a mixture of hot and cold, Elsa's body on hers, cold and soft yet so warm at the same time and her dripping sex, dripping now she was sure because fuck-it was feeling good, it was starting to feel really good.

She found purchase in her sheets, clutching them tight. "Ok, I'm going to change your position okay?" Anna nodded slightly. She exhaled shakily as Elsa shifted, bringing Anna to her knees, the leather cock still slick and hard and warm within her."I'm sorry that that hurt, but it'll feel good now," this position- Elsa's fingers curled with hers, and her arm slid around Anna's stomach, and she began to pump inside with the strap. Part of it was the position, part of it was Elsa whispering promises, lovingly cooing at her, and the rest of it was the toy itself. It spread her wide, and steady, and so deep~ "Anna, you're juices are flowing," the girl teased and Anna's face burned with shame.

"Shut up," she mumbled. Elsa grinned.

"You're really feeling it, maybe it's the position," Elsa's hands released hers, sliding onto Anna's hips. "Want me to move faster, Anna. Want me to fuck you like a big girl," her tone was sensual, and Anna realized she was really playing the man right now. Her lips curled, and she pressed herself back, nodding. "You were so adorable," Elsa growled in her ear as she began to speed up, and fuck- Anna melted. The member was thick and steady and it kept hitting that spot- that special spot only Elsa knew, over and over, waves of arousal coursing through her steadily, there were wet noises coming from down below, it felt so good, but fuck- she knew there was going to pain after this, that slight burn from within her. Anna squeezes her eyes shut, clutches the blanket beneath her, blurring out her sibling's taunts and teasing, until there's only the sensation of Elsa spearing into her, fucking her, making love to her- whatever, that toy sliding into her pussy, spreading her-she was going to lose her mind. "Come baby, you're shaking, come on my cock."

And that's enough to set her off. She cries out loudly, gasping for air, her entire body shaking, her thoughts clustering, binding together, I'm getting fucked by Elsa's cock, she's fucking me with her cock. Elsa doesn't stop moving until Anna collapses onto her elbows, and her own breath is heavy with arousal, and her eyes are wide with wonder. Anna was right. It ached, but at the same time it throbbed. It stung almost, a steady throbbing mix of pleasure and pain. She yelped when Elsa moved to pull out. "Please, just…stay still," she whispered dreamily, eyes squeezed shut. The platinum blond grinned.

"Sure thing princess."

FROZEN

"It hurts still," Anna muttered, Elsa smiled at her across the table, looking mischievous.

"It felt good though, that's all that matters. Though I will admit, that was my first time using one."

Anna stares. She shakes her head. Then she beams. "Well good job then, it did feel good," she blushed heavily, "think maybe I could use it on you?" Elsa eyed her, then shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't think I'd like that," she said cautiously. Anna blinks. She hadn't expected that response.

"I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing…being penetrated by anything but fingers makes my stomach turn."

Anna pouted, "How come? Elsa," she playfully whined, "I wanna fuck you too."

There is a chilled silence as her response. The blonde's jaw has stiffened, seems almost stuck as tight as it is, her knuckles white as she takes a bit of dripping cheeseburger that they had managed to put together. Anna sighed heavily, back to this again…she kept her eyes on the table. She had been trying to avoid topics such as these, but there was no point in running from reality. They'd have to face it eventually. "Maybe you should go to a therapist. At least for a little bit."

Elsa stiffens further somehow. She looks like a block of ice. "I'm not going to see a therapist. I don't need help. That's it, end of discussion."

"Elsa," she stared at the other girl. "You won't let me penetrate you. Something's wrong." Elsa's anger is back, that dark twisting anger she hadn't seen for so long. Her fist slams into the table so hard, Anna almost jumps.

"I'm sorry that I'm not recovering from my rape at a speed you like," she snapped, eyes flashing.

"It's not about that Elsa, for fucks sake, I was trying to make a point!" Elsa stands and she storms away. Not to the bedroom, outside. Where did she thing she was going to go?! "Elsa stop running away, stop running away from me and everything!"

"Says you. You're the one who wants to abandon your mother. I'd never do that!"Anna flinches, and anger burns red hot in her chest and on her face.

"That fucking explains everything doesn't it Elsa, you want a mother so bad you don't even care if your actual mother is a psychotic bitch! I bet if she raped me you wouldn't even care! You love mommy huh?" What was she even saying?! She regretted it as it flew from her lips but she couldn't stop it, stop the rage she had been feeling for so long- Elsa is literally shaking, and just like her father when she was angry, a vein pulsated angrily on her throat.

"You shut up. You don't understand that at all! It's all for you!"

"You're a huge fucking coward! Don't fucking blame this on me-"

Elsa throws something. Anna can't even see what it is, but it explodes onto the wall next to hides her face as something else is thrown, not at her this time thank god, but the house is being destroyed, what the hell is Elsa doing!? Her eyes are wide with something beyond rage, something haunting and familiar and- "You're the one who fucking caused all of this," the girl shouts, "you're the fucking coward! All you did was watch me! You watched him rape me! You're the sick one, you're the one who needs fucking help! You fucking cheat on me with some piece of shit, fuck you, fuck you, I don't need a fucking therapist! All I need is you!" It's like she deflates at the end of her screaming rant, and tears cascade down her cheeks. Anna stares at her. Her words had hit so hard. She seriously thought all of that? Had been keeping that bundled up inside her? Why did therapist, psychiatrist trigger her so much?

She reached for the older girl, who smacked her hand away. "Fuck you, Anna. I let him rape me for you. I did it all for you." She presses away from Anna, back into a wall, and there she dropped to her knees. The redhead stared for a moment, before she slid to her knees, and crawled over to the girl. She slid her arms around her neck, exhaled breathily. Elsa doesn't move for a long time. Then she wraps her arms around Anna's neck, and cries. Cries harder than she was before. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to get so mad."

"It's ok, Elsa. I'm in the wrong too. More than you. You're right. I watched it happen. I watched him molest you. I was…I was scared so you're right, I'm a coward.I couldn't stand up for the woman I loved at that time because I'm a coward…because I didn't want him to do that to me. And I'm sorry. If I could change that time, I'd…I'd do something, grab a knife, a screwdriver, something, and I'd slam it into his back or neck or something and I'd change how everything turned out. But I can't. And I'm sorry."

Elsa nuzzles her. "Do you hate me? I almost hurt you again." Anna smiles.

"I can't hate you. I love you too much." Elsa smiles blissfully.

"Let's forge-"

"No, stop. I'm tired of forgetting Anna. I'm tired of running away. Let's face this, face her together." Elsa kisses her briefly, eyes wet and wide. "I love you so much."Anna leans in, to deepen it, to lean into her girl, but the phone-it's sudden and it's loud and it's on the floor next to them along with pieces of broken vase and plate. Elsa hesitantly grabs it. She answers it with a swallow. There is a long period of the other person talking, before she looks at Anna.

"Elsa?" The look on her face is a cross between horror and bliss. When she reached out for her the girl curled into her, a strange smile on her face.. "Elsa, what the hell is going on-"

"It's Margaret," Elsa smiled, "She-"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Margaret's dead. Elsa didn't know whether or not she wanted to laugh or cry. She didn't know the woman very well and what she did know wasn't pretty but the memory, the memory of her soft voice singing and her being rocked…she swallowed. "It's Margaret. She's dead." Elsa whispered to her darling little sister who stared with wide eyes, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

Elsa. You and Anna. Elsa listened again, her sister's mother sounded alien, so…calm. I am so glad she has you. All her life she's never had anyone but me. But now she has you.

"Anora," Elsa said cautiously. "Do you want to speak to her?"

No. If I did I don't know if I'd be able to be this strong. You understand right? What I was trying to say…is that you have my approval. You're a beautiful woman. You need to take care of her like I couldn't now. She may be all grown up-

"Anora! Whatever you're thinking don't! She needs-"

All I've ever did was hurt her! I left her to get raped so I couldn't! The woman sighed. Elsa. I've done so many bad things. I shot and killed Margaret. I'm horrible, I'm doing this because Elsa…I love her still. I want to be with her. And I don't want to be on this Earth anymore. I don't want to make Anna suffer-

"Anora," Elsa slammed her fist into the wall. "Stop talking like that!"

"What is it," Anna asked quickly, "what's going on!? What's wrong with my mom, give me the phone!"Elsa passed it quickly, and the redhead pressed the device to her ear with wide blue eyes.

"It's me mommy!" Anna pressed a button, and the woman's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Margaret and I will rot in hell." And without another word, bang.

For a moment there was nothing, nothing but a dead silence. The knowledge of what had just happened..there was no doubt. The blonde reached out. Anna seemed paralyzed. Her knuckles white around the phone, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't touch me Elsa!"She slapped her hand away hard, backed away, tugged at her own hair as if she was trying to rip it out of her skull. And then Anna screamed. And screamed. And Elsa could do nothing but watch.

Xxx

"What happened then?!"

Elsa smiled weakly, staring across at the woman. Her eyes were scanning the blonde's face, curiosity and worry written on her face. She seemed to be fascinated, consumed by Elsa's story. Elsa peeked over at the clock. It read 2:58. She smiled wide. "What do you mean? We went back home obviously ." The brunette blinked, then she blushed.

"I meant with you and Anna!" She exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the coffee table in front of them. She took a sip from her mug of coffee, then drew back in disgust. "It's damn cold," she muttered.

"I'd love to tell you, but you see…" Elsa stared at the clock again, she stood and began to pull her coat on. "We've run out of time," she winked at the woman who blushed in embarrassment. She coughed, and then the woman adjusted her glasses, peering over at the clock as well. Her eyes ran along it before her head snapped back over.

"Oh my. You're right. As always I'm absorbed with your life story. We've never got to this part." Elsa smirked in amusement, and stuck her hands in the pockets of her coat. This woman never failed to make her smile. She was so interesting, so fascinated with what Elsa had to say. So unjudgemental. She didn't question why Elsa thought it was ok to be in love with her sister, never drew back in disgust while Anna told her, she simply smiled and nodded eagerly, encouraged her even. She had not been what Elsa expected to get as her doctor.

"Thank you for finding my tale so interesting. And thank you for helping me." She headed to the doorway, then paused. There was a smile on her face as she looked back. "See you next Thursday. ..And to answer your question Samantha, I never saw her again." She was met with a stunned silence. She grinned wider, and left the office. She exhaled as she walked down the hallway. The smile fell from her face. It hurt to speak of her. Then she smiled. She was sure Anna was happy now. As long as she was happy, Elsa was happy. She was probably with a nice steady man, maybe starting a family. Five years. She squeezed her eyes shut. She forced her tears back. The cold air bit at her face. She sighed.

"Fuck! When did it start snowing?" She stuck her hands in her pocket, pausing when she felt the paper that lay inside. She breathed and headed to her car. She had given up the excess in her life. Half of the money she made from her business she put into charities, she publicly sponsored an organization that helped struggling rape victims who were finding it hard to assimilate into their normal life routine. In other words, her car was a piece of crap. And she didn't care. She opened the door and slipped inside, pulling out the paper. She leaned back into her seat, and breathed her name. "Anna. I still love you…" She squeezed her eyes shut, and peered at the paper. She remembered that day so clearly, how could she forget it? It was the day Anna left her. It had been cold, just like today. Colder even.

Anna hadn't been the same after her mother died. Elsa noticed, Charlie noticed, everyone noticed. Especially when she snapped at the funeral, she hit Elsa unbelievably hard. Shoved her. "It's your fault. You led him here. Led that woman here. I want you to leave." Elsa had done as told. She had no place at that funeral. No place mourning the woman she caused to die. So she went back home, and whispered her goodbye. Hours later Anna came home. Some part of Elsa knew, knew that Anna was going to leave. Even as the girl was whispering her apologies, that she didn't mean it, she just knew that Anna was going to leave her. And she couldn't find It in her heart to stop her. Stop her from finding happiness, real love. Stop her from leaving such a mental mess.

She only wished the girl said goodbye in a different way.

"Dear Elsa," Elsa muttered sourly. "It's not you, it's me. I can't deal with whatever this is anymore.. I need help. And so do you. And we're not helping each other. In fact, we're making each other worse." Elsa laughed, threw the paper aside, she had memorized it, she didn't have to look at it. She started up her car, shaking her head. "I'm leaving cause I have to, not because I want you to. I'm not going to tell you where. I don't want you in my life anymore. And I want out of yours. I will always love you, please understand that. I'll always belong to you. But I make you sick. You…make me sick. So goodbye. Xoxo…Anna." She laughed out loud. What the fuck was she doing with her life!? Nothing. Nothing because she needed Anna still. She had gotten her help. She had seen her psychiatrist!

She exhaled. She missed her more than she could describe, it was like a piece of her was missing. She pulled into a Dunkin Donuts, putting her car to a stop, opening her door. She didn't care if Anna was her sister or her lover. She just missed her. She bought a hot chocolate, smiled, the girl at the cash register blushed and flirted, so she didn't hesitate to pass over her number. The girl was pretty cute. Maybe she'd be the one that could make Elsa forget Anna. The ice blond waves goodbye and walked towards the exit. A person turned around the corner outside the door, and slammed straight into her.

Heat seered her skin. She gasped, her hot cocoa spilling in torrents down her chest and hands. "Holy shit I'm sorr-" And there was silence. Elsa stared. It was…"Elsa…" Anna stared at her. Her eyes widened. Elsa didn't say anything. I make you sick. You…make me sick. She shoved past the woman, threw her cup down. Shit, tears bit at her gaze, glazed it. She wasn't going to cry. She couldn't. Not after so long. "Elsa! Wait!"

Elsa walked faster. "Stay away Anna!"

"Don't run from me! Please!" Anna caught up to her easily, grasped her wrists. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I came back for you, to you but you weren't there! I wanted us again." Elsa exhaled. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart hurt. It hurt so much. She didn't want to go through that again! Not when she was finally healthy, finally dating, finally able to get "penetrated." She shook the woman off.

"I can't go back to-" She gazed at her again. Her heart skipped a beat. She was more beautiful then Elsa remembered. Her face was pink with the cold, hair tied back in two braids, eyes brilliantly blue, teal in the afternoon sun. She had on these cute little earmuffs and her scarf was so cute too…"I can't. I can't go back to those thought-"

Anna kissed her then. It ended as soon as it started. Her lips were unbearably soft, moist. Snow glittered on her eyelashes. "You're pretty cute. Call me sometime," Anna giggled. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, and the girl kissed her again, leaning up, wrapping her arms around her neck. Still no tongue, so intimate and romantic. "We should go on a date. That'll be our first date won't it?" A figure appeared through the door, and the cash register hurried out.

"Umm, m'aam," the girl stammered, passing her a new hot chocolate. Elsa took it and thanked her, the girl beamed. "Call me somtime." And then she was gone. Anna blinked, glancing between them. Elsa stared at the coffee, at the number markered on the side. She glanced at Anna who seemed to deflate.

"I finally find you and-"

"We need to talk. A lot. About a lot. Where's your car, let's met somewhere."

"I live down the street now…my daughters and I just moved in." She smiled weakly.

Elsa blinked. "Daughters?"

"I did something I regret after I left you, Elsa." Elsa opened up her car door.

"Get in. I'll drive." Anna didn't say anything. But she did as told.

Xxx

"Who is this mumma?" This girl was absolutely stunning. So young, so innocent. They were only four or five.

"This is a friend," Anna beamed. "Meet Elsa."

Elsa smiled wide at them, "Hi, it's very nice to meet you," She kneeled, shook their little hands. Their eyes seemed bright and blue, freckles on their face. Their hair was as ginger as Anna's. It was definitely her set of kids. They were perfection. "What are you two named?"

"My name's Margaret," one of the twins stated, and beamed, "dat's Anora."

Elsa stared. And then she laughed, long and hard. Anna gazed at her, seeming troubled. "Well then, it's very nice to meet you!" They both nodded and giggled. Elsa stood, buried her hands in her pockets. She gazed around. What had Anna done with herself? The house was crap. Not even a house, an apartment. And so messy, the neighborhood so dangerous. "I've got to go now. Remind mummy-" she pulled out her business card, set it down on a table with a lamp. "to call me."

"It's a date," Anna whispered after her. "Elsa-"

"I love you. I always will. Let's talk more some other time.I have things I need to do." She left. The weight of the world lifted from her shoulders and she breathed. It felt so good! She laughed. Then she took out her phone, dialed quickly. There was silence, then an answer.

"Elsa, what is it, are you ok-"

"Sam. Are you still at work?"

"Yeah, why did you have a breakdown-"

"We just need to talk. I'll be there in fifteen."

"…Okay, I'll be waiting! I hope you're okay."

Elsa beamed, drove off in her car. She saw Anna, her two kids waving. "I'm beyond okay, Sammy. I'm perfect. I'm in heaven."

-End-


End file.
